Irrevocability
by annelynnhouse
Summary: A/U. A continuation of the "If/Then" episode from season 8, solely focused on Callie and Arizona. Don't want to give to much away, but let me know if you like it. First fanfic! I've been reading them for a while and figured it was about time to do my own. (Rated T for now).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters, all belong to Shonda Rhimes.

"Tests were good, stats are great, breathing on a system, he's going to be home by the end of the week," Arizona stated nodding her head, slightly looking at Callie.  
"And he's been taken off the transplant list?" Callie questioned with a smile, already knowing the answer.  
"Yep! Two weeks on your little plan, and his lungs have actually _improved_."  
Callie let out a low chuckle as they turned to face each other.  
Callie never really got the chance to work with Arizona, considering her schedule was so neurotic and unpredictable due to her kids. Plus, pediatrics seemed to get a lot more broken bone cases that needed assistance than it did for cardio. They would on occasion work together, but never on something as groundbreaking and exciting as this. This kid would have a normal life because of Callie's plan; because of the work her _and _Arizona did. She had to admit, they made a great team. She had enjoyed working with her, which if she were being honest with herself, surprised her. She usually found perky, cheerful people annoying, fake, and overbearing, but there was something different about Arizona. It was becoming increasingly aware. She hadn't really noticed before, really because she wasn't trying to, but Arizona truly cared for her patients. That was overtly evident today. Not just for her patients though, she seemed to have a wonderful understanding for people in general. Callie found herself getting lost in the cheerful, bubbly woman whose laughter and joy just seemed to radiate off of her and spread to other people. Her smile was contagious. When Arizona randomly hugged her after their success earlier, to say it threw Callie off would be an understatement. She wasn't much of a hugger. But for some reason, Callie not only let that hug happen, but returned it eventually and found herself not wanting to let go. There was something about this woman. And then Callie realized she hadn't said anything in response to Arizona.  
"Well, good work today," she said reaching her hand out to shake Arizona's, needing some sort of physical contact with the woman.  
"Ah, amazing work!" Arizona exclaimed, returning the handshake willingly, "And I didn't even want to do it!"  
Callie laughed again at Arizona's obvious enthusiasm.  
"It was amazing. You're amazing…" Arizona drifted off still holding a perfectly dimpled smile.  
Callie's laughter died down as the tone suddenly became serious and it was then she realized they were still holding hands. That wasn't the part she found strange though; what she found strange was that she didn't want to let go of her hand, and also that she wasn't quite ready to leave Arizona's side yet. She was stunned for a moment as she stared into those bright blue orbs bearing into her own.  
She glanced down quickly at their locked hands and reluctantly released saying, "Well-uh…we should uh-celebrate, sometime." Callie realized she was stuttering, but she couldn't figure out why. Or why her fingers felt tingly immediately after releasing her hand. She was completely comfortable around this woman, yet getting out those words were nerve-wracking.  
Arizona didn't seem phased and replied, "Yeah, we should, we should get drinks. I mean this is…this is one to celebrate."  
Callie nodded her head, not really being able to form words, then finally let out a breathless, "Yeah." She tried not to let her confusion show too much about the awkward situation that just took place. Well, awkward on her end at least.  
Suddenly a little voice shouting, "Mommy!" pulled her out of her thoughts as she turned and smiled at her bouncing little girl. She picked her up with a mega watt smile saying, "Hi, baby girl! Hi…" She trailed off at the end when her breath caught in her throat as she turned to a beaming Arizona. She was smiling at Allegra in her arms, and Callie thought that smile could melt her heart. Allegra was smiling at Arizona too, obviously entranced by the bright woman before her as well.  
"Okay, well…" Callie said starting to back away gently, "sometime."  
"Yeah, yeah, sometime," Arizona said lightly with a slight smirk that still made her dimples pop. She stared after a retreating Callie.  
"Alright, here we goo," Callie said in a sing-songy voice, obviously addressing Allegra now. As she pushed the stroller away, she couldn't help but chance one last glace over her shoulder and sent Arizona that mega watt grin that always seemed to appear in her presence, mouthing the word "bye" for good measure.  
Arizona turned to look at her charts on the counter and realized she was still smiling like a giddy 12 year old. She quickly cleared her throat and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.  
_Why was that last conversation so weird?_ She thought. _Maybe it was only weird for me. _She realized that it could be the fact that she had made things awkward for them, but she really tried to keep her "cool" about the whole thing. She had to admit, she loved working with Callie, which was very unexpected. Before, she had obviously noticed the beautiful Latina-who hadn't-but she had never really worked with her before, so she didn't know if she could trust such evasive and life-risky procedures. But Callie had handled the whole thing admirably, modestly, yet confidently. She worked well with Arizona and took her opinions into consideration throughout the process. And Arizona had been so wrong to doubt her abilities. Arizona never liked to admit she was wrong, and had a lot of trouble doing so, as any self-respecting surgeon, but she had no problem admitting to Callie multiple times just how impressed she was and just how wrong she had been to question Callie. Maybe she had over-complimented the Latina, because Arizona sensed a shift in the mood several times. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but maybe that hug earlier was a little too much of an invasion of her personal space. _Ugh, and then I went on and on about how amazing she was. No wonder she was uncomfortable. _Arizona didn't strike Callie as the person to shy away from a compliment though. Maybe it was too much. Arizona also realized she could be making a bigger deal out of this because she had a small little crush on the Latina. She brushed the thought aside though, because she really thought Callie would be an excellent friend to have around, and for the obvious reason that Callie was straight, married, with children. She'd had little crushes before and had no problem getting rid of them. Even as Arizona convinced herself of all these things, she found it harder to admit to her heart and deep down knew she was in for a challenging whirlwind of emotions.

Once Callie and Owen got settled down with the kids at home, Callie allowed her mind to wander back to her conversation with Arizona. Why had that been so weird? It was almost like she was a school girl trying to ask a boy out, except that this wasn't that at all. She was just casually getting drinks with Arizona, someone who could potentially be a great friend. Then why did she have these butterflies in her stomach? It was because she hadn't made a new friend in a long time, she decided. She shoved down any other possibility to the contrary aside because she couldn't deal with that. Because if she was really being honest with herself, besides her children, working with Arizona was the happiest and most alive she'd felt in a long time.  
After cleaning the dinner dishes and putting the kids to bed, she wanted to talk to Owen about his hand. She knew something was off about his story, and it wouldn't surprise her if he was trying to cover it up.  
"Owen?"  
No response. She continued to call and search around the house until she saw the basement door unlocked. She took a deep breath deciding if the conversation was really worth going down there tonight. Owen often went down there when he wanted to shut the world out, when he knew his PTSD symptoms were bad. She rarely bothered him or questioned him, understanding that he needed space. For some reason though, she felt compelled to go down there tonight. As she descended down the stairs, she could hear Owen almost talking to himself. When she got to the bottom step and softly said, "Owen," he quickly shut his laptop and swiveled in his chair to face her.  
"Hey," he said nervously, "What's up?"  
Callie eyed him for a moment, "Were you just talking to yourself?"  
"Uh…yes. Yes I was."  
"May I?" she asked pointing to his closed computer.  
He gave her one nod, and when she opened the laptop his skype was opened.  
A woman with blonde hair was on the screen and had yet to notice Callie since the video signal was down. "I was wondering what the hell happened, you were in the middle of telling me about your so called 'terrible life' when the screen just blacked out and—Oh. Hi," the woman on the other end stopped mid-sentence as the video turned back on and she noticed Callie.  
Callie raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit too cheerfully and said, "Hi. Who the hell are you?"  
Owen tried to interject but Callie quickly put her hand up, not turning her attention away from the screen.  
"Teddy," the woman said in an obvious tone, like Callie should know who this gorgeous woman talking to her husband was.  
Callie kept up the obviously forced cheerful façade and said, "Ohh, you're Teddy. Okay." With that she shut the laptop again, leaning on the desk glaring at Owen.  
"I…uh," he stuttered, "I told you I skyped with some of my army buddies. Keeps the PTSD down to a minimum."  
"Oh, and it never occurred to you to tell me something about your little friend Teddy, like, oh I don't know, her _gender_?!" Callie could feel heat coursing through her body, and not in a good way. If she weren't so angry in this moment she's sure she would be crying.  
"I didn't think it mattered," he stated simply.  
"You didn't think it _mattered?_" she asked incredulously, "It didn't matter that every time we talked about Teddy and the army buddies that I referred to her as a _he_ and you never corrected me? You didn't think little detail was something you should tell me?"  
"It shouldn't be a big deal," Owen said trying to shrug it off.  
"The fact that you _didn't _tell me and purposefully left out information tells me that it _is_ in fact a big deal. If you lied about this, what the hell else are you lying about?"  
"Nothing!"  
"What really happened to your hand, Owen?" Callie was yelling now. Luckily the basement walls were thick.  
"I told you, I-"  
"What really happened to your hand?" She interjected.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Who did you hurt this time?" She asked, sounding defeated.  
"I didn't hurt anyone, I just punched a window."

"Oh, just a window. Well that's okay then," she said sarcastically.  
"Don't start with me, Callie, alright? It was an accident."  
"An accident that you didn't tell me about! And had, who, Dr. Yang fix? Unbelievable!" She shouted, pacing the room.  
"You're making this worse than it needs to be."  
"_I'm_ making it worse? I can't believe you just said that. You know what Owen? I'm done just pretending that everything is fine with you and with us, because I'm just lying to myself and it's not helping you get better. You need help. As in, professional help to get through this."  
"I told you, I'm fine!" Owen shouted, his anger getting the better of him as he stood quickly, knocking his chair over in the process and standing an inch away from Callie.  
"No, you're not," she whispered on the brink of tears. She spun around and marched up the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" he asked angrily as he followed.  
"I'm calling the neighbors. They won't mind watching the kids…_again_. I don't want them in this environment until you've gotten better."  
"I would never hurt my own children," he said reaching to grab the phone from Callie.  
"That may be true, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take. And I need to clear my head. So, I'm calling them."  
"I can watch my own damn children," he muttered under his breath as he struggled to get the phone from Callie. Finally he snatched it and threw it across the house. Callie looked at the broken phone in utter shock, before marching next door.

After Callie took the kids next door, she started driving as she furiously wiped her tears. She didn't really have anywhere else to go besides the hospital, so she chose that as her destination. She needed someone to talk to. Outside of her family, she didn't have many close, dependable friends, considering her busy schedule. She couldn't go to Bailey-the poor woman just got fired. She found out from Addison that her married life wasn't as perfect as she'd led on, and she didn't want to bother her with her own drama. _Arizona_. That was the next thought that popped in her head. Once she thought it, she knew that's exactly where she was going. Just thinking about Arizona made her feel slightly warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I own none of these characters, all belong to Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 2:

Arizona was finishing up some charts when a breathless Callie stopped a few feet in front of her. Arizona's own breath caught in her throat as she took in the beautiful Latina. She was wearing jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and a loosely fitted red blouse with her hair splayed out across her shoulders. Her make-up was smeared and her face red. Arizona could tell she'd been crying, but even then the woman looked radiant. She had to mentally stop herself from biting down on her lip and keep from ogling. Callie didn't seem to notice.  
"How about those drinks…tonight?" Callie asked cautiously.  
Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat and responded, "Sure." She cleared her throat and shook her head slightly. "Sure, drinks would be great. I get off in 10-get off work…get off work in 10 minutes." She turned around to continue charting to keep Callie from noticing the color in her cheeks. Callie breathed a sigh of relief and smirked slightly. Then Callie realized she was still standing there staring at Arizona doing charts. Arizona could feel Callie's eyes boring into her, so she closed the chart quickly and said, "Okay, I guess I can get off now."  
Callie raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, amused.  
Arizona closed her eyes slightly and bit down on her bottom lip as color rose to her cheeks again. "Shut up, Calliope." She started walking toward the locker room.  
Callie followed one step behind chuckling and said, "Hey, I didn't say anything."  
"Whatever," Arizona mumbled. Callie sensed her discomfort and quickly changed the subject with, "Hey, how the heck did you know my full name? Nobody knows my name."  
Arizona smirked slightly, grateful for the change in subject. "People talk."  
Callie chuckled, "Okay, but people don't talk that much."  
Arizona gave her a sideways glance and said, "Well, I guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Calliope."  
"Like you're a stalker?" Callie joked. She realized she already felt better spending 2 minutes with this woman.  
Arizona lightly hit her arm and said, "No, Calliope, not like I'm a stalker. It was on one of your charts. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."  
Callie realized she didn't mind when the blonde said her full name. It sounded better somehow coming from her. They reached the locker room and Arizona slipped off her lab coat, while Callie took a seat on the bench. "Well, nobody else seemed to notice my full name on those charts before."  
"I notice everything about you, Calliope," Arizona said absentmindedly before her eyes went wide as she stared at the locker.  
"Really?" Callie said with much interest and hint of flirtation.  
Arizona closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, mentally berating herself for her word vomit. She took a breath and turned to look at Callie and said, "Yes, but don't make me regret saying that and wipe that cocky grin on your face right now."  
Callie attempted to stop smiling, but failed miserably, "What? I just find it interesting, that's all."  
"Uh huh," Arizona said chuckling as she lifted her blouse over her head. She absentmindedly searched through her locker for clothes, when she sensed a shift in the mood. She turned slowly and found Callie staring unabashedly. Callie realized she was staring, but she couldn't seem to help it. Arizona's toned, long torso was staring right at her. She let her eyes slowly drag upward toward the plump breasts covered in black lace, up her cream-colored chest until she reached Arizona's beautiful face when she realized Arizona had said something. She swallowed the lump in her throat, closed her mouth, before saying, "Huh?"  
Arizona smirked, then grinned, dimples full in force and said, "I said…like what you see?"  
Callie shook her head as color rose to her cheeks, and swiveled on the bench until she wasn't facing her anymore and said, "I don't—what? I don't know what you're talking about." _She's just gorgeous; I'm allowed to notice that. Women are naturally more attractive than men._  
Arizona continued to search through her locker and glanced sideways at her, "It's okay," she threw on a blue blouse, having mercy on the poor Latina and continued, "Everyone does. I'm hot."  
Callie spun around, grateful Arizona had a shirt on and said, "Oh, and who's the cocky one now?"  
Arizona laughed and Callie thought she could listen to that laugh all day. "It's not cocky if it's a fact."  
"Alright, you got me there," Callie said lightly as Arizona pulled on jeans under her skirt, before ridding of it completely.  
_She's straight, Arizona. She's straight. And married. Very married. _"Alright, let's get out of here," she said shutting her locker.

Once at Joes, they fell into easy conversation at the bar. They were content and comfortable with one another more than they ever expected. Arizona knew she couldn't avoid the inevitable all night. They had to pop the pretty pink bubble they were living in at the moment.  
So once their laughter died down Arizona gently asked, "So…why tonight?"  
Callie put her drink down still smiling and asked, "What do you mean?"  
Arizona tilted her head slightly saying, "Why did you want to come back for drinks tonight?"  
Callie shrugged. "Seemed a good a time as any."  
"Calliope…" Arizona said knowingly.  
Callie sighed. There it was again. That angelic voice that sang her name in a way that she was sure she'd tell Arizona anything. "Owen…"  
"Ah," Arizona said knowingly, "Hold that thought. Two more drinks, Joe. Make it a double." She pointed at Joe, then looked back at Callie saying, "Go ahead."  
Callie chuckled nervously and proceeded to tell Arizona just what happened that evening. Arizona never once took her eyes off the Latina and listened so intently that it almost made Callie uncomfortable. Almost. Because mostly it made Callie feel cared for in a way she hadn't in a long time. It was comfortable, easy, yet unnerving. Arizona seemed to swirl so many emotions inside her, Callie could hardly keep up.  
"And…" Callie trailed off as she finished her story.  
"And what?" Arizona prodded gently.  
Callie laughed, "Nevermind. Forget it. It's embarrassing."  
" I doubt it," Arizona said not giving up.  
"No, it really is," Callie said taking a long swig of her drink.  
"Look," Arizona sighed, "It can't be that bad. And I know we haven't really gotten to know each other, but you can trust me. I'm a great friend." Arizona dropped a big dimpled smile in there for good measure.  
"So I'm quickly realizing," Callie said with a smile.  
Arizona waited patiently.  
"Owen and I…we haven't…we haven't had sex in a long time."  
Arizona chuckled a little, picking up her drink and asked, "Okay, how long is long?"  
Callie hesitated then let out a quiet, "9 months."  
Arizona spit out her drink as she began choking.  
"Ugh, see I told you," Callie said handing her a napkin.  
"No, no," Arizona said reassuringly once she settled, "It's not that bad."  
"It's the length of a pregnancy," Callie deadpanned.  
Arizona grinned and said, "Okay, so it's been a while. But everyone is different."  
"Oh, who am I kidding, you probably just had sex yesterday."  
Arizona laughed too fake and said, "No…no I did not." Callie waited while she let Arizona finish. "Okay, two days ago."  
"See?" Callie shouted putting her hands up in the air dramatically. Callie didn't understand why, but the thought of Arizona having sex with someone two days ago brought a new kind of anger toward to her.  
"Well, then do something about it," Arizona said in an obvious tone. Not that she actually wanted Callie to go have sex. The fact that Callie hadn't only made Arizona more attracted to her in this moment clouded by alcohol.  
"I can't exactly just fight with my husband, then randomly have sex with him. And doing it yourself isn't nearly as satisfying, let me tell ya."  
Arizona had to literally cross her legs as an image of Callie touching herself popped into her mind. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to form a response other than the inappropriate "do it with me" answer. She cleared her throat and said, "I'll take your word for it." Okay, so not great. But better than what she would have said.  
Callie just nodded.  
"So…" Arizona started, "9 months. That is a long time. You must be—  
"Horny?" Callie finished, "Yeah, like all the time. Makes my job much more difficult."  
Arizona laughed at this and was about to answer when a ginger entered the bar obnoxiously with a booming voice that shouted for Callie. Owen.  
The light-hearted mood suddenly dropped immensely as Callie noticed her husband hobbling in, obviously drunk.  
"Owen?" Callie all but yelled.  
"Callie!" He boomed back, "You can't just leave in the middle of our conversation."  
Callie quickly walked over toward him so that they were no longer yelling and said, "Our conversation was over, Owen. You won't get the help you need."  
Arizona sat back at the bar quietly watching the argument unfold. She didn't know whether she should leave or not. So she waited. Callie finally looked back at Arizona with an apologetic frown. She held Owen's hand as she walked back over to her.  
"I'm gonna have to get him home…I'm sorry I dragged you out here."  
"No dragging on this end, Calliope. Pretty sure I skipped beside you," Arizona said lightly.  
Callie grinned as her heart fluttered at Arizona's kind words. The moment was broken when Owen said, "You let her call you Calliope? You don't let anyone call you that."  
Arizona tried her best to hide her grin, but to no avail.  
Callie cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Yeah, so I need to get him home before he does something else stupid."  
"I did nothing stupid," he said pointedly.  
"You drove drunk, you asshole," Callie said, holding him up as he stumbled, "Would you mind taking my car while I drive him home and then I'll bring you back to yours?" She felt horrible as she pleaded to Arizona.  
"Yes, of course!" Arizona said with conviction to assure Callie.  
"Thank you so much," Callie breathed a sigh of relief. She was never so grateful for Arizona than in that moment.  
When they arrived back at Callie's, Callie put Owen to bed quickly with little argument, and ran back out to meet Arizona at the car. She got in the driver's seat, leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Arizona just gazed at her with nothing but empathy. When Callie opened her eyes, one tear made its way down her cheek, and all of Arizona's instinct told her to reach out to catch it. So she did. She wiped the lone tear away with her thumb as she grazed Callie's cheek. Callie turned her gaze to Arizona for a moment before averting her eyes and covering her head with her hands saying, "I'm so sorry. So sorry."  
"Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?" Arizona asked gently scooting closer to Callie trying to pull her hands away from her face so she could meet her eyes.  
Callie kept her eyes down as she sniffled and said, "Well, let me see. I showed up to the hospital a mess, cornered you into getting drinks with me, only to have Owen show up before we could even have some fun, and then dragged you back here to help clean up my mess."  
"That's a lot of dragging on your end, Calliope," Arizona joked lightly.  
Callie chuckled lightly before she shook her head and finally met Arizona's gaze. It was then she realized her hand was still in the vice grip of Arizona's. "I'm sorry," she tried once more.  
"Stop apologizing," Arizona said quietly, but with sincerity. She wiped a strand of Callie's hair behind her ear and sighed before she continued. She didn't want to say something too personal, but Callie needed it right now. "Look, as far as Owen goes, that's not your fault. You couldn't have foreseen his dicketry."  
Callie laughed. "Dicketry? You just made up that word."  
"Yes, yes I did," Arizona scoffed, "Don't make fun while I'm trying to cheer you up."  
Callie smiled gently and squeezed the hand still in hers, "Sorry. Continue, please."  
"So, yeah, not your fault. As for coming back here with you, I think it was my duty as a doctor and a fellow citizen to make sure nobody got hurt tonight. Simple common sense."  
Callie chuckled again but let her continue.  
"And getting drinks…I already told you that I wanted to. If I couldn't or didn't want to, don't you think I would've said no? And I thought we were already having fun! As far as you being a mess…" She trailed off and let out another breath before continuing, "You are everything but. If the hospital wasn't one big gossip pool, nobody would ever know the shit you go through at home. Even if they did, you handle everything with such grace and maturity, it's admirable. It's strong; it's brave; it's motherly; it's honorable; it's beautiful, as are you. So no, you don't get to apologize for being a 'mess,' because you, my dear, are everything but."  
Callie smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes for an entirely different reason. She looked down bashfully before looking back up and whispering, "Thank you…" with all she had. Because she didn't know what else to say, for she was at a loss of words.  
Arizona let out a one dimpled smile and squeezed Callie's hand before releasing and sitting back in her seat. Callie drove Arizona back to the hospital to get her car.  
Callie put the car in park and turned to face Arizona. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"  
"Yes, Calliope," Arizona said with a little eye roll.  
"Just making sure" Callie put her arms up in defense.  
"I know. I appreciate it," Arizona grinned.  
"Yeah, well, again, I'm really s—"  
"Don't you dare," Arizona said pointedly.  
"Okay, fine," Callie chuckled, "Can I at least thank you again for all your help tonight? Today has been…quite eventful. And I really appreciate you being there for it, even though you didn't have to."  
"Yeah, but I wanted to," Arizona said as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek. She wasn't sure what came over her, but it felt natural. "Besides," she whispered in her ear, "I need a little adventure in my life."  
Callie shivered slightly as she felt Arizona pull away. Arizona sat back and searched for a pen out of her bag. She found it and grabbed Callie's arm.  
"Uh…what are you doing?" Callie asked slightly shaken from the proximity of Arizona from a moment before.  
"I'm writing my number down," Arizona said not looking up, "So that if anything ever happens like this again, you can reach me. And you won't have to run through the rain into the hospital."  
Callie laughed and Arizona put the cap back on the pen.  
"Seriously though, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there." She turned to leave the car as Callie sat lightly rubbing the arm which Arizona wrote on. She felt tingly. Before Arizona could get in her car, Callie rolled down her window and called, "Arizona!"  
Arizona turned, her small curls bouncing slightly.  
Callie grinned and said, "You're pretty awesome, you know that?"  
Arizona feigned thought then looked back at Callie saying, "Maybe just a little bit." With that she sent Callie a wink and closed the door behind her.  
Once she got inside her car she watched Callie's car leave and sighed. _What the hell am I doing? This is dangerous territory. _But she couldn't deny everything she just told Callie wasn't true. It all was. And that alone scared her more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole week Callie and Arizona tried to have lunch together whenever they could  
if their schedules matched up. They hadn't gotten the chance to go out for  
drinks again, but they said they would soon. They were growing very fond of  
each other in such a short amount of time, and either one couldn't have been  
more grateful for the new friendship.

Callie had just finished one of her surgeries, and decided to text Arizona to  
see if she was free. _Hey, what's your schedule like today?_

Arizona felt a buzzing in her pocket and her face lit up as Calliope's name  
appeared on the screen. She quickly texted back. _ Just kicked surgery ass! What's  
up? _Arizona knew that Callie was done with her surgery, or should be. She  
had checked the schedule that very morning just to make sure she would be done  
around the same time as her. It wasn't weird. It was normal for friends to do  
that.

_Me too! Pizza is calling out to me…_

Arizona chuckled at Callie's choice of words. _Hmm…interesting dilemma, considering the cafeteria never sells the  
cheesy goodness._

_Would be, but I just happened to order a large, and I shouldn't eat the entire_  
_thing by myself._

Arizona smirked, knowing where this was going. _If  
you're implying what I think you are…I like the plain stuff. I'd be happy to  
join you._

_Oh…awkward. I said I shouldn't eat it by myself, but I was going to…I guess you_  
_could join if you really want._

Arizona scoffed as she read Callie's message and was about to respond when  
she received another one. _Just kidding ;)_

Arizona laughed, enjoying the flirting. Banter. It was innocent banter. _You're mean._

_Maybe. But I'm the one with the pizza, so you have to come see me for…what was_  
_it? That cheesy goodness?_

_Now you're mocking me! I'm not that hungry anymore._

_Ha-ha, get your cute butt over here before I actually do finish it._

Arizona grinned at the excitement of eating with Callie, again. _K I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 5 (:_

_Actually, could you meet me in the on-call room on the 4__th__ floor, I  
don't feel like moving haha_

Arizona decided to tread through dangerous waters, because the opportunity  
was too good to pass up. _Whoa, Calliope, you know I'm not that kind of girl…_

Callie felt her cheeks turn bright red as she realized the implication  
behind Arizona's words. She shook it off, telling herself she was just  
embarrassed at the mess up. _Shutup. The  
pizza will be gone in 2 seconds._

_Wait I'm coming!_

_…apparently you are that kind of girl._

Arizona barked with laughter and felt her own face flush crimson red. _Okay…that was good._

_Obviously._

Arizona burst into the on-call room a minute later with a huge grin. "Evil  
human being, you are," Arizona said plopping on the bed beside Callie.

"Okay, yoda, you started it," Callie chuckled and offered the pizza box to  
Arizona. They were sitting with their backs against the wall and their feet  
dangling off the bed.

"So, how did your surgery go?" Arizona asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Rocked it, too," Callie said with a shrug.

"Of course," Arizona said smiling, "So, how's Owen?"

"Doing really well. He's been going to his therapy sessions willingly, which is  
a start."

"And how are you and Owen?" Arizona asked with hesitation.

Callie chuckled, "If you mean, having sex, then no, we're still not. We're not  
emotionally all there either."

"I'm sorry," Arizona said with a hint of guilty relief.

"Don't' be. Things will get better," Callie said with a nod, "And what about  
you, miss I-don't-do-relationships?"

Arizona playfully hit her arm, "I never said that, I just said I haven't had  
one in a long time!"

Callie snorted and said, "Okay, well anyone on the horizon?"

Arizona shook her head and mumbled, "No," but the blush that filled her cheeks  
said otherwise.

"There is totally someone!" Callie all put squealed, "Come on, who is it? Is it  
that guy from last week, the one you had sex with like right before we hung  
out?" Callie didn't know why, but when she asked this she felt a tightening in  
her stomach.

Arizona didn't know why she hadn't told Callie she was gay. Maybe because she  
didn't want to freak her new friend out, or maybe because it just hadn't come  
up. She didn't want it to change their relationship. Or maybe if she told  
Callie she'd figure out her secret crush. Arizona chuckled lightly and said,  
"No, Callie, not the one from that night. There's nobody."

"Come on, I can tell, there has to be somebody," said Callie prodding her.

"Nobody that's interested in me…" Arizona trailed off.

"Oh, and how do you know that? Have you asked?"

"No…I'm not this person's type. I don't have to ask."

"Oh, come on that's bullshit, you'll never know until you try, Arizona. Anyone  
would be lucky to have you, you're a catch!" Callie threw up her hands as if it  
were the most obvious thing in the world.

Arizona swallowed and twiddled with her pizza before she quietly asked, "You  
think so?" She hated how vulnerable she could be around Callie.

Callie laughed in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had to tell this woman  
how wonderful she was, but she would. "Obviously…Arizona you're smart, funny,  
adorable, sweet, bubbly, beautiful…all those wonderful things. You're  
spectacular. You have to know this."

Arizona shrugged with a smile as she felt her heart soar at Callie's kind  
words, "Sometimes, but it helps to hear it every once in a while." She grinned  
at Callie who chuckled.

They looked around the room for a minute before Arizona asked, "Why did you  
want to meet in here today?"

Callie shrugged, "The cafeteria is always crowded, and I didn't really feel  
like dealing with people today. It get's exhausting trying to keep up the  
ready-made image people hold of me."

"Ohh, so not to have your way with me like most people do in on-call rooms?"  
Arizona joked. But even as she said it she cursed herself for letting it get to  
that.

Callie choked on her pizza and chuckled as she tried to knock the mental image  
out of her mind. She tried to stay on topic after she took a sip of water and  
said, "No, goofball. You should be so lucky."

Arizona couldn't argue there. And now she was really cursing herself for  
starting this. She looked down and let her curls hang loosely over the side of  
her face to keep Callie from seeing. She quickly changed the subject. "I'm  
having the last piece of pizza!" She called out and dove for the box.

Callie tried to snatch it before Arizona could reach, but to no avail. "What?!  
No fair, you so had more than me!"

"Nuh-uh" Arizona said, realizing the immaturity in her voice.

"Oh, that's it," Callie said, lunging for Arizona. Arizona squealed as Callie  
pinned her to the bed, trying to grab the pizza from her hands while Arizona took  
a bite. Callie resorted to tickling Arizona, while Arizona resorted to flailing  
and lightly hitting Callie. The pizza ended up flying across the room. Their  
laughter slowly died down, and it was then Callie realized she had Arizona's  
hands pinned above her head, their faces a mere inch apart. Both smiles faded  
as breaths intermingled. Callie's hair cascaded around Arizona and both of  
their breathing became more shallow. Arizona's eyes were wide with fear,  
anticipation, and desire.

God, her eyes are so blue. Her skin, I didn't realize how soft it was. What are  
you doing Callie, this is a girl, you're married, and she's just your close  
friend. You're just lonely, obviously.

Even as these thoughts ran through  
Callie's head, she didn't move from her position. She didn't want to. And felt  
as though she physically couldn't.

Arizona was in a similar position, gazing up into those chocolate brown orbs  
before her. _She's so beautiful. She's  
always beautiful. What the hell is happening? She could easily move away too,  
but she's not. God, I just want to kiss her._ Arizona didn't move either, as  
they sat contently staring at each other. The only sound that could be heard  
were the light breaths as their chests rose and fell together. Neither wanted  
to move. Neither wanted to ruin whatever this was. Neither wanted this moment  
to end for fear of what was to follow. Time seemed to stand still, and the  
world around them didn't exist. Except it did. And they were in a hospital, and  
Callie was married, and supposedly straight, and they couldn't do this. Arizona  
felt like she had to break the silence, even though she didn't want to. She was  
fairly certain Callie didn't want her to either.

She swallowed, feeling like she needed water, and whispered, "What are you  
doing?" She didn't think she had the courage to ask such a bold and direct  
question. But with Callie, all things she would normally do seemed to get  
thrown out the window. Callie was her drug; she couldn't get enough of her, and  
she didn't even have her; she was addicting, her high, and that gave her  
courage equivalent to that of a drunk person.

Callie's eyes scanned Arizona's face, taking in every inch of her creamy skin,  
golden hair, pink lips, all of her. She too swallowed before answering in a  
raspy voice, "I don't know. Just…looking at you." It was an honest answer.

Arizona didn't have a response, but if Callie kept lying on her the way she  
was, she was going to kiss her unintentionally. They were already so close,  
really only one of them would have to tilt their heads and their lips would  
meet. How did they get this close? Neither remembered it happening, but they  
were drawn to each other, like magnets. Neither tilted their heads though,  
because neither of them wanted to move. They felt if they moved, it would break  
whatever was happening. So they sat. Staring at each other, and it wasn't  
awkward. It felt real. It felt right. The sound of Callie's pager beeping was the  
only saving grace, otherwise they might have never moved. Callie jumped off  
Arizona, both immediately missing the contact. Callie looked at her pager,  
mumbled "911" and left the room without another word.

Arizona grabbed a pillow and smushed her head into it with a groan. _Stupid. Stupid. What have I done? What the  
hell was that?_ It was then she realized she was talking out loud, because  
Callie had quietly entered back into the room and coughed purposefully. Arizona  
slowly moved the pillow away from her stray curls and stared at Callie with  
wide eyes. Callie chuckled a little at the sight, then sobered up again trying  
to find the words, "It wasn't a 911. And I just…I don't know…"

"I know," Arizona interrupted.

"I have a lot going on right now." Now it sounded like an excuse.

"I know."

"Sorry if I freaked you out."

Arizona smiled slightly and said, "No freaking out over here, Calliope."

Callie nodded her head saying, "Good, that's good." Although she was freaking  
out a little bit. For what, she wasn't completely sure. "So we're good?" She  
had to make sure.

Arizona nodded and said quietly, "We're good."

Callie sighed with relief and said, "Okay, good." She backed out of the room  
slowly and shut the door behind her, feeling more disappointment about leaving  
Arizona than she should.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Wow guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and for following. It really motivated me to get this chapter out faster, so keep it coming (: I hope I don't disappoint! Alright, on with it...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is strictly borrowed.

**Chapter 4: **

Although she would never willingly admit it, Callie had been avoiding Arizona. She hadn't seen her since their little...whatever it was in the on-call room last week. She was busy with many surgeries, dealing with Owen, taking care of the kids, which would normally be true, but Callie was very aware that she was actively avoiding Arizona. And she didn't know why. Okay, she knew why she was avoiding her. She had pinned her to the bed. She just didn't know why the pinning happened. She was terribly confused. Arizona had been such a good friend to her recently, and they'd connected instantly. They had chemistry, that much she knew. She thought it was just a friendly chemistry.

But friends don't pin their friends to beds and stare at them with no intention of moving.

She could still remember the feeling of Arizona's body pressed beneath hers; she could still smell the intoxicating scent radiating from her;she could still feel the light breath tickling her face; she could remember the closeness of their faces and how she could see the small crevices in her lips. She could still see the silky golden hairs sprawled out across the pillow, her long eyelashes, and the natural dimpled cheeks. She could still hear Arizona's sharp intake of breath and the small noise emanating from her throat every time she swallowed. Friends didn't just notice that about their friends. Or if they did they moved on with their lives without this bubbling confusion. _You could have at least gotten off the poor girl, Callie, Jesus. _She'd been having the same conversation with herself for a week. She'd come to the conclusion that she was attracted to Arizona. _So what? It doesn't mean anything. And it certainly doesn't mean you have to do anything. _She figured she was just searching for some sort of emotional connection that was lacking in her marriage, and Arizona had quickly become her best friend. Although Callie knew all this, she also knew that she had it worse than she was letting on, because if it weren't a big deal, if she could just shake off the feeling she got around Arizona, there wouldn't be the need to avoid her...

Arizona was in a different state of confusion. She knew Callie was avoiding her, but she couldn't understand why. She pinpointed it to that day in the on-call room, but she just couldn't understand why Callie was making a big deal out of it. _Maybe she figured out I'm a lesbian and I freaked her out. Oh God! Or maybe you both just had a momentary lapse in judgement. Or you imagined it. Oh who am I kidding..._Arizona had been through every scenario she could come up with in her head. She felt so alone without her new found best friend. She had other friends in the hospital. Colleen, Joan from Ortho...but none of them were Callie. Perfect Callie. Arizona knew she was starting to fall for the gorgeous Latina, but she couldn't seem to help it. She felt a natural pull towards the woman. She just wanted to go back to that day in the on-call room and pause time, because she had never felt so alive than in that moment. For her, it wasn't a moment of confusion or awkwardness; it was a moment of clarity: that Calliope was as close to perfect as they come, that any moment with any other woman that followed would feel insignificant and arbitrary, as long as Calliope lived and breathed the same air as her. It scared Arizona just how drawn to this woman she was, and how quickly she realized she could get sucked in if she weren't careful to guard her heart.

And now Callie was avoiding her.

_I probably scared __her away._ Arizona had no idea what had gone wrong, but she was determined to fix it.

* * *

Callie dropped her bag on the couch with a sigh. She felt as though she had a huge weight on her shoulders, and that nothing could lift it except for no one other than Arizona. It was an unsettling, startling feeling. She'd had back to back surgeries, and she hated how much she missed just talking to Arizona. Her children entered the room running toward her, and she realized the weight could most definitely be lifted by her three little angels. They were the cure to everything. Owen entered tentatively, watching the small scene unfold-Allegra chatting about her day and the twins babbling along with her. He hated himself for what he was about to say, but he knew it had to be done.  
"Callie, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Callie's smile faded slightly before she kissed her children and followed Owen into the kitchen.  
"I have to tell you something, Callie," he said seriously.  
Callie was starting to get nervous, "Okay, what is it Owen? What's wrong?"  
He hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing, "I've been going to therapy, I have. And while I don't think it helps, I'm continuing to go for the sake of my children."  
"I understand," Callie said, feeling like Owen needed a confirmation to keep going.  
He continued, "She has helped me come to acknowledge some things about myself, including that I do in fact have some issues to work out, even if I think they are unfix-able. She also helped me realize...the best thing I can do for you and the kids is to be honest with you in a way I hadn't been doing."  
Callie simply nodded, completely agreeing with that statement.  
Owen couldn't look Callie in the eye as he uttered the next few words, "I cheated on you."  
Callie felt a sudden tightening in her chest that threatened to burst. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut and left their hand inside. This was not what she was expecting. At. All. She felt her mouth open and close multiple times, but no sound came out.  
"Please say something, Callie," Owen said meeting her eyes for the first time.  
Callie cleared her throat and tried again, "With who?" It came out in such a whisper that Owen almost missed it.  
Owen shook his head and said, "You don't know her...it was just a one time thing and it didn't mean anything-"  
"With who, Owen!?" Callie all but yelled, startling even herself.  
Owen simply stared.  
"Answer the damn question, Owen!" Callie yelled, but realized her children were in the next room and took her voice down a notch. They couldn't hear this. She wouldn't allow it.  
"I don't remember her name," he said with a guilty defeat, "I met her at a bar. After we had a fight. It was a few months ago."  
Callie felt tears threatening to fall. She couldn't believe this was happening _again._ Sure Owen had let her down before, but never cheated on her. She thought after George, she would have figured out how to pick the faithful ones by now.  
"I can't believe you!" She couldn't contain the few tears that fell anymore.  
"I never meant to hurt you, Callie!"  
"I don't care Owen! You don't do this, you just don't. You don't think I was _tempted?_ You don't think I had options? You don't think I realize just how much our relationship has been falling apart for who knows how long?" Even as Callie said the words, she found more truth and meaning in the fact that she was tempted than she anticipated. The fact that she was drawn to Arizona had merely been thoughts and self-defining moments, but never had she uttered out loud that Arizona had been an option. Not that Owen knew that, but still.  
"I know Callie. I feel terrible," Owen said again shaking his head.  
"Oh, you feel terrible, well that's okay then!"  
"Callie, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry."  
"I don't know, Owen, okay? I don't know what I want. Not this," she said wiping her eyes, "I just...I can't do this anymore. I'm running out of fight."  
"What are you trying to say?" Owen asked with hesitancy.  
"I don't know, Owen. I need time. You need to give me time to process this," she spat out, "I've stood by you through sickness and health, in good times and bad, through the lies, through the hardship, but I _will not_ put up with infidelity." She grabbed her jacket and started to head for the door.  
"Where are you going?" he called after.  
"Out," she said shortly, "Stay and watch the kids. I don't want them to see me like this."  
She all but slammed the door before the tears she'd held back finally fell and a meltdown rippled through her body and into her bones. She wasn't sure which hurt more: the fact that he had actually slept with someone or the fact that it was more of an acknowledgement to their failing marriage. She didn't think it was just Owen that had her crying. It was everything: the fact that she didn't know, the fact that she trusted him, the fact that their lives had come to this, the fact that her parents would surely find out and try to convince her to forgive him, the fact that her children were at risk of being hurt, and the final fact that scared her more than anything, all she wanted to do was run to Arizona's awaiting arms.

* * *

Arizona slowly trudged out of the hospital with a slight sadness she hadn't expected. It had been a long day. And she missed Calliope. Despite how much she wanted to ignore the butterflies and feeling in her chest, she couldn't, and she knew she had to. It was exhausting-trying to stay away from Calliope and pretend her feelings were strictly platonic-it was exhausting, and she didn't know how much longer she could bear to be away from the girl. Arizona didn't feel like going home yet. She didn't want to go to her apartment, alone, like she did every night she wasn't having a one-night stand. She wanted to go to the one place she'd found serenity and happiness near Seattle in the past: the bench down the lawn overlooking the city. It was her spot. It was her coping mechanism, her safety. And she needed to feel safe right now.

As Arizona walked toward her bench, she noticed the seat already occupied, which rarely ever happened, especially toward the end of the day. As she got closer, she recognized the woman that constantly seemed to occupy her thoughts. She'd recognize that raven hair and caramel skin anywhere. She pulled up short, unsure of whether she should continue. After all, Callie had been avoiding her for a reason. Callie looked up at that moment with tears streaming down her cheeks and met Arizona's eyes. Callie turned her head and furiously wiped the tears away. Arizona's immediate reaction to the poor sight before her was to rush to her side. So she did. She couldn't bear to see this radiant woman looking so forlorn. Before Arizona sat down, she stood in front of Callie, waiting for permission to go any further.  
Callie looked up at Arizona with her watered eyes and scooted over slightly, silently requesting Arizona's presence. Arizona took the seat willingly. No words had been said, and none needed to be.  
Callie chuckled sadly before saying in a raspy voice, "Are you ever going to see me when I'm _not_ crying?"  
Arizona had to shake away the feeling in the pit of her stomach at hearing Calliopes husky voice through her tears. She didn't know what to say, so she lightly placed a tentative hand on top of Callie's resting on her thigh.  
Callie lifted her eyes to meet Arizona's and said, "Sorry I've been so busy this week. I've had a lot...going on. Mostly in my crazy head."  
Arizona smiled slightly at Callie's honesty. "Your head's not too crazy, Calliope. Just the normal amount."  
"You must think...well I don't know what you think. Not good things," Callie stated.  
"I could never think anything less than wonderful about you, Calliope," she said squeezing her hand, "You want to tell me what's got you so upset that you've stolen the one spot in Seattle I call home?"  
Callie's head snapped up as realization dawned on her, "This is your spot? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I mean, it's kind of my spot too. Not that I claimed it. But just that I come here sometimes when I'm upset and I have nowhere to go or I just need to clear my head. But I can leave if-"  
Arizona silenced Callie with one finger softly pressed to her lips. Callie shut her mouth, almost around Arizona's finger unintentionally, but Arizona managed to pull her finger away before that. Callie missed the contact immediately. Arizona chuckled slightly and said, "I could let you ramble, but I don't consider this only my spot. Obviously, it's open to the public. But I come here when I'm sad, too. And I'd be more than happy to share it with you."  
Callie felt a smile tugging at her lips and part of the hole in heart fill slightly with more kind words from the one and only Arizona Robbins.  
Arizona continued, "So you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" The entire time their hands remained in contact, still resting on Callie's lap.  
Callie took a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "Owen cheated on me."  
"What?!" Arizona said with nothing but anger and shock.  
"Yeah. A month or so ago, with some random chick at a bar," Callie said sadly.  
Arizona's face alternated from every emotion possible: anger to disbelief to realization to understanding and to empathy. "I'm sorry. I don't know how he could have done that to you."  
Callie nodded and said, "You know, I think the worst part of all of this is realizing just how close our marriage is to ending. You think that when I found out I would feel something...anger, anything, at him for doing this to me. But really, I was so upset for everyone else in our lives that are bound to be affected. I was mad for them, not myself. I was upset that I _didn't _ care more about my own heart as a result of his actions. I just...I realized I don't think I was ever truly in love with Owen. And that...that is harder than any of it. To think that our entire marriage was a lie, a waste, that my children witnessed a loveless marriage, that I said vows I never truly meant...that's harder to accept than anything. I'm not who I thought I was. I'm so lost." Callie took a deep breath, not meaning to delve so much into her thoughts. But Arizona always seemed to bring out any side of Callie.  
Arizona sighed before placing her arm on the back of the bench behind Callie and facing her directly to say, "Your marriage is not a waste. It gave you the most precious and valuable things in your life, but you know that already. And you do love Owen, on some level, you know you do, but you may not be _in _love with him. So, you found out now that he wasn't the one for you. At least you figured it out now before it was too late. I'm not saying I'm glad he cheated...but aren't you glad you had this moment of realization and clarity before your children were truly old enough to understand the depth?" She tilted her head a little, studying the beautiful Latina before her. She felt her heart break at the pain she could see emanating from Callie's eyes.  
"You're right. I know you are...it's just hard to accept that. And that I didn't see this coming. That I let it happen to me...again," Callie glanced up at Arizona to gauge her reaction.  
Arizona didn't want to pry into her past relationships, but she could only assume by the implication that this wasn't the first time. Arizona lightly rubbed Callie's shoulder with the hand wrapped around her and said, "You don't blame yourself for this, do you hear me? This. Is not. Your fault." Arizona wanted to emphasize to make Callie believe her.  
Callie slightly shook her head, taking in Arizona's words, attempting to believe them but only finding more pain within. She replayed Arizona's words and couldn't help but breakdown again. The more she told herself it wasn't her fault, the more she had trouble believing it somehow. Arizona cupped her face with two hands as Callie cried, leaning into Arizona. Arizona lightly kissed Callie's forehead as her own tears threatened to fall and hugged Callie's head closer so that Callie was in the crook of her neck. They sat in that position for what felt like a long time until Callie's sobs turned to sniffles and all that was left was the sound of their breathing. Callie slowly lifted her head and wiped her cheeks to rid of any make up and sat back in the bench. Arizona's arm resumed it's resting spot behind her.  
"Have I hit rock bottom yet?" Callie asked looking straightforward.  
"I think you've dug a little deeper than rock bottom, Calliope," Arizona whispered softly, "And now you really can only go up from here."  
Callie smiled at the use of her name once again, and the kind words Arizona seemed to never run out of.  
She set her head on Arizona's shoulder as both of them watched the sunset, awaiting a new day.

**Woah. Didn't know where that chapter was going in the beginning and I kind of just kept writing. I just wrote for an hour and a half straight, so I'm sorry if there's MANY mistakes. I'll try to go back and fix it later, but I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, but I have the general direction and idea, so bear with me. ****Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions for change or requests for future chapters let me know! Definitely open to some ideas.  
Oh, and I usually don't like to leave things on cliffhangers, so you shouldn't have to worry about that TOO much with me. I make no promises though(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.  
**  
A/N: Hey guys! I know it might seem to be going a little slow, but I felt like it was necessary. I didn't want Callie to cheat on Owen, but I also wanted her to realize her attraction to Arizona prior to the divorce stuff. Kind of challenging, but I think I'm through the brink of it. I'll try to get chapters up weekly, but I am stupidly participating in NaNoWriMo this month (National Novel Writing Month)...like a psycho.** **On top of that, I have all my classes to worry about. ****So, I can't make promises, but I'm going to try my best.** **Alright, enough of me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Callie went to bed that night right away, not in the mood to talk to Owen about anything at that moment. He would sleep on the couch, as it had usually been happening lately. As Callie's head hit the pillows, she couldn't contain the small smile that grazed her features thinking about Arizona. The woman was miraculous. She had the power to change Callie's mood in an instant. She seemed to just have this hold on her. After talking and watching the sunset, Arizona had hopped up off the bench, startling Callie.  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Callie chuckled a little as Arizona fumbled with her phone. She had an adorable crinkle in her forehead and a look of such concentration Callie thought she would melt right there on the spot.  
"I'm trying to work this stupid phone," Arizona mumbled before her face lit up with victory, "Ha! I got it!" Music started to softly play out of the speakers from her phone.  
"And what exactly are we doing?" Callie asked watching Arizona start to sway her hips slightly.  
"Dancing it out, Calliope. Always helps," Arizona said turning up the music.  
Callie shook her head and smiled slightly, just watching Arizona move with her eyes closed.  
When Arizona opened her eyes, they connected with Callie's and her legs suddenly felt mushy. She gained her composure and said, "Come on, Calliope, it really helps, trust me."  
"I'm enjoying myself just fine over here, thank you," Callie stated a matter-of-factually.  
"Are you really going to make me dance by myself?" Arizona pouted and Callie thought it was probably top five one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.  
She sighed and shook her head slightly. She couldn't say no to this woman. She hopped off the bench just as the chorus built up and joined Arizona. "Wait...and here. It. Comes."  
_Little pieces of me, you can have them for free...  
_The two girls danced wildly, not caring about the world around them, laughing and simply enjoying themselves. They shimmied their shoulders and swayed their hips, not thinking about anything other than this moment. Once again, they were content to just _be_.  
The thought of dancing with Arizona was the last thing on Callie's mind before she drifted off into an unexpectedly peaceful slumber.

Callie knew she had to talk to Owen. Now that she had time to rest and sleep, she knew she might as well rip the band-aid as soon as possible. Owen seemed to think the same thing, for he was waiting for Callie, sitting on the couch with his head down. They smiled sadly at each other before Callie took a seat next to him.  
"I don't...I don't know what to say, Cal," Owen said sighing and shaking his head, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to do that."  
Callie nodded her head slowly and said, "I know. But it's not just your fault. I know we've both been hurting for a while now."  
"I could've tried harder," he said quietly.  
"Yeah, you could have tried harder," Callie whispered sadly.  
A moment passed before Owen continued, "We're not coming back from this, are we?"  
Callie shook her head as tears threatened to fall again, "No, I don't think so, Owen. But I think we...haven't been a 'we' in a while now."  
Owen nodded in agreement, "If it helps, I really really wanted it to work. For the kids...for you. For us."  
"Me too. But we can't force something that just...isn't. And I wanted it to work for the kids too, but what are we teaching them if we stay together in a dysfunctional marriage?"  
"You're right, I know you are," he paused before debating his next question, "Do you still love me, Callie?"  
Callie swallowed before saying, "Of course. I'll always love you, Owen. You're still my best friend...I'm just not _in _love with you anymore."  
"Were you ever really in love with me?"  
Callie choked back tears and said, "I think I wanted to be. But...I don't know. We married so fast. And I thought I could convince myself to be..."  
"It's okay...me too," Owen said reluctantly.  
Callie wiped her eyes as they smiled slightly at each other.  
"I can't believe it's actually...ending," she sighed.  
"It doesn't feel real yet," Owen responded, "...can we still be friends, Callie? Can this end amicably for the kids? For me? I still need you in my life."  
Callie smiled at his honesty, "Of course, Owen. We're friends. I still love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

The following week wasn't the easiest, as to be expected. Owen moved his stuff out and stayed with his parents for the time being. The twins didn't understand why mommy and daddy weren't home with each other anymore. Allegra didn't fully understand and it would take time for her to get used to. It was going to take time for all of them.

"Wait, you're getting _divorced_?" Addison asked in shock. Her, Callie, and Arizona were all eating lunch at the hospital.  
"Yep," Callie replied taking a bite of her salad.  
"But I thought...I don't know I thought things were getting better with you guys."  
"Well, they weren't. I lied...I wanted them to get better," Callie said not making eye contact, "Owen cheated and that was the final straw."  
"I'm sorry," Addison said sadly, "I didn't even realize what with everything going on in my life and...being pregnant. I'm sorry."  
Callie waved her off, "Don't be. I'm fine."  
"She's fine," Arizona said nodding her head.  
"Turns out it's the best thing that could've happened to me," Callie said chuckling slightly and glancing at Arizona.  
"No kidding..." Addison said still in shock.  
"Yeah, I finally have freedom. You know, and a real shot at love."  
"Well, I for one, think drinks are in order," Arizona said piping in.  
Callie smiled. "Yeah, we still haven't gotten those drinks since last time and-"  
"We all know how that turned out," Arizona said cutting her off as they both started laughing.  
"Where should we go? I don't want to do the usual tonight..." Callie trailed off.  
"I say we mix it up. Let's go to a karaoke bar!" Arizona said excitedly. The two of them were completely consumed with each other, not even looking at Addison, but rather one another, their faces only a mere foot apart.  
"I think that sounds fantastic," Addison interjected. Both Callie and Arizona's head snapped up, forgetting they had company.  
"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Arizona said getting up, "I'll text you later." Arizona tried to push down what she was feeling, but she couldn't help but get butterflies at the prospect of another night with Callie. No interruptions. She was truly sorry for Callie and Owen about the divorce...yet she couldn't contain the ever present excitement as well, which made her feel guilty. _Callie is still straight, Arizona. She still has kids to worry about. She's just a friend. _Arizona spent countless times telling herself the same phrase over and over again in hopes that it would stick, but no such luck. She knew she was falling fast for Callie. And falling hard.  
At the table Addison studied Callie for a minute, who still had a grin plastered to her face as she ate her salad.  
"She's perky!" Addison said causing Callie to jump slightly out of her reverie.  
Callie chuckled and said, "Yeah, she is. She's great. She's been really helpful throughout this whole Owen thing, too."  
"I bet she has," Addison said lowering her voice.  
Callie looked at Addison, confused as to where she was going with this.  
"Callie, are you speaking the...vagina monologues now?"  
Callie started choking on her drink and took a moment to regain composure. "Um...what?"  
"Callie..." Addison said knowingly as smirked.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Addy? I think you're going crazy," Callie said chuckling.  
"I think it's great. Arizona, I really do like her. She seems fun, upbeat, the opposite of you."  
Callie swatted at Addison's arm and said, "What? Are you implying that...that Arizona and I...that we're-we're a couple?"  
"Yeah. Because you seem like a couple," Addison said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"That's insane! That's crazy, is-is what it is," Callie said stuttering slightly as she began laughing far too much for the situation to permit.  
Addison simply stared at her as Callie's laughter died down. Callie started fidgeting and playing with her salad, unable to meet Addison's eyes.  
"Callie..." Addison tried again, more soothingly this time.  
Callie jumped up and motioned for Addison to follow her through the cafeteria. She opened the door to an on-call room and quickly shut it behind them. She began pacing back and forth as Addison sat down on the bed.  
"Callie, I-"  
"No, you shush," Callie said pointedly, "I'm processing."  
"I didn't mean to imply that-"  
"That I like her? Because I do!" Callie said throwing her hands up, "She's great. She's funny, smart, beautiful, kind...she's amazing!" Callie was almost yelling at this point.  
"Callie, I think you're freaking out a little bit."  
"Ya think?" Callie exclaimed, "This is the first time I'm actually admitting out loud that I have a crush on the girl." Callie and Addison just stared at each other as Callie slowly breathed, attempting to calm down. She sad on the bed next to Addison and put her hands on her forehead with her elbows on her knees.  
"Look," Addison said gently rubbing Callie's back, "It happens. Girls get girl crushes...but I'm guessing that it's more than that."  
Callie looked up at Addison almost sadly and nodded. She took a breath before saying, "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this...but yes. It's more than that. I just...I can't stop looking at her. And thinking about her. And this was happening way before Owen and I decided to get divorced. Ever since that case with the kid. I just wouldn't admit it then, even to myself."  
"You're not just horny?" Addison joked, lightening the mood.  
Callie chuckled and said, "Well, yes, I am. But it's not just that. I _really _like her. And I don't know what to do."  
"Because she's...a she?" Addison questioned.  
"Because she's a she, yeah...but more because...she's Arizona. She's my best friend. And I don't know what I'd do without her, so yeah, I'm freaking out a little bit. I can't seem to keep my hormones in check."  
"Have you talked to her about all this?"  
"Oh, yeah, Addison, that would go well," Callie said lightly, "Hey, Arizona I know I just got divorced from a man, but I want you to know, I have a huge crush on you, even though you're a girl. Never been attracted to a girl before, but hey, you just do it for me."  
Addison barked with laughter at Callie's brazenness. "Okay, so maybe don't tell her like that."  
"Ugh, I just don't know what to do. Why did I have to go and get a stupid crush? Ughhh."  
"Okay, okay, look. You never know. She might feel the same way. From the way you two interacted...it didn't seem one-sided at all, my friend."  
Callie groaned in frustration, "There's no way, Addy. She would have said something at this point. She's not even gay."  
"Oh, how do you know? Have you asked her? Because I'm sure there's no way she would have told you she had feelings for you in the middle of your divorce."  
"Addy, I think you've got the signs all wrong."  
"I don't think I do."  
"You know, I tried to tell myself the same thing: that she could possibly feel the same way, that we had a connection, that she felt the spark every time we touched. But then I realized, it's all in my head. I'm creating some fictional fantasy because I _want_ to believe it."  
"I think, you'll never know until you try." They sat in silence for a few moments before Addison cleared her throat and said, "So...when you say thinking about her..."  
"I mean I'm constantly thinking about her. What she's doing, how she is, if she's busy..."  
"Nothing sexual?"  
Callie's face immediately turned bright red and she struggled to speak. She had been blocking out any possibility of such fantasies out of fear and embarrassment. Truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about that day in the on-call room and what it would have been like to just throw caution into the wind and kiss Arizona. What her lips would feel like against hers. How her hands would tangle in her hair. How their bodies would move together as one. How she would taste. She realized she hadn't said anything to Addy. "What? Um..."  
"Ha! I knew it!" Addison said pumping her fist in the air.  
"Shut it, Addy," Callie said swatting at her, "It's nothing, okay? It's just...ever since I freaking pinned her to the bed..."  
"You pinned her to the bed?" Addison said amused.  
"Yeah, pinned the poor girl to the bed. Jesus, why can't I keep my emotions in check."  
"Did she try to get up?"  
"What?" Callie asked chuckling a little.  
"Did she try to get up? When you pinned her to the bed?"  
"I mean...no, but I don't see how she could have gotten up. I really had her pinned there. We were like, this close." Callie proceeded to get in Addison's face and Addison couldn't contain the fit of giggles that consumed her body.  
"This is not funny," Callie said half-seriously, "I'm having stupid horny sexual fantasies about a girl, and I don't even know what I would do if...I've obviously never..."  
"Taken a trip downtown to the motherland?"  
"Jesus, Addy...could you be any cruder?"  
"Uh, yes, I could. You've never licked your way-"  
"Okay!" Callie exclaimed stopping her friend, "I got it. I'm inexperienced. Yes. Not helping my freak out, here."  
"Mark could teach you a few things," Addison said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, then I'll end up pregnant with his kid too," Callie said laughing.  
Addison swatted Callie's arm lightly, "Fair enough. I deserved that."  
"Well, I gotta go. I'll probably be freaking out about tonight all day," Callie said wiping her hands on her thighs and getting up.  
Before Callie could leave the room Addison called out, "Hey, Callie!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, if it does work out...I think it's great. I really do," Addison said smiling slightly.  
Callie's own mega-watt grin came out in full force as she said, "Yeah...me too."

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will probably be more satisfying than this one. But I felt that this chapter was necessary for her to work through all that. Read, review, do what you do(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.

**A/N: Shouldn't be writing, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys! Also, thank you mrsdalloway7189 for the formatting advice. Hopefully this is what you were talking about! Any other suggestions from anyone are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:  
**

Callie stood in front of her mirror, looking over herself for the hundredth time. She smoothed her hands over her dark jeans and light, flowy purple top while turning. _This is ridiculous, Callie. You're just going to a karaoke bar with your friends._ She hadn't realized she was mumbling to herself until Addison came in, smirking.

"What?" Callie all but groaned.

"Callie, you look great. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Addison said stepping into the room.

"Always so eloquent, Addy."

"I try. So?" She looked at her expectedly.

"I don't know, I'm nervous, okay?" Callie said stomping her foot slightly like a child.

Addison's smile grew and she asked, "You _really_ like this girl, don't you?"

"No..." Callie trailed off very unconvincingly.

"Okay, and I'm not pregnant," Addison said pointing to her stomach.

Callie sighed, "Addy...I can't...I can't like her. I can't think about that now and let myself get too deep and ruin everything. We're just friends."

"Okay. You keep telling yourself that while you try on your eighth outfit."

"It's not my eighth!" Callie shouted, insulted.

Addison just looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, so maybe it's my ninth," Callie mumbled. As Addison busted out laughing, Callie couldn't help but smile as well.

Addison picked up a pair of black pumps and handed them to Callie with a smile. "You're hot, babe. Own it."

Arizona was going through a similar situation back at her apartment. She'd chosen a pair of light jeans and a black fitted blouse, finishing it with a pair of black heels. She'd chosen to wear her hair in it's natural state, long and wavy. She was going for casual, but not too casual. _Dammit, Robbins. Pull yourself together. This girl is just your friend._ She couldn't deny the bundle of nerves that formed in the pit of her stomach at the prospect of going out with Callie again. And Addison. Addison would be there too. _It's not a date, obviously. Just hanging out at a bar with some friends. _No matter how many times she tried to talk herself down, she found herself getting even more nervous.

When she arrived at the bar, she realized she was a few minutes early and made her way to a stool to get a drink. She was looking around for Callie, tapping her heel nervously against the chair and drumming her fingers on the counter. She quickly ordered a drink and resumed her waiting. As soon as Callie walked in laughing with Addison at her side, she felt all the nerves in her body drain away and nothing but pure awe settled within her. She couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across her face as a comfortable set of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Callie was miraculous. She always knew this. But here, in this moment, watching Callie from afar and being able to watch her in the purest sense of the word, was indescribable. She contently watched with a sappy grin on her face until Callie finally met her gaze.

Callie and Addison had entered the bar laughing while glancing around for Arizona. As soon as Callie's eyes met with Arizona's, she felt all her laughter die down in an instant as her breath caught in her throat. The smile Arizona was sending her sent chills through Callie's body and unconsciously, a smile appeared. It was as though all the music and voices had faded into the background and all Callie could hear was the pounding in her chest. Time seemed to stand still for both of them and the rest of the world was nonexistent. Callie didn't know how, but her feet slowly moved one in front of the other in the direction of Arizona. Every step Callie was taking toward her made Arizona's heart flutter even more. When Callie was finally standing in front of Arizona with a smirking Addison right behind her, the world around them suddenly seemed to turn back to normal and noise resumed, although Callie and Arizona still felt all consumed by one another.

Callie finally let out a breathless, "Hey."

Arizona smiled shyly and replied with a quiet, "Hi." _Why can't I think around this girl? Or speak? _She looked Callie up and down, not able to form any more words.

Callie let her eyes wander all over Arizona. Neither noticed, too busy taking each other in, but Addison didn't miss the blatant staring for a second.

Callie gulped and tried to form words, "You...you look..." Her voice trailed off as she just met Arizona's gaze and her smile faded, unable to form any coherent sentence.

Arizona half-smiled and replied, "Thanks. You look..." She let out a visible sigh and finished with, "too." The smile Callie sent her after that almost made her fall off her stool.

Addison decided to jump in before she would vomit from the pure nauseating vibe these two gave off. "Well, you look hot, she looks hot, and we all know I look hot, so let's get some drinks over here!" She called the last part to the bartender.

"Addison!" Callie said in shock, "You're pregnant."

"My, my, aren't you observant? The drinks are for you, Sherlock. Looks like you could use some," Addison sent her a small wink as she sat down next to Arizona. Arizona giggled and Callie blushed slightly as she took the other seat next to Arizona. They were sitting at the corner, Callie and Arizona on one side, slightly facing Addison.

"Are you going to be okay hanging out here tonight?" Arizona asked Addison.

"What? Just 'cause I'm pregnant I can't go out and have some fun?" Addison asked feigning insult. "I'll be fine," she added taking a sip of her water, "I just really have to pee." With that she got up and started hobbling to the bathroom. Callie and Arizona laughed as they watched their friend waddling away, waving her hands around at anyone who got in the way and said, "Pregnant lady coming through."

"She looks like she's about to pop any minute!" Arizona said still giggling.

"Yeah, there was nothing stopping her from going out tonight, let me tell ya. She keeps saying she can do anything I can do only 'more maturely since she's going through the joys of womanhood,'" Callie said using air quotes.

Arizona chuckled and said, "Well she's certainly...determined."

Callie nodded and they both took a swig of their drinks. She looked at her drink as she swirled it for a moment before saying, "Sorry if we were late. Hard to transport a pregnant woman anywhere on time."

"You weren't late, Calliope," Arizona said lightly putting a hand on her knee.

Callie gasped inaudibly at the contact and took another sip of her drink. _What is wrong with you? She's not even doing anything and you can't control yourself. _

Arizona thought she looked uncomfortable and slowly retracted her hand._ Jesus, Robbins, what are you doing? Calm down._ They both sighed at the loss of contact. Arizona cleared her throat and spoke first, "So, how's Owen?" _How's Owen? Really? That's the best you could come up with?_

Callie smiled lightly and said, "He's...good. I think. I'm pretty sure he's already dating again."

Arizona looked surprised and said, "Really? Who?"

"Christina Yang."

Arizona's eyes went wide as she processed this. "Yang. Well...she's..."

Callie chuckled and said, "Yeah. I know. But...it kind of makes sense. We have some similarities. We're both dark and twisty."

Arizona furrowed her brows slightly. "I don't think you're dark and twisty, Calliope."

"No?" Callie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Arizona shook her head and said, "No...I'd go more with...mysterious. And edgy."

Callie grinned and was about to respond when Addison came back to sit on her stool, "I should be good for another half hour at least."

They laughed and Callie said, "That was pretty fast."

"Yeah, just had to cut some bitch in line and told her I wasn't fat, just pregnant. She shut up after that."

They all fell into an easy banter, Callie and Arizona occasionally glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Suddenly, over the microphone came a booming voice. "Well, folks, we finally have a volunteer for some karaoke tonight. Callie Torres? Where are you?"

Callie choked slightly on her drink and whipped her head to glare at a smirking Addison. "Really?"

Addison shrugged with a smile and said, "What? Okay, so I took a detour on the way back from the bathroom."

She heard her name called again as she downed the rest of her drink. "I'm going to kill you," she said before getting up and heading toward the stage.

Arizona chuckled slightly and said, "You're mean."

Addison waved her off and said, "She'll get over it."

She turned her full attention to a fidgeting Callie up on stage. She smiled, hoping to comfort the poor girl.

"Oh god, she's doing her pee dance," Addison murmured.

"What?" Arizona said turning to Addison, "Well, is she going to pee right now?"

Addison furrowed her brows and said, "Oh, no, no. It'll pass. As soon as the music starts, she's golden."

Callie shot Addison her best daggers as she fumbled with the microphone. _Stupid, good for nothing friend. What does she think- _Callie heard the music start, and slowly focused on just that. She felt a smile slowly form on her face as she listened to the music with her eyes closed for a moment. She took a deep breath and readied herself to sing like she always loved.

_I hung up the phone tonight.  
Something happened for the first time, deep inside.  
It was a rush, what a rush._

Arizona's eyes widened slightly as she heard the melodic voice radiating from Callie. She was amazing. _Could she be any more perfect? _Arizona didn't think so, but Callie kept continuously proving her wrong.

_'Cause the possibility,  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
Is just too much. Just too much._

"She's pretty, huh?" Addison asked with a smirk.

Arizona's eyes never left Callie as she breathed out, "She's beautiful."

Callie's eyes slowly wandered to Arizona and her smile faltered at the intense gaze Arizona was sending her way. Callie couldn't look away. Her eyes were held with Arizona's as she really let the words she was singing sink in.

_Why do I keep runnin' from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know..._

Callie felt the words running through her as her unwavering gaze with Arizona's never faltered. Each word she sung conveyed more meaning than the last.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just about a crush?  
Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holdin' back, like the way I do?  
'Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away ay ay ay ay  
Going away ay ay ay_

Arizona swore she could feel Callie singing to her. Their eyes remained locked as Callie sang and slowly moved across the stage. Arizona felt weak at the knees at the powerful gaze Callie sent her way and the extraordinarily beautiful voice ripping through her body. She was in awe that such a badass surgeon could sing like an angel. That's the only word she could use to describe Callie in this moment. Angelic.

_Has it ever crossed your mind,  
When we're hanging, spending time, girl,  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've got to take,  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something  
That will last, last_ _forever_  
_Forever_

Callie felt herself belting the song, trying to convey that every word she sang was the exact emotion she was feeling in this moment. _Damn Addison. She knew what the hell she was doing. _Addison sat back and watched with a big smile on her face, content with the way these two couldn't take their eyes off each other.

_Why do I keep runnin' from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you._  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know..._

Arizona tried to look away. She tried to do anything but stare at Callie, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the beautiful sight before her. She was attached. Her mind and her heart were disconnected from her body. Her body couldn't physically move, her brain couldn't think, and her heart couldn't stop pounding. These words, they were all Arizona felt about Callie. They meant everything.

_Do you ever think, when we're all alone,  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just about a crush?  
Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way I do?  
'Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away ay ay ay ay  
Going away ay ay ay ay  
I know this crush ain't going away_

The song ended and everyone was silent for a moment. All that could be heard was Callie's light breath due to putting everything she had into the song. Everyone suddenly started clapping and hollering, Arizona snapping out of it and following a moment after. She looked around and realized the wasn't the only one entranced by Callie. Callie smiled politely for a moment and nodded her head before she turned her attention back to Arizona. She felt tears at the brink of falling at the pure emotion and nervousness she just felt during that song. The microphone made a slight noise as she dropped it and quickly fled off the stage to head out the door. Arizona felt herself being pulled toward Callie, as though they were attached on a rope and she couldn't be more than feet away from her. Addison let Arizona follow Callie out, knowing it would be better this way, aside from the fact that Callie probably hated Addison in this moment.

Callie sat down on the steps right outside, mentally berating herself. _Snap out of it, Callie. _She couldn't seem to shake away the butterflies every time she thought about Arizona. She feared that singing that song was dangerous territory, and way too obvious. She felt humiliated. _Damn Addison. _Her thoughts went blank as she heard the door open behind her and slight music booming from inside. She wiped her face to rid of any tears that had escaped and prepared for whoever had followed behind her, though she had a pretty good idea of who.

"How you doin?" Arizona said in a deep voice like Joey from sitcom Friends, standing behind Callie.

Callie chuckled at Arizona, but said nothing else, so Arizona sat down next to Callie and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" She gazed at Callie, trying to meet her eyes, but Callie refused to look at her at the risk of getting sucked into those beautiful blue orbs.

"I don't think they're worth that much," Callie chuckled slightly in disbelief.

"No?" Arizona tried again.

Callie didn't say anything, still looking at the ground and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well...I can tell you what I was thinking," Arizona started, "I was thinking that...you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Callie slightly glanced at Arizona and said, "I think that's your alcohol talking."

"No, I mean it," Arizona said with everything she had, "It gave me chills. You were..." She trailed off trying to find the right word, but all seemed too insignificant.

Callie looked up and met Arizona's eyes for the first time as she waited for the end of that sentence.

"Perfect," Arizona breathed out.

Callie tore her eyes away from Arizona's with a smile and looked back at the ground. The stare Arizona was giving her was almost too overwhelming. "Thank you."

"So, what's wrong?" Arizona gently inquired.

Callie chuckled slightly and said, "How do you always know if something's wrong?"

Arizona half-smiled and said, "Because I know. So?"

"So nothing," Callie sighed, "Nothing is wrong."

"Come on, Calliope," Arizona tried gently placing her hand on Callie's thigh. Callie's head snapped up as she looked at Arizona.

"I'm just...thinking. Thinking about...stuff," Callie barely breathed out.

Arizona studied Callie's face for a moment and asked, "Does it have anything to do with Christina and Owen?"

Callie laughed in disbelief before she sobered up again and said seriously, "No...no they can do whatever they want. I don't care about _them_." She placed an emphasis on "them" unintentionally as she looked pleadingly into Arizona's bright blue orbs.

Arizona gulped at the look Callie was giving her. _This can't be one-sided, can it? Am I making it up? But, God that song..._She glanced at Callie's lips, then back up to her eyes. They were only a few inches apart, again, neither understanding how it happened while they were just sitting on the steps. She leaned in ever so slightly, so slight that Callie wouldn't even notice it. Callie didn't move. They seemed to be in another trance, yet again. Except this time, Callie knew what she wanted. She wanted Arizona. All she wanted to do was grab her and kiss her-kiss her to convey everything she was feeling in this moment. But she didn't. And neither did Arizona. Though both were completely sure of what they wanted, they still doubted what the other was thinking, which kept their resolve from breaking. They both had a feeling, they both knew there was a connection, but they didn't know if they should do anything about it, despite how much they wanted to. They were afraid. Afraid of each other, afraid of losing their friendship, afraid of going after what they wanted. So they sat, again, staring at each other on the steps, unconsciously moving closer to each other and Arizona's hand still in place on Callie's thigh. They were drawn to each other, and them simply not kissing was just prolonging the inevitable. Callie was sure Arizona could hear her heart pounding, as their faces were a mere inch apart once again. Callie felt her resolve breaking and her walls being torn down. Her fear would only stop her for so long, and then-

"BABY. NOW!" Addison came hobbling quickly out of the bar. Arizona and Callie jumped back away from each other as though they'd been electrocuted.

"Did you hear me?" Addison yelled and took fast deep breaths, "I'm having the baby, NOW!" She ran between the two of them as they both hopped up and snapped out of their trance, each grabbing a side of Addison to help her.

"We'll take my car, it's close," Callie said leading them.

Addison cried in agony as another contraction ripped through her. "Okay, come on Addison, deep breaths," Arizona said soothingly.

Addison groaned and shouted, "I am breathing! You try having a baby kicking your uterus you perky, blonde barbie!"

Callie barked with laughter as Addison said, "What are you laughing at? I don't need this abuse. Give me your keys, I can drive!"

They both held on tighter as Callie said, "Easy there, Tiger. You're not going anywhere."

"Someone call Mark!" Addison yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him," Arizona said fumbling with Addison's phone.

"Faster!" Addison yelled as another contraction set in.

Arizona frowned as she pressed the buttons, trying to find his number. "I don't do well when people are yelling at me!" She said in a panic.

"Woah, Blondie, you can't freak out! I'm supposed to freak out!" Addison yelled as Callie helped her in the car.

"Okay, stop yelling!" Arizona said placing the phone to her ear.

Addison ripped it from Arizona and when Mark answered said, "Mark! Baby. Now!" and hung up.

Arizona waited outside the car for a moment as Callie and Addison buckled in before Callie asked, "You comin, Barbie?" She smirked.

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie and hopped in.

"Don't take all day, Blondie, hurry up!" Addison yelled.

Callie couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hysterically as she drove.

"What's so funny, Calliope?" Arizona asked from the back.

"Yeah, and also, DRIVE FASTER!" Addison yelled holding her stomach.

"You need to calm down, Red," Callie said still laughing.

Both Arizona and Addison crossed their arms and looked out the window, which only caused Callie to laugh more.

After a moment Addison said to Arizona, "I don't see what reason you have to be upset. I'm the one having the freaking baby."

"You're being mean!" Arizona said, realizing the childish tone.

"Oh, quit your complaining, ya baby!" Addison said looking back at her in the mirror, "If I didn't know any better, I'd be pushing your wining ass out of my vagina."

Callie barked with laughter again at the vivid image.

Arizona pouted and Addison sent her a wink before she started laughing too.

"I'm going to hop out of this car," Arizona piped.

"Arizona, she's joking," Callie said glancing back, "Do not jump out of this car. We've already got one crisis to deal with over here."

"This is not a crisis, _Calliope_," Addison said in a mocking tone. Callie glared at her for a moment before Addison continued, "This is the fucking beauty of womanhood."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh this time, and Callie soon followed after.

Addison ignored them and mumbled something inaudible to herself before she rolled down the window grunting and screamed, "Get out of the way, Grandma, I'm having a baby here! Jesus Christ!"

This only spurred on their laughter as Callie pulled into the hospital.

"You're both going to hell," Addison said pointedly.

"You're not making us want to help you," Callie said getting out of the car and running around.

"Oh, just get over here and help me. I'm a pregnant woman and all these amniotic fluids goin' on here are just disgusting."

Arizona helped with her other arm and said, "Oh, so not the, what was it you said? Fucking beauty of womanhood?"

Callie laughed as Arizona smirked.

"Shutup, Blondie. Or I'm going to sit on you with all these fluids flying out of my body."

Arizona looked disgusted as Callie wiped her eyes to rid of the tears now flowing down her face. Arizona glanced at Callie and smiled as Callie sent her a mega-watt grin.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Addison said from the middle.

"You need us to wait for a minute?" Callie asked in concern.

"Not really sick, you moron. I'm gonna be sick from the two of you. You're nauseating."

Callie and Arizona both looked away and blushed slightly at the implication. Addison cried out in agony again as another contraction hit her.

"Almost there, Red," Callie said soothingly.

They burst through the hospital doors and an intern immediately came over, "What have we got?"

"What have we got?" Addison asked incredulously, "Seriously? I'm having a fucking baby, that's what we've got, you idiot intern!"

"She talks like this to everybody when she's in labor," Arizona told the intern.

"He's just standing there!" Addison said in disbelief, "Is your penis dilated with a baby's head coming out of it?"

The intern gulped and said, "No, ma'am."

"Then get me into a room!"

Arizona and Callie giggled as the intern squirmed away. All of them took a seat, Callie and Arizona on either side of Addison, and waited in silence. Arizona was the first to break it as she started giggling uncontrollably, and Callie soon followed after. Addison smiled slightly, realizing the ridiculousness of the night, as the other two couldn't contain their laughter. Arizona held her stomach and placed one hand on the chair behind Addison's, when she realized Callie's hand was already there as well. Callie didn't pull away, and neither did Arizona. Their laughter died down as Arizona's hand remained still over Callie's. Neither looked at each other out of fear of breaking this spell, so they sat, waiting with Addison...and never breaking contact.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is purely borrowed.

**A/N: Couldn't resist getting another chapter out for you guys, although I had a huge malfunction and half of it got deleted before I could post...it's done now! It's slightly longer. I hope it's worth it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Once Addison was rushed away and Callie and Arizona directed a very frantic Mark in the same direction, the two were left alone. Callie took a seat next to a very tired looking Arizona.

"You don't have to stay for this, you know. We got Addison here and all is well," Callie told Arizona, giving her an out if she needed one.

"Sick and tired of me already, Calliope?" Arizona question with a raised eyebrow. Before Callie could respond Arizona let out a long yawn.

Callie chuckled a little before responding, "Far from it. You just look like you could use some sleep."

Arizona shrugged and said, "I have to be back here early anyways. Might as well stick it out. Besides, I'm growing a soft spot for our red-headed devil of a friend over there." She nodded in the direction Addison had gone.

Callie smiled at Arizona's kindness.

"Plus..." Arizona hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Callie slightly, "this way I get to spend more time with you."

Callie felt a sudden jolt of butterflies in her stomach at Arizona's words. She half-smiled and responded, "I like the sound of that."

Arizona grinned brightly, showing her signature dimples.

"Even if you are a perky, blonde barbie," Callie added smirking. She couldn't resist. She loved teasing the blonde.

Arizona rolled her eyes as she lightly hit Callie's arm and said, "I knew you weren't going to let that go."

Callie giggled, "What? I think it's cute."

"Calliope Torres, if you call me Barbie one more time I will no longer be your friend."

"Hey, I let you call me Calliope!"

"Because that's your name," Arizona said pointedly.

"Yeah, but I don't let just anybody call me that."

A smile slowly spread across Arizona's face as she replied, "Oh, I know. Makes me feel special."

Callie shook her head slightly with a smile and said, "Yeah, yeah, get off your high horse before you fall off there, Barbie."

"See, Barbie is just a horrible name. Nowhere near as beautiful and sophisticated as Calliope."

Callie's heart fluttered at the simple act of Arizona calling her name beautiful. "Well then, what do I get to call you? While Arizona is great, I think it's only fair I get to be special and call you by a different name too."

"You have a point, Calliope," Arizona said thinking for a moment, "Okay. Maybe if I tell you this story it will help you think of something."

Callie nodded and waited patiently.

"Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battleship. The USS Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. So, I was raised to be a good man in a storm; raised to love my family, love my country, protect the things I love...being given the name Arizona was no accident. My father believes in country the way most people believe in God. My name means more to him and to my family than most people realize, and everyday I try to live up to the name he gave me. I try to be a good man in a storm." Arizona let out a long breath as she finished her monologue and looked at Callie to gauge her reaction.

Callie looked at Arizona with nothing but awe as she felt breathless herself. _The more I find out about this woman, the harder I fall. _ Callie cleared her throat before attempting a sentence. "It's a...it's a beautiful story, Arizona."

"I don't know if it helped you come up with a nickname, but that's the story."

Callie twiddled her fingers and whispered, "Named for a battleship. Battleship."

Arizona sat back in her chair and pondered that for a moment, "Battleship. I like it."

Callie shrugged, "It's okay. For a nickname, on occasion. But uh...I think I'm going to stick to calling you Arizona."

"What? Why? Are you sure?"

Callie nodded. "Oh yeah. I think no other name truly does you justice. It's...it's beautiful. Perfect."

Arizona felt a smile spread across her face, but not before another yawn consumed her.

Callie looked at her with sympathy, "You need your rest."

Arizona shook her head, "Really, I'm fine."

Callie thought it was cute how determined Arizona was to stay awake. The simple gesture made Callie feel important. "I've got a pretty viable shoulder to lean on right here. Surrendering to sleep doesn't take away any of your dignity, Battleship," Callie said patting her shoulder.

Arizona hesitated. On one hand, falling asleep on Callie's shoulder sounded above and beyond perfect. On the other, she was truly setting herself up for an endlessly embarrassing moment.

Callie could see the hesitation and added, "Even the men in the storm have to sleep."

Arizona grinned and said lightly, "I feel like I've been far from the good man in the storm my father would like me to be."

"You've been the good man in my storm," Callie said immediately while gazing at Arizona.

Arizona met Callie's gaze and saw the vulnerability in them and the meaning behind what she just said. Arizona didn't have to think twice about it anymore. She gently laid her head down on Callie's shoulder as Callie wrapped one arm around her. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Callie spent a better part of the next few hours simply watching Arizona sleep. She realized the creepiness factor involved in doing so, but she couldn't seem to stop. Arizona's light breath was tickling her chest, and her soft, golden hair was laid out on Callie's arm and shoulder. _God, she's so beautiful. _Now that Callie had come to accept her attraction to Arizona, she simply enjoyed just looking at her whenever she could. In this moment, watching Arizona sleep in a completely vulnerable state, resting on Callie, Callie never thought she'd seen anything more beautiful in her life. She looked so angelic and innocent. Callie felt like she could look at her for forever. These thoughts terrified Callie. She always had a habit of falling too hard too fast in her previous relationships, and she didn't want to allow herself to fall so deep for fear of ruining their wonderful friendship. But she couldn't help it. She was more drawn to Arizona than she had ever been drawn to anyone before, and knew she would never be drawn to someone else this immensely again.

When she figured it was time to wake Arizona for her to get ready for work, she gently wiped the hair out of her face with her free hand and lightly rubbed Arizona's arm with the one already wrapped around her. Arizona began to stir as she rubbed her eyes. She jolted up as soon as she realized where she was. Callie chuckled at the adorable sight.

"Sorry," Arizona said sheepishly.

"What are you apologizing for? I practically made you sleep."

"I probably drooled on you or something," Arizona said mumbling.

"Only a little," Callie said a matter-of-factually until Arizona's head snapped up and Callie giggled. "I'm just kidding. You did no such thing. Everything was fine."

Arizona shook her head slightly and asked, "Any word on Addison yet?"

"Nope. But I figured you'd want to get up and get ready for work. You know, shower off all the drool before your surgeries."

"Ha-ha," Arizona said smiling slightly. They both stood as Callie laughed. "Well, thank you for the shoulder."

"Anytime."

Mark came out at that time with a big smile plastered to his face, "I have a boy."

Callie and Arizona hugged him, although they didn't know him that well. He was connected through Addison.

"You want to see him?" Mark asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah," Callie responded.

"You go ahead," Arizona said, "I'll meet the little guy later. Give you guys your time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to get ready anyway," Arizona said with a wink and walked away.

As Callie entered the room, she saw an exhausted looking Addison with a permanent smile looking down at her new baby boy. Addison looked up as Callie entered and beckoned her over. "James Allen Montgomery-Sloan, meet your aunt Callie."

Callie stared in awe as her and Addison gushed over James.

After a while Addison questioned, "Where's Blondie? Didn't want to stay for the grand opening?"

"You have such a way with words, Addy," Callie chuckled, "But uh, no she stayed. She just has to get ready for work. Took you long enough to have the damn kid."

"Aw, Blondie stayed," Addison said ignoring the last comment, "Although I'm sure she didn't stay for me so much as she stayed for you."

"Yeah, okay, Addy," Callie said sarcastically, "She even said you were growing on her."

"Well, that's nice at least, but I still think she stayed for you."

Callie shrugged, "As a friend."

Addison rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get through to her stubborn friend right now. She changed the subject ever so slightly. "So, I gather you're a big fan of karaoke after last night."

"If you didn't have James in your arms right now, I'd kill you," Callie said feigning anger.

"The song choice was pretty genius, wasn't it? God I amaze myself sometimes."

"Yeah, nice work, Einstein."

"I mean, you were _really _singing it to her. I think everyone in the bar knew it was a serenade."

"Was not!" Callie said wide-eyed.

"Oh, honey. Denying it now is just sad."

Callie grumbled and mumbled something under her breath before looking at Addison seriously and saying, "I'm in trouble."

Addison waved her off. "Oh, no you're not."

"No, Addy. I am. I am falling for her. Falling hard. Falling in one of those can't-talk-let-alone-breathe, can't think, hopelessly sappy, butterflies in my stomach, heart melting, comfortably nerve-racking, mushy kind of ways."

Addison looked at Callie for a moment before saying, "Shit. You've got it bad."

* * *

The next week was spent of countless lunches, texts, phone conversations, and the two still couldn't get enough of each other. Callie was working up a way to talk to Arizona about what she was feeling, but she couldn't figure it out without just coming right out with it. She really didn't want to, because she was so nervous Arizona didn't feel the same way, but she felt like she couldn't hold back any longer.

Mark, Addison, James, Colleen, Arizona, and Callie were all eating lunch in cafeteria one day as it had been accustomed recently.

"We should all go out tonight!" Addison said randomly.

"Addy, you just had kid," Callie pointed out.

"Um, exactly. I haven't had a drink in 9 months."

They all laughed when Mark added, "We'll have to find a babysitter. I don't want some nitwit taking care of my kid."

"Obviously, Mark," Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Where should we go?" Colleen asked.

"Somewhere different," Arizona said, "for Addison."

"Aw, I knew you liked me, Blondie."

"Don't push it," Arizona said tossing a grape in her direction.

They all decided on the time and place as they picked up their trays to get back to work.

As everyone parted ways, Callie and Arizona fell in step with each other.

Callie glanced sideways at Arizona and said, "Excited for tonight?"

"Oh, you know it," Arizona said smiling, "Besides, maybe this time we will get to hang out a whole night together without any interruptions."

Callie blushed slightly before adding, "Let me think, no drunk husband, no pregnant friends...the odds are looking good."

"So good that you'll save a dance for me tonight?" Arizona questioned boldly. She didn't know where the heck that came from.

Callie ignored the pounding in her chest as she formed a response. She feigned thought before saying, "Oh, I don't know...I guess you'll just have to show up and see."

Arizona smirked before they parted ways and added, "See you tonight."

* * *

The club they were going to was a little more fancy than usual, so all of the girls decided to go with dresses. Callie had chosen a fitted, red dress with thin straps around the neck so that it was barely qualified as a halter. The dress came down to her knees, flowing slightly. Arizona had chosen a strapless, black, fitted dress that went half way down her thighs in a tight finish. Both chose to wear their hair down.

They all met outside the club before going inside. Callie took in Arizona's dress, how exposed her smooth legs were, the way the dress fit perfectly around every part of her body, particularly her ass, the way the strapless dress made her breasts pop, the smooth expanse of her chest, the way her hair flowed lightly touching her shoulders...everything was perfect. She looked perfect. _How did I never realize my attraction to women before? She's literally the hottest thing on two legs I've ever seen. _

Arizona couldn't help but stare at Callie the same way. Her red dress hugged every curve perfectly, her legs going on for miles, her deliciously plump breasts practically begging for her to touch them, her long black hair, the perfectly caramel colored skin, everything meshed together to form one perfect Callie. _This woman is a goddess. No other word can describe her right now. Goddess. _

The two walked next to each other, lagging slightly behind the group. Neither said anything for a moment and just simply smiled while exchanging shy glances.

"You look nice, Calliope," Arizona said keeping her head facing forward, yet still smiling.

"Not so bad yourself there, Battleship," Callie responded looking her up and down.

"Alright!" Addison called out to the group before they went inside, "It's my first night out drinking in God knows how long, so I don't want anyone at any point in the night to be more drunk than I am."

"Of course," Callie muttered sideways to Arizona.

"What if we happen to get drunk quicker than you?" Colleen questioned

"Well, then I'll drink more!" Addison said laughing. Everyone followed the eager red-head inside to a nearby table as they all ordered drinks.

Callie and Arizona sat next to each other, closer than everyone else. They all fell into an easy banter, Callie and Arizona casually glancing at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Ooh I love this song!" Addison said suddenly as Disturbia blared through the speakers.

"Let's dance!" Mark said getting up and slamming his drink down on the table.

The group made their way to the middle of the dance floor where all bodies were crammed together. Callie and Arizona were dancing next to each other and gradually moved closer to avoid contact with unwanted bodies on either side of them. They weren't touching, but there was barely a breath between them as they attempted to look anywhere but each other. At one point, a man attempted to get between them, so Arizona backed up into Callie, and Callie stepped forward, closing any distance between them. Arizona was swaying her hips to the beat and Callie quickly followed, moving hers with Arizona's.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_  
_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must falter be wise_  
_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_  
_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_  
_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia, disturbia_

As the song continued and the chorus picked up, Arizona found herself grinding with Callie, and Callie didn't oppose. Callie gasped audibly as Arizona's delicious ass continuously slammed into her front. The more they danced, the closer and closer they got. Arizona felt weak at the knees at the feel of Callie's breasts pressed up against her back. Both felt their breathing quicken, and although they were impossibly close, it wasn't enough. Callie felt like she was going to fall over if she didn't hold on to something, so she gently grasped Arizona's hips as they swayed with her own. Arizona felt light-headed at the feeling of Callie's hands on her body. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as she laid her head back on Callie's shoulder with her eyes closed. The combination of Arizona's hair tickling her neck and the intoxicating scent radiating from her caused Callie to gently move her hands from Arizona's hips around to her stomach. Arizona thought she was going to melt. She felt her core heat up. Callie's body was pressed against her with her light breath tickling her neck, and her hands were roaming freely on her abdomen. She never felt so alive. And Callie never felt so good. To keep from falling herself, Arizona gently wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, still maintaining the rhythm. Neither ever thought two bodies could mold so perfectly together, but here they were, not a space of air between them. They danced as one. Callie was sure Arizona could feel her heart pounding against her back. Both felt light-headed, and they knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol. Arizona couldn't handle not being able to see the beautiful Latina wrapped around her, so she quickly spun in place, maintaining the same closeness as before. Callie's breath hitched at the feel of Arizona's breasts pressed against hers. They still danced, only Arizona now ground down onto Callie's leg, causing Callie to unintentionally bite her bottom lip. Their faces were once again mere inches apart and their breaths intermingled. Arizona's arms were still on Callie's shoulders and Callie's hands still gripped at Arizona's hips. Arizona stared into the brown filled orbs before her with nothing but awe and lust. She swore Callie's eyes were a darker shade than before. As the song ended, they both stilled their movements, but neither was willing to move. Their bodies were still pressed together and their breathing remained shallow. Callie broke the trance first.

She cleared her throat and let out a raspy, "I need another drink."

Arizona only nodded, fearing words would fail her.

They made their way back to the table where everyone else was already sitting. Neither had noticed anyone else during their dance, so this didn't surprise them. They sat down near a smirking Addison. This time they sat even closer than last, their thighs lightly touching. Neither seemed to mind, so neither moved. The conversation around them continued, but their thoughts were back on the dance floor. They kept glancing at each other, trying to gauge what the other was thinking.

"Right Arizona?" Colleen asked apparently addressing her.

"Huh?" Arizona said snapping out of her less than innocent thoughts.

"When we dated, you hated my hair like this."

Callie felt her stomach drop suddenly.

Arizona gently sipped her drink and avoided eye contact with Callie as she muttered, "Uh…I don't…I don't remember that."

"Oh, you so did!" Colleen said, totally oblivious.

"You two dated?" Callie interjected much harsher than she intended. She couldn't help the raging jealousy she felt and the tightening in her chest.

"Oh yeah!" Colleen said before Arizona could respond.

"A very long…long time ago," Arizona added as if this was justification. She didn't know why she felt the need to explain to Callie, but she did.

"Oh, I love this song, too! Arizona dance with me!" Colleen shouted and dragged Arizona onto her feet before she could even respond. She glanced back at Callie one more time before getting sucked into the crowd.

Callie immediately whipped her head around to Addison with a glare and said, "She's gay?"

"I tried to tell you," Addison said smiling.

"And her and Colleen…" Callie swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't even finish that sentence.

"I thought this was good thing, Cal."

"She doesn't like me Addison," Callie snapped.

Mark sat looking between the two women, obviously very confused.

"Oh, please, Callie. Seriously? You two were basically having sex on the dance floor just now."

"Whatever. Mark, let's dance," Callie said getting up and grabbing Mark against his will.

Addison just laughed as Mark allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

They maintained a distance from Arizona and Colleen, but were in plain sight. Callie started dancing against Mark as she had just been dancing with Arizona and occasionally glanced over to see if Arizona was looking. Arizona was dancing with Colleen and eventually made eye contact with Callie. She furrowed her brows together as she watched Callie dance with Mark in a way she wanted only reserved for her. As Callie ground harder into Mark, Arizona ground more into Colleen, neither breaking eye contact with one another.

Out of nowhere, Colleen grabbed Arizona's face with both hands and kissed her hard. Callie's movements immediately stopped and her heart felt as though it been shattered. She couldn't see this. She pushed off of Mark and fled to the bathroom as tears immediately began to fall.

As soon as Arizona registered what was happening, she pushed Colleen away. "What the hell, Colleen?"

"Just helping you out."

"What?" Arizona asked in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You were trying to make Callie jealous, right? Just helping you out."

Arizona scoffed and fled to follow the raven hair into the bathroom.

Colleen smiled and gave Addison two thumbs up and Addison gave her a wink while she held up the five dollar bill. It went just as planned.

Arizona entered the bathroom to find Callie leaning over the sink, dabbing at her eyes. Callie quickly tried to rid of any tears as she heard Arizona enter. She looked up in the mirror and met Arizona's sympathetic gaze.

"Colleen kissed me," Arizona said feeling the need to explain.

"You don't owe me an explanation Arizona," Callie said harshly.

"But…are you okay?" Arizona questioned.

Callie laughed in disbelief and said, "Just peachy."

"Callie…" Arizona trailed off.

"I thought we were friends," Callie snapped.

"What?" Arizona asked in disbelief at how this conversation was heading.

Callie whipped around and leaned against the sink and said it again, "I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends."

"No. No we're not. Because friends tell their friends the important details in their lives, like oh, I don't know, their sexuality," Callie spoke with nothing but venom and it made Arizona cringe.

"I didn't think it mattered," Arizona admitted kicking her heels against the ground, not making eye contact.

"Of course it matters! Why didn't you tell me, Arizona?"

Arizona slowly looked up at Callie and met her gaze, "I think you know."

Calllie slowly shook her head and said, "No, no I really don't. I can only think of one thing and that's you really don't like me, which hurts because I thought we were good friends. Best friends."

"I don't want to be friends with you!" Arizona shouted suddenly.

Callie felt like she'd been punched in the gut as one tear accidentally fell down her cheek.

Arizona realized her mistake as she gently stepped closer to Callie. "You're not hearing me, Calliope."

Callie looked up as Arizona continuously stepped closer to her.

Arizona cupped Callie's cheek with one hand and said, "I_ really_ don't want to be friends with you," before pressing her lips against Callie's for the first time in the briefest of moments.  
Before Callie could even register what was happening, the kiss was over, leaving Callie speechless. _Did that just happen?_

Arizona scanned Callie's face for any trace of what she was thinking.

Callie swallowed and let out a small, "Oh." _Oh? Really? That's the best you got?_

Arizona, immediately misunderstanding this reaction, released Callie's face and fled from the bathroom. By the time Callie could comprehend what was happening, Arizona had already left the bathroom. Callie jumped up to follow her. When she scanned the bar she found a bouncy head of curls making a beeline exit for the door. She chased after her, but Arizona was going so fast. As soon as Callie left the bar, it was pouring. _Perfect. Just perfect. _She saw the blonde turning a corner and called out "Arizona!" as loud as she could. She kicked off her heels and splashed through the puddles trying to catch the perfect blonde escaping her. "Arizona!" she tried again when she was in sight.

Arizona wouldn't turn around, picking up her pace. She felt the mixture of tears and rain sting her eyes and cheeks.

"Arizona, would you wait for one god damn second!" Callie shouted.

Arizona stopped abruptly and whipped her head around to see the figure getting closer and closer to her. "Just forget it, Callie. Forget I ever said or did anything. Can you please just freaking forget—"

She didn't get to finish, for she was cut off by a pair of plump lips attacking her own. Callie grasped at Arizona's head and kissed her hard, trying to convey every emotion she was feeling in this moment. It only took Arizona a minute to respond as she whimpered into the kiss and grabbed Callie's cheeks to bring their faces impossibly closer. Callie's hands made their way down to Arizona's waist as she pulled her closer, connecting their lower halves. Callie gently stuck out her tongue and Arizona quickly obliged. Soon both were battling for dominance. The kiss was long, languid, and passionate. Neither felt that they were close enough to each other and were grasping at anything and everything they could. Callie pulled Arizona's ass toward her and Arizona immediately hopped up, wrapping her legs around Callie's waste. Callie gasped into her mouth at the sudden new contact. Callie pushed Arizona up against the nearest wall to assist her in holding Arizona up, and trapped Arizona with both arms on either side of her head. Not that Arizona wanted to escape. Callie slowly rubbed Arizona's thigh as they continued to kiss, causing the black dress to ride up even higher. Slowly and gradually when air became a necessity, they released. Callie kissed the tears and rain off both of Arizona's cheeks and placed her forehead against hers.  
"If you would have given me one second to respond…" Callie whispered trailing off.

Arizona giggled and let Callie continue.

"You would have realized…I don't want to forget it happened."

Arizona thought her heart would burst, and words failed her, so she grabbed the nape of Callie's neck and pulled her in hard for another kiss. Slowly, Callie let Arizona back onto the ground, but they remained kissing against the wall. The kiss came to its natural end as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Woah," Callie mumbled.

"Yeah."

"That was-"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?" Callie whispered.

Arizona tried to form a coherent sentence out of all her scramble thoughts. "I can't believe I'm actually kissing you," she whispered wiping the hair out of the Latina's face.

The mega-watt grin Callie sent her way made Arizona's heart melt. "Me neither. I've been wanting to do that for _such_ a long time. Ever since that damn case."

"You have no idea," Arizona muttered before reclaiming Callie's lips with her own.

Callie moaned into her mouth at the sudden contact. Callie had never been kissed like this before, and she knew she never wanted it to end. Her lips were solely made for kissing this perfect woman in her arms. Arizona was quickly realizing that kissing Callie would become her new favorite thing. Her drug. She couldn't get enough of this woman.

"You taste so good," Callie moaned into her mouth.  
Both stopped and Arizona's eyes snapped open as Callie retreated and put her head down. Arizona giggled as Callie muttered, "Can we please pretend I didn't just say that?"

"No," Arizona said lifting Callie's chin to meet her gaze, "Because that was incredibly hot."

Both smiled into yet again another perfect kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted by a wobbling, loud Addison leaving the club. They reluctantly pulled apart as Addison shouted, "Calliope! Blondie!"

Neither pulled away and kept the contact. "Hey, Addison," Callie moaned still looking at Arizona.

"Hey, it's raining out here are you guys crazy—oh! Well look at you," Addison said stopping short.

They both looked at her for the first time. "Yes," Callie said feigning annoyance, "That is now the second time you've interrupted us."

"Oh thank god!" Addison shouted, "Mark! Callie finally kissed Blondie!"

"Jesus, Addy," Callie mumbled. Arizona giggled.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Addison shouted, "Now I can stop hearing you gush about the girl."

"Addison!" Callie shouted, causing Addison to put her hands up and slowly back away.

"She's crazy," Callie said turning her attention back to Arizona.

"You gush about me?" Arizona said dimples in full force.

"Shutup," Callie muttered as color rose to her cheeks.

"Calliope?"

"Hm?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either," Arizona said smiling.

Callie couldn't resist kissing Arizona again after that confession. She felt her heart swell with pure joy and love.

"While I'm _really _enjoying this," Arizona said lightly when they released, "I think I should probably go my way while you go yours, otherwise I could spend the entire night kissing you right here."

"What's wrong with that?" Callie asked pecking Arizona lightly.

"I won't be able to control myself from doing something…unladylike like if we keep this up."

Callie felt heat through her core at Arizona's implication.

"And while that would be amazing…" Arizona continued, "I want to do this right. I want us to be right."

Callie pecked Arizona one more time. "Me too."

"So, I'm gonna say goodnight," Arizona said, not attempting move.

"Okay," Callie answered, also staying in place.

They eventually let their hands fall and Arizona couldn't resist placing a light kiss on Callie's cheek, "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona," she whispered back. Arizona turned quickly before could get sucked back into those beautiful brown orbs. Callie watched her walk away and Arizona couldn't resist another glance back at Callie, sending her a wink.

Callie clutched at her chest when Arizona was out of sight, not quite able to believe what just happened. She hopped in a cab and had a smile plastered to her face the rest of the night.

* * *

**Do what you do(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind words! They mean so much to me, and always motivate me to keep it going. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't seem to stop writing for this story! Forget that I've completely neglected my novel due in 12 days...you guys are lucky I've got some crazy writing streak for this thing! Haha alright, enough of me. Read and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 8:  
**

As Callie walked through the hospital doors the next day, she couldn't contain the jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach or stop the unconscious smile from spreading across her face. She couldn't help but feel excited at just the prospect of seeing Arizona. She was walking tall again, and she hadn't walked tall in a long time.

Callie made a quick stop at the coffee cart before she decided to head up to the Peds floor. She thought for the briefest of moments she shouldn't at the risk of coming off too eager and needy, but that thought quickly left as soon as she remembered their last interaction. To hell with coming off eager, because she totally was. She always had this desperate need to be around the blonde, but now it was even more prominent. She felt a natural pull towards her, something she had never felt before. She could only hope the blonde felt half of what she was feeling.

Arizona was busy pretending to be doing charts, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the beautiful Latina. It was really making it hard for her to get any work done. She really hoped this wasn't a one time kiss thing and that Callie didn't regret it, but she had her doubts. Maybe Callie had just gotten caught up in the moment. Maybe she would tell Arizona today they could only remain friends. Arizona didn't think she could handle that. Now that she had kissed Callie, she never wanted to go back.

Arizona happened to glance up from her chart as the object of her affection stepped off the elevator. Callie glanced around for a moment before her eyes finally landed on Arizona. Both stood for a moment, smiling giddily at each other. As Callie took a step toward Arizona, Arizona looked back at her chart, pretending to be busy, but this time she had a sly grin on her face.

Callie took a deep breath. _She's just a girl. Just a girl you kissed, no big deal. No need to freak out. _

She finally reached Arizona and slid the coffee on the counter closer to her.

"Morning, Dr. Robbins," Callie said smirking.

Arizona looked up from her charts. "Well, good morning, Dr. Torres. How was the rest of your evening?" The conversation may have looked innocent to any observers, but Callie was close enough to see the glint of mischief in her eyes.

Callie pretended to be nonchalant and shrugged, leaning back against the counter, "Eh, it was alright. Nothing too special." Callie glanced at Arizona out of the corner of her eyes and sent a small smile.

Arizona took a sip of her coffee and squinted at Callie. "Hmm, I highly doubt that."

Callie raised her eyebrows in Arizona's direction. "Oh?"

"Mhm. If it was anything like my night..." Arizona scooted slightly closer and placed a tentative hand on Callie's arm. Callie shivered at the contact. "Then it was..."

"Unforgettable?" Callie finished.

Arizona nodded with a smile and added, "Mind-blowing."

Callie bit her bottom lip and stared into the blue eyes filled with intensity before her, and could think of nothing to say. Her mind felt void of words and her heart fluttered. She tore her gaze away in an attempt to actually speak and chose instead to look at the hand lightly placed on her arm. She started drawing circles and patterns on said arm as she sighed and said, "I am so bad at this."

Arizona gulped as she felt goosebumps cover the very arm Callie was touching. She cleared her throat and formed a response. "At what? Talking to me?" Arizona looked up at Callie through her eyelashes and bit the corner of her lip.

Callie's hand stilled on her arm as she looked into Arizona's eyes again. She stood staring for a moment before she finally said, "Yes! See? When you-that-you can't...I can't. Just. Ughhhh..." Callie covered her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Arizona glanced around before she quickly grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her away. Callie allowed herself to be dragged by the woman into the nearest on-call room. Arizona pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

"Arizona, what-"

Callie was quickly silenced by a pair of lips covering her own as she found herself being pressed against the door. Her legs trembled as her mind finally caught up with what was happening and she found her hands wrapping around Arizona's sides while she responded to the kiss. This kiss was just as magical as the night before. Callie found her hands tangling in the blonde locks as Arizona leaned into Callie, melding their bodies together. As the kiss slowed and they released, Callie was left with a glazed over expression on her face. Arizona giggled a little.

"Uh, what-what was that for?"

Arizona brushed a strand of hair behind Callie's ear and said, "I just couldn't wait to do that anymore. Especially when you were getting all rambly. It's insanely cute."

Callie blushed slightly, looking at Arizona, and asked, "So last night...not a fluke?"

Arizona beamed. "Not a fluke in the slightest."

Callie beamed back with her signature smile.

Arizona leaned in slightly and whispered, "And about what we were talking about earlier..." Arizona pressed into Callie, their faces centimeters apart. Callie could feel Arizona's light breath and a slight graze of her lip on her cheek as Arizona spoke, "You know you can talk to me..." Arizona was now trailing her hands up and down Callie's sides, and transferring to Callie's other cheek, still maintaining distance. "About anything..."

Callie couldn't take it anymore. The things Arizona was doing to her. She was so close, but not close enough. Callie gripped the nape of her neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Callie flipped them around, pinning Arizona to the door. When breathing became a necessity, they parted panting and leaned their foreheads together. Arizona's hands gripped Callie's shirt and Callie's were firmly placed on the door behind Arizona.

"I can't talk around you when all I want to do is kiss you..." Callie trailed off, taking one hand off the door and cupping Arizona's cheek.

Arizona felt her body hum at the mere closeness of Callie. Callie suddenly gripped Arizona's shoulders and pushed her to one side of the room and quickly let go, backing away to the other side of the room.

Arizona took a step forward as Callie moved back. "What-"

"No, no," Callie said putting her hands up, "I _do_ want to talk to you, but I can't do that apparently within a one foot radius of you."

"Oh, come on, this is ridiculous," Arizona said rolling her eyes and taking a step forward.

Callie took another step back, thus hitting the wall and said, "Okay, okay, I know it's ridiculous, but can you just...nyeh."

Arizona giggled, but did stop her movement towards Callie. "So now every time we talk I have to stand across the room from you?" Arizona acted annoyed but she had a cute little smirk on her face, finding hilarity in this situation.

"Not every time! Just for now," Callie sighed, then added, "And I'm glad you find this so funny!"

Arizona started to walk forward and said, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're moving," Callie stated a matter-of-factually.

Arizona stopped again. "I'm sorry, I don't find it funny. I find it extremely adorable."

"Adorable that I'm a blubbering idiot in front of you? That I seem to lose all ability to form a coherent sentence? That just thinking about you does things to me that I can't-I can't even express this stupid...this feeling here..."

"Calliope..." Arizona said gently taking a step forward yet again. She felt as though her heart spontaneously combust.

"No, let me just...try to get this out," Callie said avoiding eye contact, "I've never felt this way so quickly about anyone before, and that scares the hell out of me. Not because you're a girl, but because...I don't know why, I guess because you can hurt me that much more. And because you're my best friend and I don't want what we're doing to screw that up and-"

She was cut off again by none other than the pair of lips she was quickly getting addicted to. Arizona couldn't hold back anymore. The words Callie spoke meant too much to her to hold back. She poured everything she had into the kiss.

Arizona gently released, but kept her hands on Callie's face as she looked into her eyes. "Can I say something now?"

Callie simply nodded, unable to say anything.

Arizona sighed. "Calliope..." she drawled trailing her hands up and down Callie's arms lightly, "I'm in the same boat you're in, so just...stay with me. You think it's easy for me to just talk to you when you just...stand there. You don't even have to do anything and I'm a mushy mess."

"You don't seem as nervous," Callie mumbled looking down.

"Well I hide it well then, because I'm always a wreck around you," Arizona said chuckling a little, "Everything you're feeling, I can promise you I feel it too. It's not in your head. You're not crazy. In fact, I thought I was the crazy one until you opened your mouth."

Callie lightly scoffed before Arizona continued, "But...it turns out we're both just crazy. And that's okay. We can be crazy together."

Callie smiled lightly as she felt her eyes well up and leaned in for a hug. It was nothing like their other hugs. This one was intimate. This one lingered, and hands clenching everywhere, and faces buried in hair. "You always know what to say..." Callie murmured.

Arizona lightly kissed her cheek before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I'll never intentionally hurt you, Calliope," Arizona said with all sincerity, "You're my best friend, too."

"I know," Callie said smiling slightly and sealing it with a peck on Arizona's lips.

"So..." Arizona drawled, "How long after kissing a gorgeous woman is appropriate timing to ask her out on a date?"

Callie's heart jumped at the word, but she remained composure, "Hmm. I don't know, you've been in the dating game more recently than I have, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I _think_ you're supposed to ask the girl out _before_ you kiss her."

"Oh, shutup," Arizona said lightly hitting her arm, "You kissed me back."

Callie hummed, "That I did."

"So are you gonna go on this date with me or what?" Arizona said smiling, still wrapped in Callie's arms.

"Romantic," Callie said sarcastically.

"Quit teasing me and answer the damn question, Calliope," Arizona said in mock anger.

Callie chuckled and answered seriously, "I can think of nothing I'd love more than to be escorted by you, Arizona Robbins."

"Much better," Arizona drawled before leaning in for another kiss, "How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect," Callie mumbled against her lips.

Arizona slowly released from Callie and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Callie said trying not to sound too pathetic.

"I'm not supposed to kiss the girl too much before the date, remember?" Arizona said winking, "Besides, we should get back to work."

"But kissing you is so much more fun," Callie pouted.

Arizona walked back over and pecked the pout away, whispering, "Agreed. This just gives us something to look forward to later."

Callie nodded with a smirk as she allowed Arizona to quietly leave the room. Once out of sight, Callie flopped onto the bed and let out a series of giggles. She had it bad.

* * *

"Wanna go to Joe's tonight?" Addison asked coming up to Callie after a surgery, "Unless you're planning to get freaky with Barbie."

"Addison!"

"What?" Addison shrugged, "You've been in a daze all day. Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful, but it's just sickening. You two need to get past this stage for the sake of my health."

"Oh, I'll be sure to coordinate my dating life with your health in the future," Callie said scrubbing out.

"So, Joe's?" Addison tried again.

"People are going think you're an alcoholic if we go out every night, you know," Callie joked.

"Oh, whatever. It's my second night out since the little booger, and it just so happens Mark wants to stay in with him. So, unless you have prior plans, you're coming with me."

"Fine," Callie drawled, "Besides, my date with Arizona isn't until tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" Addison questioned.

Callie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she's busy. And apparently I have to get drunk with you."

"Atta girl."

* * *

Callie and Addison headed straight for the bar as soon as they could.

"You're lucky Owen has the kids for these few days," Callie said ordering a drink.

"You're lucky Owen has the kids so you could spend this wonderful time with me," Addison quipped.

Callie just rolled her eyes.

As they talked, at one point Callie had a blank stare as she looked straightforward. Addison waved her hands in front of Callie's face. "Hellooo?"

Callie didn't move. Although she looked sad. Addison followed Callie's line of sight and saw what had the girl in a trance. Arizona was here, dancing with another girl. It appeared to be Colleen.

"Oh, Callie, it's just Colleen," Addison said trying to shake her friend out of it.

At that moment, another brunette assumed the other side of Arizona, effectively creating an Arizona sandwich while dancing.

Arizona felt as though she was being watched. When she looked around, she met the sad eyes of Callie.

Callie had no right to be upset. Yet she was. And she hated herself for it. She grabbed her coat and quickly made a beeline exit for the door.

"Callie!" Addison called out.

Callie ignored her an continued through the bar. Arizona immediately followed her, knowing what Callie thought.

Callie sat down outside against the wall, leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hey," the small voice she loved spoke. It still startled her.

"Jesus, Arizona, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Arizona said sheepishly and kicking her foot against the concrete. She was the one standing, yet she felt 2 feet tall.

"Why don't you just go back inside and continue whatever it was you were doing with Colleen," Callie snapped with such venom it even startled her.

"Calliope, listen," Arizona tried.

"No, you don't owe me anything. You can see whoever you want, right? It doesn't matter how I feel, okay?" Callie said trying to get up and move in the other direction.

Arizona lightly grabbed Callie's wrist before she could get away. "It obviously does matter."

"Is that what I am to you?" Callie said her voice rising, "Just another one of your conquests that you can brag about later? Just a-a fling?"

"No!"

"Is that why you never wanted to go to Joe's? To keep us separate?" As Callie asked the questions, the more she believed them and she felt tears once again fall, "And here I am crying in front of you, again!"

"Calliope, no, stop," Arizona pleaded, grasping Callie and holding her arms to keep her from going anywhere, "God, you really don't see it do you?" Arizona's voice was softer now.

Callie waited for her to continue, folding her arms.

"You don't see just how crazy I am about you..." Arizona trailed off, "And only you. God, Colleen means nothing. She's just a friend, okay? The other girl? I don't even know her, she just started dancing with me."

"You kissed Colleen last week," Callie said in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, she kissed me, because our little devil of a friend, Addison, paid her to do it."

"What?" Callie said, shocked.

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm not surprised," Callie said shaking her head before waiting for Arizona to continue.

"Calliope, I have been avoiding Joe's. But not because of what you think. Because I do have...a variety of exes that may or may not come here a lot, and I just didn't want to subject you to that. I don't want to see them, and I figured you didn't want to see them."

Callie grunted.

"But...you have to know...you're the only one on my mind. You're the only one in my heart. I haven't kissed a girl, hell even _dated_, a girl since our freakin' case! Okay?"

Callie's eyes softened, but she sensed Arizona wasn't done.

"I haven't _wanted_ to be with anyone else but you. Which scares me too. But you know what scares me more? That you might not feel the same."

Callie immediately felt an urge to reassure her. "Arizona, how could you think-"

"No, let me just...let me have a turn to get out this stupid insecurity stuff," Arizona said lightly, "I just...I've been trying so hard to _not_ fall for you, and all of a sudden, it's happening and it's wonderful, better than wonderful, but it scares me. Because I've been protecting my heart for so long, not giving it to anyone. But you have it, Calliope. God, you have all of it. And the thought that...that I could just be a...a vacation in lesbian land for you, or that you've changed your mind, or that you're actually straight...all of that scares me. I've never given my heart to a...a newborn. But you, you come along and you just change everything...you make it _impossible _to stay away and to not give you my heart. You...you just change everything." Arizona sighed and looked down, her face feeling flushed with embarrassment, nerves, and despair.

Callie suddenly realized, Arizona was just as afraid of getting her heartbroken as she was. Even more so, maybe. Callie hadn't even thought to assure Arizona just how sure she was about her sexuality now because she didn't even think about it; she didn't think about that uncertainty from Arizona's perspective. She realized it was now her turn to do some comforting.

She took Arizona's face in both her hands and stared into her eyes with empathy and understanding. She wiped blonde strays out of her face and whispered, "Arizona...listen to me."

Arizona swallowed, prepared for anything.

"I can't promise you there won't be hard times ahead, or moments of insecurity on both ends. I can't promise a lot. But I _can_ promise you this: I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me here, I'm here. I know it sounds crazy to you for me to be so sure about you...but it sounds crazy to me for you to not realize just how much I feel for you. I've worked through all the confusion and the uncertainty. I did all that while I was still married. I was struggling to get you out of my head, and I couldn't, and I talked to Addison and to myself and figured out what was happening...and I realized, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that I'd been with only men, or that I had kids, or that I had no idea if you felt the same...all that mattered was I knew, I knew with every fiber of my being, that I had feelings for you that went so beyond friendship. Arizona, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You have to believe me. I don't know a lot of things, but I promise, you are the one thing in my life that makes sense right now. You are one thing I'm so sure about. I'm so completely, utterly, indescribably sure about how I feel about you. All I know is, I want to be with you and only you and-"

Getting cut off mid-monologue by a kiss was quickly becoming the pair's new favorite thing. Arizona had heard enough. Callie had her convinced in the beginning of that speech. She grabbed her face and kissed her, kissed her so hard she could cry, just trying to pour everything she had into the kiss. Tears were falling down both sets of cheeks now. Arizona chuckled slightly and smiled as she nuzzled Callie's nose with her own and whispered, "So...now that we know we're both insane."

Callie laughed.

Arizona smiled and continued, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be," Callie said with such vulnerability.

"Mhmm. Very much so," she punctuated this with a kiss.

"Then I am," Callie said smiling.

"I know we haven't officially gone on a date yet, but we're already so..."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. I want you to be mine and only mine."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm trying to set the pace right here. I don't want things moving too fast, but I also don't want them moving too slow. They _have _been friends for a while, so they kind of have to jump head first and all-in to this, in my opinion.  
Let me know what you guys thought!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't get an update out last week, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) I have officially finished my novel that was due yesterday, so I won't have to worry about that anymore. I can finally sleep/write other stuff/get homework done. Okay, as always, your kind words are appreciated and welcomed! Hope you like this!**

**Chapter 9:  
**

Callie walked the halls of the hospital the next day tall. She couldn't remember the last time she walked tall. She'd been a mess for so long...but now she was actually feeling happy. Happier than she could imagine. She had a girlfriend. A _girlfriend. _She hadn't had to go on a first date in years, and just the prospect of that created a whole new set of nerves in her stomach. But a good set of nerves. Because she had a date with Arizona Robbins, her girlfriend. Callie never skipped, but she sure felt like she was skipping down the hall that day. _12 hours. You can make it 12 hours. You can control yourself. You don't need to spend every minute thinking about her..._ Even as she talked herself down, she felt the exact opposite and only thought about the blonde more. She seemed to consume all her thoughts lately, which made everyday tasks more difficult, but she wasn't complaining.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt a hand grasp at her shirt while she was walking, and she was suddenly yanked into a nearby on-call room.

"What the-"

She couldn't get any further in her sentence, for Arizona's lips covered her own once again. Once Callie got her brain on straight, she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Arizona.

Callie hummed against Arizona's lips as they released, but their bodies still maintained contact. "What _is _it about us that we are constantly interrupting each other?"

"Are you complaining?" Arizona asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No way," Callie murmured, "Just observing."

"I just couldn't wait another second to kiss my girlfriend today," Arizona said smiling, "My girlfriend. You're my girlfriend." She felt giddy. "God, I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

"I know what you mean," Callie hummed in agreement, "I've been saying it all morning. Told Addison even last night."

"How did she react? Did she approve?" Arizona asked jokingly, although there was a hint of seriousness in her voice. After all, impressing the best friend was vitally important.

Callie feigned thought before saying, "Hm. She thinks you could do better."

Arizona laughed and said, "She's a great friend."

"Right?"

"For the record," she said wiping a strand of hair behind Callie's ear, "I couldn't do any better than you. You are better than…better."

Callie laughed and Arizona rolled her eyes at her own word choice.

"You know what I mean," Arizona said pouting slightly, "And don't laugh at my incoherent thought processing."

"I'm sorry," Callie said lightly pecking Arizona on the lips, "I do know what you mean…and you're adorable."

A smile lit up Arizona's face as she asked, "Are you excited for our date tonight?"

Callie chuckled and replied, "I've only been thinking about it all morning. I'd be even more excited if you told me where we were going…"

Arizona shook her head and said, "Nope, that's not going to happen. Just make sure you wear…something unbelievably sexy." Her voice lowered an octave at the end.

Callie gulped at her change in voice, and tried to stay on topic. "So…fancy?"

"Yes," Arizona whispered, "Although…you could come in just your scrubs and pull off unbelievably sexy."

Callie smirked as a blush filled her cheeks. "Good to know. As long as you wear yours too."

Arizona laughed into a kiss and reluctantly pulled away. "Now that I've effectively lost all capability of thinking…I should get back to work."

"Always leaving me for work," Callie said wrapping her arms around Arizona tighter.

"It will be worth it when you see me tonight," Arizona murmured against Callie's lips. "8'o clock?" she asked pulling away.

"8'oclock," Callie confirmed with a nod, "But wait, we're not going to see each other before then?" Callie didn't care if she sounded like a whiny teenager. She was completely comfortable with being totally open with Arizona.

Arizona shook her head with a smirk and said, "Nope. It will make it even more special if you don't see me all day."

Callie shook her head and said, "You're evil."

"I'm romantic," Arizona said with a definitive nod. "I gotta keep you coming back for more, baby," she said leaving the room with a wink.

Callie giggled to an empty room and tried to wipe the permanent smile off her face. _God, this woman…_

* * *

Callie nervously paced the kitchen as she waited for Arizona.

"Cal, you're gonna put a hole in the floorboards," Addison said bouncing James on her hip. She had come over once again for some girl help, but it seemed to be completely useless.

"I'll buy new ones. What time is it?" Callie asked biting her nails.

"Same time as when you asked 30 seconds ago," Addison responded, "And stop biting your nails!"

"I'm nervous!" Callie exclaimed.

"So I've gathered. You have no reason to be. She's already your girlfriend, cat's in the bag. It's not like you don't know if she'll like you at the end of the night."

"Yeah, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not working," Callie said continuing her pacing, "It's still...new. And wonderful. And perfect. And I don't want to fuck this up."

"You're not going to fuck it up," Addison said covering James' ears.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, Jesus woman, it's 7:59!"

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door. Callie's eyes went wide as she felt her stomach drop.

"That's good," Addison said taking a sip of water, "Look just like that when you open the door."

Callie snapped out of it and glared at Addison. "Maybe you should answer the door."

"Are you serious? Just go answer the door, you wimp. You're gonna have to see her eventually."

"What if I pretend I'm still getting ready?"

"So you don't come off as desperate and needy? That ship has sailed, hun."

Arizona was on the other side of the door, pacing as well. _What's taking her so long? Am I early? No, no I'm right on time. I made sure. _She heard muffled voices on the other side arguing, obviously Callie and Addison's. She smirked as she heard parts of the conversation. Just then a breathlessly breathtaking Callie opened the door quickly with a light, "Hey."

Arizona's eyes went wide at the beautiful sight before her. Callie had chosen a knee-length black dress that did wonders to her body and left little to the imagination. "H-Hi-hi," Arizona stammered while scratching her head, "You look-well-you look. Yeah."

Callie giggled once her brain caught up. She had been unabashedly staring as well at Arizona's tight blue strapless dress choice. She leaned in slightly, pulling Arizona toward her, placing a kiss her on lips. "You look...oh how should I put it...unbelievably sexy," Callie murmured with a grin.

Arizona hummed in satisfaction and left her arms around Callie's neck. "Oh, you too, beautiful...I missed you today."

"That's your own fault," Callie joked lightly. "But I missed you too," she said toothily.

"Barf," came a loud deep voice from inside her house. Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona glanced behind her.

"Hey, Addison," Arizona said chuckling.

"Hey, Blondie. Glad you finally made it."

"I'm not late, am I?" Arizona furrowed her brows worriedly looking back at Callie.

Callie went to answer but Addison cut her off, "No. But she's been ready for like an hour."

"It was not an hour!" Callie replied horrified. "It wasn't an hour," she said more to Arizona this time.

Arizona giggled and gritted her teeth with a smile as she said, "I may have waited for a little bit in my car before I came to get you."

"Aw, you did?" Callie said with awe, "That makes me feel better."

"Ugh, it just gets worse, but I can't look away," Addison commented.

"Let's get out of here, and away from ass face over there," Callie said with a smile.

"Hey! That's not-"

Callie shut the door quickly, sending Addison a wink before grabbing Arizona's hand with hers and interlocking them. Arizona's face lit up at the simple gesture.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Arizona shook her head with a smile.

"I figured."

Arizona turned around and grabbed Callie's other hand in hers, effectively walking backwards. She pulled Callie roughly into her and whispered, "Patience," against her lips but never touched them.

Oh, Callie was being patient. Her libido however, not the case. Which terrified her. This woman could get her turned on by just...standing. Or sitting. Just breathing, really.

Arizona opened the car door for Callie as they reached it. "And they say chivalry is dead," Callie commented hopping in.

"Have to treat my lady right," Arizona said shutting the door and walking to the driver's side.

She turned the car on and grabbed Callie's hand above the console while she drove. Callie gave Arizona's hand a squeeze and smiled. _So far so good._ The car ride was filled with light banter and stolen glances. Well, Arizona couldn't really look at Callie because she was driving, but she managed to sneak a few glances in. Callie however, could stare as long as she wanted, especially since Arizona was concentrating on the road. Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her.

"You know," she said smirking, "It's very difficult and distracting for me to drive when you're looking at me like that."

Callie looked away and blushed before looking back at Arizona smiling and muttered, "Sorry. Can't help it."

Arizona smiled as the light turned red and turned to Callie. "Don't apologize. I'm only jealous I can't do the same."

Callie sent Arizona her mega-watt smile before Arizona continued driving.

When they arrived, Arizona hurried around to Callie's side to let her out and held onto her hand. They couldn't help but marvel at how natural it all felt. How perfectly they fit. Once inside, Callie audibly gasped, "Arizona. This is just..."

There were no words. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles and few lights above, white cloths covered the tables, and everyone was dressed in the most elegant clothing they owned.

"C'mon," Arizona said smiling as she dragged Callie while following the waiter.

Once at their seats and once the waiter had poured each of them some wine, Arizona turned to Callie who had yet to say anything. "So? You like it?"

Callie closed her mouth, only before she smiled and said, "Arizona, I love it. It's beautiful. It's too much..."

"It is not too much," Arizona said grinning, "You deserve a night like this."

Callie smiled with tears in her eyes as the waiter came by to take their orders, effectively interrupting their thoughts and gazes.

Callie looked around the restaurant at all the lights and plants and couples in other parts of the restaurant. They were effectively cut off from the rest of the place, Arizona going for a more private and excluded area.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked worriedly, "You seem sad. Is it horrible? Did I do something? What can I do?" She was starting to ramble.

"Arizona," Callie said softly but sternly and reached across the small table to grab Arizona's hand in hers, "Stop. I love it. It's wonderful. Perfect."

Arizona sighed with a smile, content with this answer and happy to be holding Callie's hand. "Then...what?"

"It's just..." Callie said with a half smile, "Nobody has ever done something this nice for me. I can't think of anyone. And just the fact that you would...that you cared enough to..." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish each sentence.

Arizona smiled and squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.

"Thank you," Callie said with a sigh, "I've never been treated like this. And I feel like a princess. And it's not the restaurant or the fancy stuff...it's just you."

"You should always be treated like a princess, Calliope," Arizona murmured with a smile, "And wanna know a secret? I've never taken anyone here before."

"No?" Callie questioned, surprised.

Arizona shook her head and said, "Just you. I've always loved this place...My brother Tim showed it to me before he died."

"The one in Iraq?" Callie asked softly, confirming.

Arizona nodded sadly and replied, "Anyway, he took me here one day and I told him it was really weird since it was so romantic. But he told me he wanted me to see the place for myself, and that one day he was going to find someone special enough, just as special as me in a completely different way, to take here. She would be different than anyone else he'd ever met, and he would make sure she felt special and treat her as royalty."

"She would be different," Callie repeated softly in awe.

Arizona nodded as she rubbed her thumb over Callie's hand. "Calliope," she trailed off, "I know we just started off, and I know everything is happening so fast, but it doesn't feel fast to me. It feels right. It feels real. And I just want you to know...that I'm in. I'm all in. And I hope that's okay to say."

Callie sightly shook her head with a bright smile as her eyes welled up again. This woman was amazing. Everything she did just made her heart soar. As Callie was about to respond, the waiter came with food, effectively cutting off their conversation again. They reluctantly released their locked hands as the food was placed in front of them. "Thank you," Arizona murmured, looking at her food and afraid to make eye contact with Callie after what she had just said. It might have been too much. She didn't want to scare the poor girl away.

"Arizona," Callie said lightly as she watched Arizona picked at her food. She could tell Arizona felt embarrassed and was obviously trying to avoid Callie's gaze.

"Hm?"

"Please look at me," Callie practically begged.

Arizona gulped and slowly let her eyes wander around until they met Callie's.

"There you are," Callie whispered so quietly Arizona could barely hear.

Arizona blinked and swallowed one more time, waiting for what Callie had to say.

"I'm all in, too," Callie whispered with a look of awe.

Arizona's smile slowly reappeared.

"So don't...just don't," Callie said shaking her head, "Don't be embarrassed for telling me how you're feeling. That's always more than okay to say. It's refreshing to be with someone who isn't afraid to say how they feel...especially when I feel the exact same way. So just...don't. I'm all in."

Arizona's smile grew impossibly more as she giggled softly, over the moon at Callie's words. They gently held hands again and chose to eat with one. The rest of the meal was filled with banter, stolen glances, and stories of their childhood.

Toward the end of the meal, Arizona watched as Callie ineffectively tried to grab one of her noddles with the fork, proving that using one hand to eat was a more difficult task than others might believe.

"Callie," Arizona said chuckling, "You can let go of my hand to finish eating."

"Naw, I got it," Callie said in deep concentration, the noodle effectively slipping every time she tried to grab it. "Dammit," she muttered.

"Callie."

"It's okay, I'm done eating anyways," Callie said shrugging it off to look back at Arizona.

Arizona smirked slightly and reached over with her own fork to help Callie get the noddle. Callie helped with her one free hand until Arizona had a hold on it, then watched as Arizona gently lifted the fork to Callie's mouth, never breaking eye contact. The look Arizona was giving her was so intense, she had to tell herself to swallow the food. A bit of sauce had fallen from Callie's mouth during this, so Arizona gently reached over and wiped the corner of Callie's lip with her thumb. The intense look Arizona was giving Callie was so contrasting to the loving way she touched her, Callie thought she would melt on the spot.

Arizona cleared her throat lightly and managed to get out a raspy, "You wanna get of here?"

Callie nodded immediately, afraid to speak.

As they walked hand in hand back to Callie's house, neither could contain the sudden rush of butterflies in their stomachs. There was an ever present tension that wasn't there before, but a tension that neither minded and even found comfort it. Callie was dreading reaching that door. She didn't know if it was appropriate to ask Arizona inside, but she _really _didn't want their date to end.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Calliope," Arizona said as they reached the door and turned to face each other, still holding hands.

As soon as Arizona spoke, Callie knew she couldn't not ask her. To hell with it. "Come inside," Callie blurted out. _Alright, that could have come out better. _

Arizona's eyes went wide as she smiled and chuckled at Callie's brazenness.

"I mean..." Callie said biting her lip looking down slightly and tapping her foot, "Do you want to come inside?"

Arizona pressed gently into Callie, connected their bodies and interlaced both of their hands together and lifted them slightly as she toyed with them. "I would love to come inside. You have _no _idea how much...but..."

"Oh, no," Callie said slightly shutting her eyes, "Not a but. I hate buts. The only butt I like is yours."

Arizona giggled and let go of Callie's hands to wrap them around her and said, "Noted."

"Just five minutes," Callie said chuckling too, "I'm normally not keen to begging...but..."

"Hey, that's a but!" Arizona laughed.

"Another good but," Callie pointed out.

"If I go in there," Arizona said nodding to the door, "I'm afraid I won't come out."

"We don't have to...I mean I'm not ready for anything...I just..." Callie stammered, feeling more embarrassed by the second. "I'm not ready for our date to end yet," she finally managed to get out.

Arizona looked at Callie with wonder and cupped her cheek with one hand, "You're sounding more convincing by the second."

Callie looked at Arizona with big eyes, pulling out her very best.

Arizona laughed and used the other hand to cup both of Callie's cheeks as her eyes darted all over Callie's face. "As much as I don't want our date to end either...I told myself I would do this right. And I'm having a very hard time with self control now...just going in there...I don't think I would be able to keep my hands off of you," she whispered the last part an octave lower while rubbing Callie's arms and hips, "And I don't think you're...that we're...quite ready to be alone in a big...empty...house yet."

Callie's eyes were wide and her throat went dry as she tried to swallow. "Probably not," she admitted. She could barely control herself out here, "But I want to be. And I _really _want to."

"And we'll get there..." Arizona said smiling, "Hopefully sooner rather than later for my own sanity, but we'll get there."

"You're right," Callie said sighing, "I don't want to skip any steps with you. I want every moment. Every step. I want it all."

"Me too, me too," Arizona murmured.

"I feel like a slut now," Callie said laughing.

Arizona laughed at this and said, "No. No, you're not. Because I feel the same way. I just want to have my way with you right here in this yard..."

Arizona snapped her mouth shut as Callie's eyes went wide, but she was smiling. Arizona scrunched her nose up and said, "Yep, I took it too far. I probably freaked you out too. Jesus, I try to sound all confident and ladylike and then I come out with something like that. And we're so far from that...I didn't think I just..."

Callie immediately leaned in and captured Arizona's lips with her own, effectively cutting off her rambling. Arizona moaned at the sudden contact and Callie caught that moan in her own mouth with a smile. After a moment of a lingering kiss, Callie released and whispered, "Stop. You're amazing. Everything about this night was amazing. Just standing here with you now is amazing."

Arizona smiled brightly and said, "Okay. I'm going to go now. Or try to. Colleen is probably waiting in her apartment across the hall to hear all about the night I just had."

"Colleen lives in your building?" Callie questioned with a sudden jolt of jealousy.

Arizona just looked at her with a smirk.

"I mean...that's cool," Callie said shrugging, "Your hot ex can basically live with you."

Arizona shook her head chuckling and replied, "I don't even see her as my ex. It wasn't even anything. It was a one time thing, and she's just one of my best friends that I talk about stuff with. She's your Addison."

"She's probably a little nicer than Addison," Callie said laughing.

Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie again, and forced herself to pull away, "Remember, just you. I'm all in."

"All in," Callie whispered with a smile.

Arizona pecked Callie one last time before forcing herself to turn around and walk away from the porch. She couldn't even look back out of fear she would run right back into Callie's arms.

Both had bright smiles plastered to their faces the rest of the night at the mere perfection of their first date, and hopefully the many more to come.

* * *

**Oh, and also, I've been looking for Jessica Capshaw's interview with Jimmy Kimmel (the more recent one) because it's like my favorite interview of hers. But I can't find it anywhere! All the sites say it's been removed or taken down. Anyone have it or know where I can find it? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Thank you to Cris for posting the interview with JCap! I greatly appreciate it. Alright, enjoy, people!  
**

Callie picked up the kids the next morning before work to take them to the daycare. She'd be wanting to tell Owen about Arizona for the last couple days, so she figured now was her chance.

"Owen? Can I talk to you for a minute before I head to the hospital?"

He sat down on the couch across from her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Okay. Um..." Callie tried to find the right words, "It's just...well. I'm dating again."

He nodded his head with a slight smile and said, "Good. That's good."

"It is," Callie said earnestly.

"Do I know him?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...that's the thing..." Callie said fidgeting slightly.

"Oh, come on Cal, just tell me," he said chuckling.

"I'm dating Arizona. Arizona Robbins," she said with an unconscious smile on her face at the mere mention of her name.

Owen looked confused for a moment before realization hit him. "Oh...OH. Arizona. Oh."

"Yep."

"Well, she's..." Owen tried to find the words and let out a light laugh, "When did you know that you...that you're-"

"That I'm attracted to girls too? Yeah, well pretty much around the time I started working with Arizona," Callie said letting out a sigh.

"Well," Owen said pausing, "I think that's great."

"Really?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. As long as your happy...it doesn't matter. Are you happy?"

A smile spread across Callie's face before she answered, "Yeah. Really happy. You?"

A smile similar to Callie's grazed his features. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

* * *

Callie rushes through the hospital doors with the large stroller and the twins in one hand, Allegra walking attached to her hip, and a bouquet of flowers in her other hand, making it very difficult to navigate. She mumbles to herself as Allegra tugged on her scrub pants.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go," Allegra pouts.

"I know, sweetie, but mommy has to work today and so does daddy," Callie says out of breath.

She can barely see where she was walking over the large bouquet and nearly runs straight into someone. "Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry I-"

Her sentence is cut short, for the person she almost ran into was the very person the flowers were for. Arizona smirks slightly, still showing teeth and dimples. "Well, hello Calliope..."

Callie's mouth had gone dry, so she closes it tight in hopes of regaining some words. She vaguely wondered if the feeling would ever go away when she was around Arizona. "Hey," she breathes out.

"Who knew flowers could be so dangerous?" Arizona comments with a smile.

"Huh?" It was taking Callie a minute to catch up. "Oh!" she says realizing the very item in her hand, "Well, these are for you..." Her voice trails off as she looks at the now smashed flowers, not nearly as pretty as earlier that morning. She had no idea when that happened.

Arizona giggles and takes the bouquet out of her hand anyway saying, "Thank you."

"I promise they weren't like this earlier," Callie says shaking her head.

"They're beautiful, Calliope. I love them," Arizona says sniffing one and glancing back up at Callie in adoration.

The smile on Callie's face grows as well as they just looked at each other. Their trance was broken as Allegra tugs on Callie again.

"Hey, baby girl, sorry," she glances back up at Arizona then back at Allegra and says, "Allegra this is Arizona. She works with mommy."

Allegra hides slightly behind Callie's leg as Arizona bends down to be more at her level. "Hi, Allegra," she says smiling, "You have a very pretty name. Just like your mommy."

Allegra moves out from behind Callie slightly and just nods.

"Are you here to be a doctor today too?" she asks causing a giggle to fall from Allegra's lips.

"No, silly," she responds with an eye roll looking up at her mother slightly.

Callie smiles down at the pair, and can't help how overwhelmed she feels at the sight of Arizona interacting so well with Allegra. She liked it. She liked it a lot. She found herself in even more awe of the woman than she thought possible.

"Well," Arizona says standing again, "you should get to daycare then so people around here don't think you're the doctor!"

Allegra's eyes go wide, "Mommy, let's go!" She tugs at her mom's legs again.

"Okay, baby, hang on," she says as she allows herself to be tugged slightly. She turns her head back towards Arizona who was slowly getting farther and farther from her. "Just, stay right there," Callie whispers.

Arizona nods slightly biting her lower lip.

She turns around and continues to work on her charts. A few minutes later a set of warm hands gently covers her eyes. She drops her pen and her previous smile immediately grew.

"Guess who?" Callie whispers lightly against her ear.

Arizona shivers at the contact, but manages to formulate a response. "Hmm...I don't know..."

"Let me give you a hint," Callie whispers stepping closer so that her body presses up against Arizona's.

Arizona gasps at the contact. "Mm...sounds like someone...unbelievably sexy."

"Getting warmer," Callie murmurs using one hand to wipe the hair away from a now very exposed neck, while the other still covers her eyes. Callie places gentle kisses along Arizona's neck, who leans farther to give Callie more access.

Arizona's breathing is shallow as she husks jokingly, "Addison?"

Callie immediately covers Arizona's lips with her own, still standing behind her and releases her hold on her to pull her face closer as Arizona's body slowly turns into her embrace. As they slowly release, Arizona smiles and opens her eyes. "Oh, Calliope..."

"Took you long enough," Callie replies wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

Arizona glances around at the area very filled with doctors and looks back at Callie with confusion. They hadn't exactly told everyone yet, mostly for Callie's benefit.

"What?" Callie asks seeing the confused look on Arizona's face.

"Nothing, just..." Arizona smiles slightly, "You're kissing me at the hospital now."

Callie hums and replies, "I am. I told Owen about us last night."

"Already?" Arizona asks in shock.

Callie nods. "Now that he knows, the world can know. I'm dating Arizonan Robbins," her voice gets slightly louder as Arizona giggles, "And I want everyone to know it." Her voice grew quieter at the end.

Arizona looks Callie lovingly and cups her cheeks as she scans her face. This woman continuously amazed her. So she told her. "You're amazing..."

"We're amazing," Callie replies immediately.

"C'm here," Arizona murmurs stepping back from Callie only to grab her hand gently and leading her to yet again another on-call room.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, their lips instantaneously find each others in a dance they'd learned to perfect already.

Callie releases her lips, her breathing ragged and nuzzles Arizona's nose with her own. "I don't think I've ever used an on-call room so much my entire time at the hospital," she says chuckling slightly.

"Mmm, well you better get used to it," Arizona murmurs reclaiming Callie's lips with her own.

Neither know who starts it, but slowly they find themselves drawing closer and closer to the bed. Arizona gently slides the white coat off Callie's shoulders and tosses the offending white item on the floor, needing more contact with the woman. Callie quickly follows suit. The back of Callie's knees hit the bed as she gently falls into a sitting position. Arizona assumes the natural position of standing between Callie's legs as she leans down to kiss Callie while cupping her cheeks. Callie runs her hands up and down Arizona's thighs as they kiss and gently around to cup a shapely ass, pulling her slightly closer. The gentle tug causes Arizona to push farther into Callie until they are lying in a horizontal position on the bed. Both gasp at the contact of their bodies melding together, even with the articles of clothing separating them. They've been in a similar position before. Only this time, there's no barriers. There's no husband, no uncertainty of what the other wants...it's just them.

Arizona is lying on top of Callie with one leg resting between Callie's as they move together as one. Their kisses grow frantic and passionate as they both try to get impossibly closer to the other. Arizona is cupping one cheek whilst her other hand works its way to Callie's hip, lightly caressing and squeezing it from time to time. She loves how Callie feels beneath her. Callie can't get over how wonderful it feels to have Arizona's body covering her own. It's better than she imagined. She wraps her arms securely around Arizona as their lips continue their dance. Breathing is ragged and they only separate when air becomes a necessity, but lips find lips moments later, never apart for more than an instant.

They get lost in the feel of each other, feeling drunk off the other's touch. Callie's hand on Arizona's hip slowly makes its way to her front in between the two of them. When a light hand grazes the bottom of Arizona's breast, she whimpers slightly into a welcoming mouth. When that hand rises even more, rubbing her whole breast through the clothing, she gasps at the contact with unexpected delight.

After a moment she feels Callie still beneath her, so she pulls back looking into her eyes. "What? What is it?" she whispers.

Callie swallows while looking at Arizona's chest, then glances back up to meet her eyes. She lets out a raspy, "Nothing. Nothing, it's just...I have to go."

Callie immediately slips out from under Arizona, leaving a very confused blonde on the bed. "What?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, I'll uh-I'll see you later," Callie says swiftly moving toward the door.

"Calliope!" Arizona calls, but gets no response as the door shuts. _What the hell was that? _Arizona starts muttering nonsense as she marches toward the door. She opens it to find Callie turning the corner down the hall. She rushes after her, not willing to let Callie just walk away from her.

"Callie!" she calls again. No response. She caught up to her and grips her by the shoulders, pulling her into the next closest on-call room.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona asks blocking the door so she wouldn't escape.

Callie says nothing, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Are we in middle school? You can't talk to me and ignore me when I'm running after you?" Arizona asks crossing her arms.

"Sorry," Callie mumbles.

"I'm not going to let you avoid me again," Arizona states.

Callie's head snaps up, "Again?"

"Yes, again. You avoided me for that one week before we together and I'm not letting that happen again. We're going to talk about whatever happened."

"That week was because-"

"I know, I know. You were figuring out your feelings for me. And that's fine. But now we're together and you're going to talk to me," she says with a nod.

Callie nods as they both move to sit on the bed. Arizona waits patiently as Callie lets out a breath, facing forward.

"Calliope..." Arizona says more gently, "You can talk to me. Did I do something?"

Callie's head snaps up to look at Arizona at that. "God no. You didn't do anything," she says gently grabbing Arizona's hands into her lap and putting her head down, "You're perfect. You've been so good to me."

Arizona smiles gently and lifts Callie's chin. "Then...what is it?" she asks softly.

"It's just..." Callie starts, "3 days. We've been dating 3 days, and I already...Well, I wanted to..."

Arizona raises her eyebrow slightly.

"I grabbed your boob," Callie blurts.

Arizona barks with laughter.

"Anddd now you're laughing at me."

"No, I'm sorry," Arizona says calming down and squeezing Callie's hands, "It's just...that's it? You're freaking out about...grabbing my boob? Because I was certainly not complaining."

"Well...yeah! Arizona, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this before. And I'm already more physically attracted to you than I've ever been to anyone in my life, which scares the crap out of me."

Arizona cups Callie's cheek and rubs it gently, but let her continue.

"And I just...I'm worried that...when we get there, when we're ready...it won't be good for you. That-that I won't be good for you," Callie exasperates putting her head down.

"Calliope, how could you ever think that?" Arizona asks grabbing Callie's face with both hands now.

"Because! I feel like I'm a high school girl who gets all giddy and nervous and scared to lose her virginity again," Callie says chuckling a little, "And...have you _seen_ you? Talk about making a girl feel inadequate..."

"Calliope, listen to me," Arizona says gently rubbing Callie's cheeks with her thumbs, "_Inadequate..._is the farthest thing you'll ever be...you don't have to worry, but I understand. You think I don't have similar insecurities? That you won't...you won't like it? And suddenly change your mind?"

"Arizona, that's not going to happen," Callie says earnestly, "I already know...I've told you, I'm so sure. I think we've established that..."

Arizona chuckles lightly and pecked Callie's lips. "I do know," Arizona says, "But you have to know...you could never be anything less than beautiful to me. And wonderful, and caring, and amazing...everything. So, _when_ we get there, we will be ready. Both of us. And it will be...oh, it will be good. It will be _sensational." _

Callie smirks and says, "Sensational, huh?"

"Hell yes," Arizona says with a smile.

"And there's no doubt in your mind about me?"

"No doubt whatsoever," Arizona emphasizes, "And...I like that I'm going to be your first. Makes me feel special."

"You are," Callie says lovingly.

"Okay, then. See? Nothing to worry about. Plus, have you seen you?" Arizona asks, repeating Callie's earlier question.

Callie chuckles and replies, "I hate how vulnerable and crazy I get around you..."

"Really?" Arizona asks, "Because I kind of love that about you."

"Just keeping you on your toes, baby," Callie answers with a smile, "but seriously...I'm glad you're so sure about me."

"Yeah, definitely. Besides...whatever you aren't comfortable with...I'll teach you," Arizona says with a smirk.

Callie gulps. "Teach me, huh?" Callie replies lightly pressing into Arizona so that they are both in a horizontal position, Callie on top.

"Mhm," Arizona says nodding as she stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up slightly. Callie glances down in between their bodies and aches to touch the exposed skin she finds there, so she does. "But let's face it Calliope, you'll be a natural, because you're definitely not straight."

"Thank God for that," Callie murmurs before gently leaning in and capturing Arizona's lips with her own, picking up right where they left off.

Callie chuckles slightly mid kiss, causing Arizona to pull back with a smile, "What?"

"Nothing, just...last time I had you in this position, we were in _very _different circumstances," Callie says lowering her voice slightly.

Arizona blushes at the memory. "Oh, yeah, you had me pinned to the bed so I couldn't get up."

"Hey!" Callie says pretending to be offended, "If you wanted to get up, you would've."

"True," Arizona murmurs lightly pecking Callie's lips and rubbing her hands up and down her arms, "the way you were looking at me..."

Callie bites her lip slightly in embarrassment, "I _really_ wanted to kiss you."

Arizona wipes the hair from her face and replies, "Well, the feeling was mutual."

"Yeah, I had some very..._very_ naughty thoughts the rest of that day," Callie smirks.

Arizona bites her lip and grips the nape of Callie's neck to pull her down into another kiss. The kiss is just as magical as all their previous kisses.

Arizona gently pulls away and asks, "Soo, what's a girl got to do to get asked out on another date? Startin to make me feel cheap."

Callie chuckles and replies, "I was getting to that, but I just like kissing you too much." She finished this with another kiss. "But would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Maybe..." Arizona says with a smirk.

"Maybe? That better become a different answer real fast," Callie says kissing Arizona again.

"Yes," Arizona murmurs, "Yes I would love to go on another date with you."

* * *

**Sorry if the tenses are a little off throughout. I realized after that I was typing in present and past tense, so I went back and changed it for after she talks to Owen...may still have some slip ups. I think I'm doing present tense from here on out. It seems to work better.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'll probably get another chapter out at the end of this weekend.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Alright, going back to past tense because I realized the entire story is told that way. Sorry for the change in the last chapter. Also, I realized Callie lives in her house according to earlier in my story...not an apartment. I went back and changed that little bit. Okay, enough of me. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 11:**

A week. It had been a week since Callie and Arizona last saw each other. A week since Callie asked Arizona on their second date. Sure, they had seen each other at the hospital, which contained of 5 minute lunches, stolen glances, and sort conversations. Between Callie's work schedule and the kids and Arizona's schedule, there just hadn't been as much time lately, which was understandable. But God, they missed each other. They called and texted each other whenever they could, whenever they had a rare, precious moment to themselves.

It was 8:00 at night and Arizona finally had a break in between surgeries, so she of course immediately rushed to the phone to call Callie. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for Callie to pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice croaked on the other end.

"Hi, Calliope," Arizona said with a smile.

"Oh, Arizona..." Callie breathed out, also with a smile. It was a relief to hear her voice. She could almost hear Arizona's smile on the other end.

"Did I wake you? Oh my gosh, I woke you, I'm so sorry," Arizona said hurriedly.

"No, no you're fine," Callie whispered detaching herself from the twins asleep in her arms, "I just fell asleep putting the twins to bed." She tip-toed out of their room into the hallway where she could talk at a normal volume. "Okay...hey."

"Hi," Arizona responded toothily.

Callie kicked her shoes on the ground lightly while she smiled sheepishly and asked, "Soo are you getting off work anytime soon?"

"That's actually one reason why I called..." Arizona trailed off, picking at nothing on the counter top.

"No..." Callie groaned cutting her off and stomping her foot like a child, "Not again."

"I know..." Arizona trailed off with a sigh, "I have another surgery and I'm not going to get out of here til much later now."

Callie made her way down the stairs to sit on the couch. "We're never going to have a second date are we?" Callie grumbled.

"Hey! None of that, of course we will," Arizona said nodding.

"Ughh...it's just," Callie sighed, "It's the beginning of our relationship. We're supposed to not see each other for a day, but secretly wish we were together the whole time, then one of us would call anxiously but try to play it off like it's no big deal, and we'd see each other anyways..."

Arizona put her hand on her chin and smiled as she listened to Callie rambling on the other end.

"And then we'd see each other everyday for the rest of the week, pretending like it just happened that way even though we secretly had been hoping and planning for it, and we'd kiss way too much, worry about what the other thinks, look at each other all dopey-eyed and annoy the crap out of everyone else around us," Callie let out a long sigh.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too."

A smile slowly spread across Callie's face. "See and you say it in such simpler terms."

"I kinda like your version better," Arizona said chuckling.

"You should just quit," Callie said stretching out on the couch.

"Callie!" Arizona laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll quit," Callie said smirking.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but nobody is quitting," Arizona said making her way towards the OR.

"What time are you done?" Callie asked suddenly sitting up.

"Uhh...I don't know. Late. Like 2. Why?"

"We'll have our date then," Callie said with a definitive nod.

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll have it then. You'll go home, I'll pick you up..."

"Calliope, you need sleep. I can't expect you to just-"

"Screw sleep!" Callie practically yelled into the phone.

Arizona giggled.

"I mean..." Callie said trying to cover it up, "I can sleep tomorrow."

"Calliope Torres, I'm not going to be held responsible for you falling asleep in the OR tomorrow," Arizona said, finding it harder and harder to resist the woman.

"I won't! I sleep enough," Callie said waving her off, "I just...I want to see you..." Her voice grew quieter at the end.

"I want to see you too," Arizona sighed, "You have no idea..."

"Okay! Then we are going on our date in the middle of the night," Callie said excitedly, "Unless you want to sleep...oh I didn't even consider that. If you want to sleep we can just-"

"Oh, no," Arizona said scoffing, "Arizona can go all day, all night, baby."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the 3rd person?" Callie said smirking.

"Shutup."

"You better be ready for this date. I've had a whole week to plan it."

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm just not sure this date will be able to compete with our first one," Arizona said as she began to change for surgery.

"Oh, our first date was unbeatable. I mean, it was the first date. But this second date...it's gonna be the best second date you've ever been on, baby," Callie said cockily.

"I don't doubt that," Arizona said chuckling, then looked at her watch, "Okay, Calliope, I have to go. But I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah, you will. Okay, go save a life."

"Bye," Arizona practically whispered.

"Bye," Callie said with a sigh and hung up the phone. She did a little dance out of excitement before she burst right back up the stairs to sleep for an hour before she got ready for the best second date of her life...

* * *

Callie smoothed her hands over her jeans and deep blue top before she took a deep breath and knocked on Arizona's door.

"It's open!" She heard Arizona call from inside.

Callie turned the handle and tentatively stepped in saying, "Arizona?"

"Hang on!" Arizona called from deeper in the apartment, "I just can't get this stupid shoe..."

Callie set her purse down as she waited. Arizona shortly appeared at her door frame and leaned against it slightly in her jeans and light grey top, just reveling in the beautiful Latina surveying her home.

She couldn't handle just standing there much longer, though. "Calliope!" She said excitedly running the short distance to leap into Callie's awaiting arms, instinctively wrapping her legs around Callie's waist and taking her face in her hands to kiss her fervently. Callie's hands found the small of Arizona's back, gripping at the exposed skin they found there. They couldn't get close enough to each other as their tongues danced in perfect unison. As they released, Callie placed her forehead against Arizona's as she slowly let her down, never breaking eye contact. She broke away from Arizona, turning around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arizona quickly asked, her hands falling off Callie's shoulders.

"Back outside so when I come in we can do _that_ again," Callie said lightly over her shoulder.

Arizona laughed and gripped the lapel of Callie's jacket so she couldn't escape and tugged her roughly into her own body so that their lips were a mere centimeter apart. "You're such a dork," she whispered.

"What? It was just so ridiculously hot," Callie muttered before reclaiming Arizona's lips with her own.

Arizona hummed into the kiss until they reluctantly released. "Soo, where are we going?"

"Nice try," Callie said smirking, "You wouldn't tell me, so I'm not telling you."

"Can I just have one hint?" Arizona asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Callie shook her head. "Nuh-uh. And your cute little eye thing isn't going to work on me this time," she said chuckling.

"Fine," Arizona muttered, "Let me grab my purse real quick."

They walked hand in hand until they reached the car, and once inside, Callie pulled out a bandana.

"Um, what is that?" Arizona asked slightly chuckling.

"What's it look like? I'm blindfolding you," Callie said excitedly.

"Noo..." Arizona groaned.

"Come on, turn around."

Arizona reluctantly turned around as Callie covered her eyes with the bandana.

"Is this really necessary?" Arizona muttered.

"Yes," Callie whispered against her ear, sending goosebumps throughout Arizona's body.

Callie held onto Arizona's hand as she drove and Arizona muttered directions under her breath, attempting to figure out where they were going.

"You figure out where we're going yet, Dora?" Callie asked smirking.

"Dora? As in Dora the Explorer? Seriously?" Arizona said laughing.

"Hey," Callie whined with a pout, "My kids are in the Dora the Explorer phase. It's the best reference I could come up with on the spot."

"Well, just call me the Map because I totally know where we are," Arizona said with a smirk.

Callie took a few turns and went the long way to throw Arizona off.

"Are you driving in circles right now?" Arizona asked accusingly.

"No..." Callie said unconvincingly, "Just give it up, Battleship."

"Arizona Robbins never gives up."

"Yeah, yeah, well we're here," Callie said putting the car in park and running around to get Arizona. Callie opened her door and gently grabbed Arizona's hands.

"Seriously, Calliope, is this blindfold coming off anytime soon?" Arizona asked allowing herself to be dragged.

Callie stepped toward her so that she was a breath away from Arizona's lips. "Patience," she whispered, repeating Arizona's statement from their first date.

They were at the hospital. At their spot. Callie sat Arizona down on the bench overlooking the city while she set up a blanket and grabbed the picnic basket out from the car. She lit a few candles around, and looked back up to find a pouting Arizona sitting on the bench.

She slowly made her way over to Arizona, who was muttering nonsensical words under her breath. Callie stopped a mere inch away from her and bent down to her level. Arizona had no idea she was crouching there, and Callie felt a smile form at the complete innocence and pure adorableness that was Arizona.  
Callie couldn't resist as she leaned in and kissed Arizona with a passion she'd never known until she met this woman. It took Arizona by surprise at first, but once her brain caught up, she responded back to the passionate kiss, still allowing Callie to hold the power, considering their positions.

They slowly released. "What uh-what was that?" Arizona breathed out.

Callie cupped her face and rubbed her cheek gently. "You're just so beautiful...I couldn't resist," Callie whispered back.

Arizona felt a smile forming on her own mouth as a blush rose, but she still had this stupid bandana on. "Callie, are you planning on taking this thing off me tonight?"

Callie chuckled and slid the bandana off Arizona's forehead. Arizona's eyes went wide as she realized where they were and took in the scene in front of her. The light glow created by the candles, the picnic basket, the city lights in the distance, Callie's smile...it was perfect.

Arizona opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out.

Callie giggled and tugged at Arizona's hand. "C'mon," she murmured pulling Arizona toward the blanket. They sat down next to each other, looking out at the city and leaning back on their elbows.

"Still pretty quiet over there, Battleship," Callie said glancing sideways after a moment.

"It's just-I'm just..." Arizona trailed off then turned her head to meet Callie's eyes, "It's perfect. You're perfect. I can't even..."

A smile lit up on Callie's face as Arizona sighed at her own loss of words. She conveyed her feelings in the only way she knew how as she grabbed Callie's face with both her hands and pulled her in to kiss her ardently. Callie whimpered at the sudden contact; the aggressive way Arizona lunged at her compared to the soft, loving, yet passion-filled way her lips moved against hers made her go weak at the knees.

"So uh, I guess I did good?" Callie questioned still catching her breath.

Arizona smiled as her eyes grew watery. "Best second date ever."

Callie smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence and ate the pasta Callie prepared.

"You said you come here when you're sad?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, or need to clear my head, whatever," Arizona said shrugging.

"You came that day...the day I found out about Owen cheating on me...you came and I didn't even ask you why," Callie murmured.

"That's okay, Calliope, you had something huge happening," Arizona said earnestly.

"No, no it's not okay. What was wrong Arizona? I should have asked then, but I'm asking now," Callie said turning to face her. They were sitting Indian style facing one another.

"Calliope, it's really nothing, it's fine," Arizona said trying to brush over it.

"No, I want to know," Callie said pushing, "Unless...you don't feel comfortable telling me."

"No, it's nothing like that," Arizona said putting her food down and taking a breath, "I wasn't sad. I just wanted to clear my head...I was confused. It was the week you were avoiding me and-and I didn't know why. I thought it was something I had done."

Callie looked at Arizona with a sadness that portrayed realization and understanding.

"And..." Arizona continued, "I was afraid. That I had done something stupid that could have affected our friendship. I didn't want to lose that. I _couldn't _lose that."

Callie swallowed and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't think."

"It's okay," Arizona whispered back.

"No it's not!" Callie said raising her voice, obviously at herself. She brought her tone back down though and continued, "I was so caught up with myself and worrying about my stupid feelings I didn't even consider..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed, "I didn't realize that I...mattered to you that much, even then."

"I needed you in my life the moment you walked in," Arizona breathed out, "And it's really okay. Okay? I get it. You needed that space. And I'm glad you were able to work through your feelings otherwise we might not be where we are today...and I _really _like where we are today," she finished with a smile.

Callie half-smiled and let Arizona continue.

"So, enough of this. Because it's long forgotten and forgiven, and I'd say we're pretty darn good about telling each other what's on our minds by now," Arizona said chuckling.

"Like how ridiculously hot I think you look tonight?" Callie chuckled, "Well, every night, really..." She trailed off as her eyes raked up and down the length of Arizona's body.

"Sweet talker," Arizona said smirking and kissing Callie lightly, "Oh! I have an idea!"

Callie chuckled at Arizona's sudden mood change, "Okay, what's that?"

Arizona grabbed the bandana off the blanket and started to tie it around Callie's eyes.

"Hey! What's this for?" Callie asked laughing.

"You got to blindfold me," Arizona said finishing the tie and whispered, "so now it's my turn."

"Okay," Callie said going along with it, "And what exactly are we going to do?"

Arizona dug through the basket to the section with all the candy Callie had packed and pulled out the skittles. "You're going to guess the color of the skittle I put in your mouth!" she said excitedly.

Callie chuckled. "Okay, fine."

"You could sound more excited about it," Arizona said scoffing.

"I'll be more excited when this blindfold comes off," Callie laughed.

"Now you know how it feels," Arizona said nodding even though Callie couldn't see her, "Okay, first skittle." She put one in Callie's mouth gently and let Callie chew and mull over it.

"Yellow. Definitely yellow," Callie said nodding.

"Well, that one was easy," Arizona said rolling her eyes as she gently put another one in.

Before she could get her hand away Callie clasped her mouth over Arizona's pointer finger and grasped her wrist to hold it there as she slid the skittle off and gently played with the digit using her tongue and teeth, reveling in the soft feel of Arizona's skin and her unique, sweet taste.

Arizona gulped. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Callie slowly released the digit and hummed in satisfaction, "Green."

Arizona swallowed and rasped out, "Yes, that was green..."

Callie chuckled as she felt Arizona quickly put in another skittle, barely making contact with her this time. She knew what she was doing to the poor girl.

"Purple," Callie said nodding. She got no response. "Arizona?"

Suddenly hands were around her neck and lips attacked her own. Arizona immediately pushed her tongue into Callie's awaiting mouth and reveled in the taste of skittles with a mixture of something else entirely that was distinctly Callie. She gently released and rasped out, "Yep, definitely purple..." Her breasts were heaving up and down just below Callie's face.

Callie slowly slid the bandana off. Arizona could see they were shades darker than before the bandana was put on, and she quickly reclaimed Callie's lips, pushing her onto her back. Their bodies quickly molded together as one as their lips moved against each others. Callie's hands automatically wrapped around Arizona, pulling her closer. Her hands gently lifted the grey shirt up as she rubbed Arizona's sides up and down until they found the small of her back. Arizona's hands were in a similar position as one hand kneaded at the flesh of Callie's hip and the other gripped at her neck and cheek. Arizona gasped into Callie's mouth as Callie's hand found its way under her jeans and squeezed at the bare flesh. Arizona's hand slowly made it's way up and dipped into Callie's shirt from above, and that same hand cupped a breast-filled bra, teasing the flesh there. Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth at the feeling of Arizona's hands all over her. She felt dizzy. Arizona released Callie's lips only to kiss her way down Callie's jawline, nibbling and licking the caramel skin until she reached her neck.

"Arizona," Callie gasped, "Remind me why we're taking it slow again?"

"I don't know," Arizona mumbled against Callie's skin.

"Me neither," Callie moaned as her other hand found its way into Arizona's jeans, pulling her ass roughly against her body.

"Something about...respectability and being ready," Arizona muttered before reclaiming Callie's lips with her own.

"Dumb reasons," Callie mumbled into her mouth.

Arizona hummed. Her entire body was on fire and alive at Callie's touch. Somehow, her brain caught up with what they were doing and it took all her willpower to pull away gently. She cupped Callie's cheek. Calliope was truly beautiful. She scanned the caramel skin accented by the light glow of the candles and the black hair splayed out on the blanket, the rise and fall of Callie's chest, her swollen lips...everything was beautiful. "They're not dumb reasons though," Arizona whispered regretfully.

"I know," Callie said wiping blonde hair away from her face and cupping a fair cheek, "It's just hard to remember those reasons sometimes," she said sighing.

"I know, I know," Arizona murmured rolling off Callie. They both groaned at the loss of contact. Arizona continued, "I just have the hardest time controlling myself around you, especially when you go and, you know, breathe."

Callie laughed at this and pulled Arizona's body close to her, kissing the crown of her head and playing withe the blonde locks. "It will be worth the wait," she murmured.

"Yes, it will," Arizona hummed in agreement tossing one leg over Callie's and hugging her body closer.

They lied in that position for a while, and Arizona sighed contently.

"What?" Callie whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just...so happy. Are you?" Arizona asked looking up at Callie.

"Of course," she said pecking Arizona lightly, "but that sigh seemed a little sad."

"No, it's just..." Arizona trailed off, "This moment. It's one of those moments that are so perfect and wonderful, and you know you'll never forget it. You're just so unbelievably happy that you feel like you'll never be this happy ever again and the happiness is just...overwhelming. I know that doesn't make much sense." She leaned up slightly so that she was looking down at Callie.

Callie smiled and played withe blonde locks cascading around Arizona. "No, it doesn't...but it does to me."

Arizona smiled and leaned down to kiss Callie softly.

"If we're being respectable and all, I should probably get you home," Callie commented.

Arizona groaned and hugged Callie closer. "I don't wanna."

Callie chuckled and said, "I know, me neither. But it is 4:30 in the morning."

"Already?" Arizona asked incredulously, "That went too fast."

"Agreed."

"Alright," Arizona grunted attempting to get up and held a hand out for Callie, "I guess I'll let you take me home."

They walked hand in hand quietly to Arizona's apartment, both smiling and basking in their happiness.

"Thank you for tonight, Calliope," Arizona said as they turned to face each other.

"Anything for you," Callie murmured rubbing her thumbs over Arizona's hands.

They both leaned in to kiss each other softly, unhurriedly, and passionately. "Come inside," Arizona breathed against Callie's lips.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Arizona said cutting her off, "But...it's late. You shouldn't drive. I'm closer to the hospital anyway, Owen's at the house watching the kids, and I haven't seen you in a week and I'm not ready to say goodbye yet..." Arizona pouted.

"You sure?" Callie asked searching Arizona's eyes.

Arizona nodded and whispered, "Absolutely. Please?"

"Honey, you don't have to ask me twice," Callie said smiling. Arizona's smile grew as she fumbled around for her keys and they entered the apartment.

"I'll just get you a change of clothes real quick," Arizona said as they walked into her bedroom. Callie glanced around and gulped. They were treading dangerous waters just by being in a room with a bed. Arizona tossed her pajamas.

"I'll just...change out there," Callie said pointing over her shoulder awkwardly.

"You don't have to," Arizona said innocently gripping at the bottom of her shirt.

"No, no, I think I do," Callie said quickly turning and walking out of the room away from a smirking Arizona.

Once Arizona changed into her plaid shorts and cami, she made her way to the doorway and blatantly stared at Callie. She loved the sight of Callie in her own shorts and T-shirt. She had to bite her lip to stifle a moan. Callie looked up and gulped at the look Arizona was giving her. She tugged nervously on the T-shirt and said, "Um, I guess I'll just...sleep on the couch."

Arizona grinned at Callie's nervousness and walked away from the door frame toward her saying, "You will do no such thing."

"But, I just-I thought-"

Arizona put one finger over Callie's lips, silencing her and whispered, "I just want you to hold me tonight."

A smile slowly spread across Callie's face as she whispered back, "Okay."

Arizona interlocked their hands and tugged Callie toward the bedroom. They slid under the covered and faced each other, intertwining their bodies. They just laid there looking at each other for a long time, listening to each other's breathing, and taking note of every detail of each other's faces.

Callie felt her heart swell looking at this woman. Those three words were on the tip of her tongue, just begging to be released. "Arizona?"

"Hm?"

But it was too soon. Callie knew it was too soon to be saying those three words, no matter how much she felt them. She held her tongue and answered, "Goodnight."

Arizona smiled and replied softly, "Goodnight, Calliope." She knew that wasn't what Callie was going to say, but she didn't push it. She had a vague idea of what Callie wanted to say, because Arizona felt it too. But she couldn't be certain. And she was content to just be in this moment and fall into a peaceful slumber with the girl she secretly loved in her arms.

* * *

**Also, creds to the author of For Love and Softball because that's where I got the "Battleship" name idea from. Too good to not use. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think! It's all bliss right now, and of course there will be some drama later, but I just love writing the happy stuff for these two (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Sorry if you haven't seen the Notebook, because this chapter ruins that. I forewarned you. Alright, lots of fluff in this chapter-even I wanted to barf from their adorable perfection. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 12: **

Callie woke up the next morning and smiled at a sleeping Arizona beside her. She hugged her a little tighter and just watched her light breathing, the way her chest rose and fell gently, the smooth expanse of her skin, her golden locks...everything. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly and so peacefully, and it was all because of this woman in her arms. She knew she had fallen deep. And that it was probably too fast, but this time she didn't care. It felt right. Arizona was right.

Arizona stirred slightly, about to wake from her slumber. She felt warmth enveloping her and smiled at the memory of her night. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her eyes. Callie's dark hair was tossed around from sleep, her caramel skin glowed in the morning light, her chocolate eyes twinkled, and her smile was as radiant as ever. She never looked more beautiful. Goddess was once again the only word Arizona could think to describe her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and almost inaudibly whispered with a smile, "You stayed..."

It was said with such awe and amazement, Callie furrowed her brows and pulled Arizona even closer "Of course I stayed," she murmured, "Why would you think..."

"I kind of thought it was a dream," Arizona said humming, "But it wasn't."

Callie smiled and kissed her forehead. "No, it wasn't."

"Can you blame a girl?" Arizona said chuckling slightly, "I fall asleep and wake up to find..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Callie.

Callie swallowed. The way Arizona was looking at her was almost too intense and overwhelming. She felt very aware of her tongue. She let her continue.

Arizona wiped raven hair away from her face as she whispered, "I wake up to find just...the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on in my bed with me, looking at me with this...this smile I can only deem to be illegal."

Callie's nerves slowly dissipated as a blush filled her cheeks and the very smile Arizona was referring to made an appearance.

"You are a goddess, Calliope Torres. And you have no idea, which somehow makes you more radiant," Arizona murmured, unsure of how she flew through all that so coherently.

Callie felt her eyes welling up at the simple eloquence of this woman and her generous words. She expressed her feelings in the only way she knew she could as she leaned in and kissed Arizona fiercely, plunging her tongue into the other woman's mouth and caressing her. She slowly released as breathing became necessary and looked down at Arizona saying, "And you're an angel..."

"Is that why you were watching me sleep?" Arizona asked smirking.

"Maybe," Callie said blushing and breaking eye contact for a moment.

Arizona nodded slightly and said, "Well, you can't leave me hanging in suspense now that I know you were watching me. What was going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Callie sighed and rested her chin on Arizona. "Okay, but I make no promises to talk as fluently as you just did," she said chuckling slightly before continuing seriously, "I was thinking...how I haven't slept that good in...ever. And it's because of you. So much is because of you. And how happy I am to have found you." She cupped Arizona's face as she continued, "And I was thinking, that I'd like to wake up to this face everyday...how angelic you look when you sleep, how unintentionally beautiful and entirely unprecedented you are..."

Arizona took a breath and murmured, "That's a lot of thinking, Calliope..."

"Crazy thinking," Callie said with a grunt.

"No, not crazy thinking at all," Arizona said reaching up to pull Callie closer and whispered, "Wonderful, extraordinary thinking," before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

"We should have sleepovers all the time," Callie said laughing.

Arizona chuckled and said, "I always hated sleepovers as a kid."

"Well, that's because you never had them with me," Callie said grinning.

Arizona chuckled and replied, "Hmm, sleepovers with you sound amazing. But I think all of the sleeping and no touching will make for a very cranky Arizona." She winked, just to make sure Callie knew she was only messing with the girl.

Callie laughed and replied against Arizona's lips, "There can be a little touching."

"Really?" Arizona murmured smirking.

Callie nodded and rolled them so that she was on top of Arizona and said, "Don't you know? Sleepovers don't entail much sleeping anyways."

Arizona laughed and pulled Callie down to kiss her languidly, hands roaming everywhere.

"As much as I hate the next words coming out of my mouth, I have to go to work," Callie said looking down sadly at Arizona.

Arizona pouted and hugged her closer, "But you just got here. I don't want to wait til later to see you..."

Callie kissed Arizona soundly and whispered, "I promise I'm worth the wait."

Arizona sighed and smiled at the double meaning. Callie extracted herself from Arizona and sent her a wink before leaving the room.

Arizona giggled and smushed a pillow on her face, kicking her feet against the bed, basking in the perfect scent purely Callie.

* * *

"So are you two bumpin lady lips yet?"

Callie dropped her fork and choked slightly at Addison's brazenness that somehow always surprised her. "Addison!"

"What? I'm just sayin," Addison said shrugging.

"No, no we have not how you so eloquently put it, had sex. Don't you think I would have told you?" Callie said picking her fork back up.

"Hey, I don't know. For all I know, you've been finger-banging this whole time," Addison said seriously.

"Okay, can you stop?"

They continued eating in silence for a moment before Addison continued, "So why?"

"Why what?" Callie asked completely clueless.

"Why haven't you had sex yet? Blondie won't put out?"

"Jesus, Addy," Callie muttered.

"Then what is it?" Addison asked genuinely interested.

"We're just, you know, taking it slow," Callie said picking at her food.

"Taking it slow?!" Addison looked at her like she had two heads, "Why in God's name would you want to do that? Aren't you insanely horny?"

Callie looked around at some onlookers and said in a hushed tone, "I _really _don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Okay, okay. I'll be good, I promise. Enlighten me."

"We just..." Callie sighed, "we want to do this right. She wants to make sure I'm ready, and so do I."

"Aw, that's so cute," Addison said grinning.

Callie rolled her eyes and continued, "But it's more than that. We both want to be ready. This thing we have...it's-i'ts real. And I don't want to mess it up by moving too quickly. And neither does she."

"Wow, that's so very..." Addison searched for the right word, "adult of you. I figured you'd be ready to hump anything that moves by now."

Callie chuckled slightly. "Oh trust me...I want to. I _really _want to. I'm...I'm physically so ready. I'm glad we're waiting though."

"Really?" Addison asked looking skeptical, "Oh, I get it. Afraid you won't know your way around a vagina."

"I don't know why I'm friends with you," Callie immediately replied shaking her head.

Addison grinned, but let Callie answer.

"That's not it...yeah I'm nervous as hell. I like to be good at things, and yeah it's scary and new...but I'm glad because I'm just...I'm crazy about her. And she deserves everything. And if we wait it will be more meaningful and special and...just right."

Addison stared at Callie, smirking.

"What?"

"Look at you. You can't wipe that dopey smile off your face," Addison said grinning.

Callie grinned back and blushed slightly. "Yeah...well. She's just...I just-"

"You love her," Addison said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No..." Callie trailed off very unconvincingly and looked down to eat.

"Yeah, okay," Addison replied sarcastically.

Callie's smile faded as she became serious, "Okay, how do you always know?"

"Because I know you."

Callie sighed. "I do. I love her. God...I love her and I've never said it out loud, but I do, and-and is this crazy? I mean, I've been dating the girl for what...not even 2 weeks? That's crazy."

"Well, I-"

"But I've known her for little over a month," Callie interrupted, "and that still sounds insane, but I know, God Addy, I know...I love her. I'm so in love with her."

"You're really freaking out here," Addison said putting her hands up.

"Well...yeah! I shouldn't be feeling like this," Callie said putting her head down.

"But you are. And it's not so crazy," Addison added quietly.

Callie's head snapped up. "No?"

"No," Addison said earnestly, "So are you going to tell her?"

Callie chuckled and replied, "Now you're crazy. Yeah, I'm not going to scare her off. I have a bad habit of falling too hard too fast and it backfires. And this is right; I can't mess it up."

"I think you should tell her anyway."

"Um, no. Eventually. Some day."

At that moment Arizona entered the cafeteria. The couple locked eyes and an automatic smile reserved for only each other appeared. As always with the pair, the outside world ceased to exist.

"See, this is the gross shit I'm talking about," Addison said breaking Callie from her trance.

"Stop talking," Callie said glaring at Addison.

Arizona got closer at that point saying, "Hello, Calliope," and lightly pecked her sweetly.

"Hi," Callie replied toothily, her previous tone completely changing.

"Hey Addison," Arizona said glancing at Addison for just a moment.

"Hey, Barbie."

"What's so gross?" Arizona asked referring to their conversation.

"We are," Callie chirped.

"Well, that's true," Arizona said grinning.

"How was the rest of your morning?" Callie asked.

"Good."

"Wait, morning?" Addison asked smirking, "You guys slept in the same bed and still didn't..."

Callie and Arizona stared at her blankly.

Addison laughed and said, "Oh man, Cal. I don't think you'll be able to wait much longer til you put o-"

Callie clamped her hand over Addison's mouth at that point while Arizona giggled. "Stop being so obsessed with my sex life and worry about your own," she said slowly taking her hand off.

"Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted," Addison said picking up her tray and leaving.

Once she left Arizona smirked and asked, "So, you have a sex life now? With who?"

Callie blushed and said, "Addison just asked so I told her how good we're being."

"Good huh?" Arizona placed her chin on her hand and looked up at Callie through her eyelashes and whispered, "Because I recall some uh, not so "good" things happening last night...and this morning."

Callie gulped and replied, "Addison was right, you are making this _incredibly _difficult."

Arizona laughed and sat back in her chair. "So..." she trailed off changing the subject for Callie, "I think after our shifts end you should come over again and we'll...watch movies or something."

Callie grinned. "Oh, is that what you think?"

"I do."

"Well, I think that sounds absolutely wonderful."

* * *

Callie had barely knocked on Arizona's door before it was flung open by what Callie thought was the most adorable sight she'd ever seen. Arizona's hair was in a messy bun on top of her head; she wore plaid pajama pants and a pink fitted shirt, and to top it off, she was giving Callie those signature dimples. Arizona pulled her into an immediate hug, quickly wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and saying, "I'm so excited!"

Callie chuckled and replied, "I can see that," as she pulled Arizona's lower half closer to her. "I am too," she murmured against her cheek, "especially since I get to see you in your pajamas." She moved her lips an inch over to the left to capture Arizona's with her own. "You're adorable."

"Hey," Arizona said with a slight pout, "I am not adorable. I am sexy."

Callie chuckled and replied, "Well, you're the most adorable sexy person I've ever seen." She kissed her gently again before saying, "I brought wine."

"Perfect," Arizona said clapping her hands, "But you're not in your pajamas. And you promised you would be in your pajamas too."

"Easy, Battleship, I just didn't have time to change. I brought a pair, I'll change now," she said heading toward the bathroom.

Arizona giggled and sat down in front of the TV to look through her movies.

Callie came out wearing a tank top and sweats, and poured them each a glass of wine while asking, "So what's the consensus?"

"I figured you'd pick a movie and I'd pick a movie, and we'll watch them both," Arizona said motioning Callie over to her collection.

"Oh, I don't care Arizona, you just pick one first," Callie said plopping down on the couch.

"Okay!" Arizona said excitedly popping a movie in and rushing to the couch. Callie automatically wrapped her arm around Arizona as she snuggled into her, as though they had been doing it for years.

"What did you pick?" Callie asked, until the letters popped up on the screen, "The Notebook? I've never seen it."

"What?!" Arizona exclaimed looking up at Callie, "It's only the most romantic movie ever created."

"Isn't it supposed to be super cheesy and awful?" Callie asked taking a sip of her wine.

"No," Arizona scoffed, "It's a classic. So it's a good thing I'm showing it to you because everyone else on the planet has already seen it."

Callie laughed and kissed the crown of Arizona's head.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Callie had to admit, she was enjoying the movie quite a bit, but she had a feeling it was more the company. She always enjoyed herself around Arizona.

At some point, their positions got more lax, and Arizona's head ended up in Callie's lap while Callie played with Arizona's hair. Arizona lazily traced light circles on Callie's thigh. Her hand was slowly making its way farther and farther up Callie's thigh, Arizona completely unaware of her own actions. Callie, on the other hand, was extremely aware of that hand, watching it like a hawk. The hand grazing over her inner thigh made her bite her lip to stifle any noise. She felt a strong need to cross her legs, but couldn't do so without moving Arizona, and that wasn't an option in her book. She tensed up every time that finger went higher than before, and started to fidget.

Arizona finally noticed the shift in mood and looked up at Callie saying, "I'm sorry, am I hurting you? I can get off you."

"No, no," Callie replied quickly, "Nothing like that, it's just uh...your uh, your hand is in a very distracting location."

Arizona immediately moved her hand as though she'd been bitten and replied, "Oh gosh, I didn't even notice. I'm so sorry-"

"I wasn't complaining," Callie said cutting her off with a slight smile.

Arizona blushed slightly and averted her gaze.

Callie tilted her head and said gently, "You're just completely unaware of the affect you have on me, aren't you?"

Arizona smiled and leaned up slightly as Callie leaned down into a lazy kiss. Callie hummed and sat back as they continued watching the movie, Arizona's hand moved back down on her knee now.

By the end of the movie, Callie was having trouble controlling her own tears and sobs, much to her dismay. As the credits rolled, Arizona sat up to look at Callie with watery eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Aw, you're crying too," Arizona said gently wiping Callie's face.

"No I'm not," Callie mumbled looking down.

Arizona half-smiled and wiped her own face as she asked, "So what did you think of it?"

"Ugh," Callie sniffled a little and said, "I don't know...yeah it was good, but it was so depressing!"

"But they end up together," Arizona insisted.

"Yeah, and they died!" Callie rebutted.

"Together," Arizona pointed out.

"And before that it was just...ugh I was crying before all that. They were apart for _so _long and neither one of them had any idea how the other one was feeling or that they should have been together the whole time. It's...it's heartbreaking!" Callie said letting out a sigh.

"It's painfully beautiful," Arizona said chuckling slightly and tilting her head at Callie, "Yeah they were with the wrong people, but they found each other eventually..."

And suddenly it wasn't just about the movie anymore. "Yeah," Callie said with a sigh, "I guess...I guess they had to go through all that heartache and pain to get where they were...and it was worth it in the end."

"Definitely worth it," Arizona said with a light smile.

Callie nodded and continued, "I guess all that stuff that happened...it had to. Everything was just destined to happen."

"As if it were meant to be," Arizona finished softly.

Callie slowly nodded and repeated with a whisper, "Meant to be..."

Neither is sure who leaned in first, but both do as lips find lips to kiss the way they perfected; to kiss as though they were made for only kissing each other.

"So I guess this means you liked the movie," Arizona muttered against swollen lips.

Callie laughed and replied, "Shush, now it's my turn to pick." She extracted herself from Arizona to look through the collection.

Satisfied with her choice, she sauntered back towards Arizona. As the opening credits started playing, Arizona groaned. "Saw? Really? This is the movie you choose after the most romantic movie ever?"

"What? I kinda like it. It's hardcore," Callie said with a nod.

"It's terrifying," Arizona muttered squeezing her arms around Callie.

"If you're so afraid of it, then why do you have it?" Callie asked.

"Tim got it for me as a joke a while back, and I haven't had the heart to get rid of it, or watch it for that matter," Arizona said sighing.

"Oh," Callie said stroking Arizona's head, "Well then we don't have to watch it." She went to get off the couch, but Arizona gently held her wrist to keep her from getting far.

"No, it's okay, it's time to finally do something with it," Arizona said pulling Callie back down on the couch with her.

"You sure?" Callie asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's fine," Arizona said earnestly, "I might pee my pants, but it's fine."

"Okay," Callie said reluctantly leaning back.

As the movie progressed, Callie couldn't help but smile at the poor girl. Arizona was making this movie far from scary for Callie. Callie paid little attention to the film and more to the light gasps and squeals emanating from Arizona, and relishing in the feeling of Arizona huddling impossibly closer to Callie every time something remotely suspenseful happened.

At one point Arizona had one hand over her eyes as she muttered, "Tell me when this part's over."

Callie couldn't contain giggling at this point.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Arizona said looking up at Callie, "Maybe next time you'll know not to pick a movie like this for movie night."

"I think I'll pick every single one of my movies like this one," Callie said smirking.

At that moment Arizona gasped at something on the screen and dug her head into Callie just above her chest, her light breath tickling Callie's skin.

"Yep, definitely more movies like this," Callie breathed out.

Arizona glanced up, blushing as she realized what Callie was referring to.

Toward the end of the movie Arizona glanced up to find Callie completely passed out. She smiled at the beautiful Latina, that was somehow even more beautiful when she was completely unaware of her own beauty. She lightly shook Callie's arm, trying to get her awake so they could go to bed.

Callie's eyes snapped open as she yawned.

"So, you pass out on all your dates?" Arizona said in a whisper.

"Sorry," Callie answered in a raspy voice, "I'm totally awake. What's next?"

Arizona chuckled and pulled Callie up, "Don't be sorry. And we're going to bed."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked rubbing her eyes as she allowed Arizona to drag her to bed.

"Mhm," Arizona replied lifting the covers and sliding in while Callie followed suit.

They assumed the natural position of Callie wrapping her arms around Arizona, as though they'd always done this. "Sorry I fell asleep, I didn't mean to," Callie muttered tiredly into Arizona's ear.

"It's okay," Arizona whispered, "I have fun with you no matter what we're doing."

Callie hummed lightly in agreement as she nuzzled her head into Arizona's hair. "Night, Arizona," she barely mumbled.

"Goodnight, Calliope."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out, guys. Been working a lot and Christmas is crazy! Ooookay enjoy(:**

**Chapter 13:  
**

Arizona had a conference out of town for the next three days, but that didn't stop the pair from taking every opportunity to talk to each other.

"I just don't see why Ellis had to schedule you way out there for 3 days," Callie said bouncing one of the twins up and down on one hip and using her shoulder to hold the phone.

"I think it might be her way of saying she doesn't approve of our relationship," Arizona said with a slight chuckle as she laid down on her lonely hotel bed.

"She doesn't approve of any relationship," Callie grumbled.

Ever since Ellis found out, she made it undoubtedly clear that she wanted Callie and Arizona to maintain a professional relationship at work, which they did, give or take a few on call room interactions and stolen hallway moments.

"Well this time her disapproval has kept me away from you for 3 whole days," Arizona said in annoyance.

"I know, I hate it just as much as you do," Callie said with a sigh, "but that brings me to my next question."

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about having dinner here? Tomorrow night...with my kids," Callie asked holding her breath.

"Of course, I would love to," Arizona said with a smile, "why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess because I sorta...told them about us," Callie said gently.

"Oh!" Arizona said in surprise, "Well...how did they take it?"

Callie shrugged even though Arizona couldn't see her, "The twins are little, so I don't think they really understand. Allegra was...well she just wants mommy and daddy together, so once she gets over that she's going to love you."

"She's going to hate me," Arizona grumbled.

"No, she won't!" Callie said earnestly, "She already liked you before she knew you were dating her mommy, so she'll like you again. I promise."

Arizona was silent on the other end.

Callie continued, "But I understand if you don't want to or you think it's too soon or whatever, and I know it's not exactly an ideal date."

Arizona smiled at Callie's nervousness and replied, "No, Calliope I would love to. Any time with you is better than no time at all, and it's not too soon. I should be acquainted with your children."

Callie grinned and let out a small, "Okay."

* * *

The next night, Arizona found herself standing outside of Callie's house, rubbing her palms nervously up and down her jeans. She was excited to see Callie, but also the prospect of meeting her children under these circumstances made her nervous. This was a big deal, she knew that. Getting on the kid's good side was vitally important if she wanted things to continue to progress with Callie, which she obviously did.

She barely knocked before the door was opened by Allegra, standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hi, Allegra!" Arizona said with a smile, "Remember me?"

"Mommy," Allegra called still staring down Arizona, "_she's _here."

"Well, don't be rude, Allegra," Callie called coming quickly from the kitchen, "let her in."

Allegra huffed and stomped away just as Callie entered the room.

Callie smiled and breathed out, "Hi."

Arizona's momentary disappointment was immediately replaced by a comfortable set of butterflies in her stomach. "Hi," she responded giddily.

Callie hooked a finger in Arizona's belt loop and gently pulled her in to place a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

Arizona hummed against soft lips and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Callie murmured before pulling away. She couldn't greet Arizona fully in the way she yearned to because of the children, but just that one gentle kiss made her stomach flip and her heart soar. She gently tugged Arizona's hand as she led them to the kitchen where Allegra was sitting at the table, once again with her arms folded across her chest. The twins were babbling in their high chairs.

"Ethan and Allan, say hi to Arizona," Callie instructed.

"Hi," they babbled.

"Hey boys," Arizona said moving to take a seat.

"That's where daddy sits," Allegra spurted.

"Allegra," Callie warned.

"No, no it's fine," Arizona said moving to sit right next to Allegra, "I'll just sit right here."

Callie smirked as Allegra pouted, unhappy with this outcome. "I don't wanna eat," Allegra stated.

"Allegra, you will eat your dinner or you won't get dessert," Callie said sternly.

Allegra just pushed the plate away.

Callie sighed and Arizona looked between the two. "Well," she started, "I'll take Allegra's food if she isn't going to eat it. It looks so yummy."

As Arizona moved to take some of the food, Allegra pulled the plate back and immediately started eating.

Callie and Arizona exchanged a knowing glance as they too dug into the delicious chicken piccata.

Allegra slowly warmed up to Arizona and the conversations, and eventually Allegra was excitedly telling Arizona everything she possibly could about her life.

They chatted through dinner, laughing so hard Allegra's drink came out her nose, talking loudly...it all suddenly fell into place. Callie couldn't help but love every second of it. It felt like a real family again. Sure, Owen would always be important in her life and her children's lives, but she already could see the children loving Arizona and what it would be like to build a life with her.

After dinner Allegra excitedly showed Arizona all her toys in the playroom, and Arizona happily obliged. This little girl was the spitting image of Callie. She was thrilled Allegra quickly warmed up to her, especially since she could see how happy it made Callie.

Callie came down from putting the boys to bed and paused as she listened to Allegra and Arizona's conversation around the corner.

"Are you going to stay here from now on instead of daddy?" Allegra asked.

Arizona felt her heart break a little. "No, sweetie, I'm not always staying here, and I'm never ever going to take the place of your daddy, you understand?" Arizona asked meeting the 5 year old's gaze.

Allegra nodded and said, "But he's not coming home."

"He's finding another home for you guys," Arizona said softly, "So you get to have _two _homes now. Isn't that cool?"

"I guess," Allegra said shrugging, "But you and mommy are going to be together now?"

Arizona smiled slightly, "Yes, I hope your mommy and I will be together for a very long time...if that's okay with you, of course."

Allegra smiled and said, "I think that would be okay."

"Just okay?" Arizona said feigning hurt.

Allegra giggled.

Callie's heart swelled. She figured now was a good time to enter the room again. "Okay, time for bed," Callie said in a sing-song voice.

Allegra groaned.

"Come on, say goodnight to Arizona," Callie said chuckling.

"Okay," Allegra grumbled getting up. She walked over and tightly hugged Arizona's legs. "Goodnight, Arizona."

Arizona felt her eyes well up at this perfect child. She hugged her back and kissed the crown of her head, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

When Callie came back downstairs after putting Allegra to bed, Arizona was humming in the kitchen as she cleaned dishes. Callie shook her head and half smiled. She quietly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and spun her in place to kiss her fiercely. The plate fell into the sink with a clang, Arizona being startled by the sudden and very welcome set of hands on her abdomen. Callie hoisted Arizona up onto the counter so Arizona could once again wrap her legs around Callie's waist. Their tongues battled for dominance as they pulled each other unattainably closer.

Callie pulled away for a moment only to say panting, "I never gave you a proper hello," before reclaiming Arizona's lips with hers.

"This will do just fine," Arizona muttered smirking against plump lips.

Callie chuckled into their frantic kiss. She lifted Arizona's hips so she could carry her to the living room as gracefully as she could, but they managed to hit almost every wall on the way. "God, you were so good with them tonight, I've just wanted to kiss you like this for hours," Callie breathed pushing Arizona onto the couch as they both landed with a flop.

Arizona hummed against lips and replied, "That's what brought this on? I've got to start hanging out with kids more."

Callie laughed and answered, "Everything you do turns me on," before kissing her way down Arizona's neck.

Arizona whimpered at the contact as they both struggled to feel more of each other. Callie's hands had managed their way to Arizona's flannel shirt and swiftly unbuttoned the first few so that Arizona's heaving breasts were on display. Callie slowly, tortuously left wet, feather-like kisses on Arizona's collarbone getting closer and closer to her destination. "Calliope," Arizona barely breathed out.

Callie hummed against her skin.

"The kids," Arizona struggled to speak, "They could. Any minute."

"They're fast asleep," Callie whispered and captured Arizona's lips once more.

Their moans became one as Arizona writhed beneath Callie. Arizona's hands made their way down Callie's abdomen. Arizona smiled into their kiss as she felt Callie's stomach contract involuntarily under Arizona's touch, even just through her shirt. Her hands inadvertently made their way lower and lower until Arizona cupped Callie's sex through her jeans. Callie gasped at the sudden pressure in pleasure. Arizona could feel the heat through her jeans, which only served to make Arizona wetter. She moaned into Callie's welcoming mouth. Neither had ever felt such a visceral need for another person, such a connection, such an impossible want, or such an overwhelming passion behind a kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their frantic kisses were growing with want and need by the second.

"Mommy!" a shrill voiced sounded from upstairs, bringing them to an abrupt halt.

They stared at each other, breathing ragged and heavy, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. "I guess not," Callie said softly, "I uh, I better go check on her." Callie rolled off Arizona, unconsciously sliding their lower halves together. They both moaned at the contact, then immediate lack there of.

Arizona sat up and fixed her hair, crossing her legs together and buttoned her shirt back up as she waited for Callie to come down.

Callie made her way downstairs a few minutes later and sat down on the couch next to Arizona with a sigh. Both said nothing as they faced forward.

"Sorry about that," Callie said softly, "she had a bad dream."

"It's okay," Arizona started, "It's probably a good thing she called when she did with the direction we were headed."

Callie shook her head and chuckled slightly.

They both turned to look at each other. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and put it in her lap, and ran her finger up and down the fabric of the flannel shirt. "I was really loving this whole easy access shirt thing though."

Arizona laughed softly and pulled Callie by her shirt until their heads were touching. "I bet you were," she replied cheekily. After a moment she sighed and whispered, "I should go."

Callie pouted slightly and answered, "You should stay."

"But...the kids," Arizona said not very convincingly.

"Well..." Callie trailed off, "we don't have to stay in the same bed or anything, because of the kids. But I want you here when I wake up in the morning. I'm not ready to let you out of my sight."

Arizona slowly smiled and replied with a small, "Okay."

"Let me get you some clothes," Callie said.

"I already have some," Arizona said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Callie said quirking an eyebrow, "A little presumptuous, are we?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, although she was smiling. "I was away at a conference, Calliope," Arizona said scoffing, "I had to bring clothes anyway..."

Callie kissed Arizona softly with a smile and whispered, "Always presume."

Arizona smiled into another gentle kiss. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous, Arizona," Callie said, "you're the guest, you can get the bed. Besides, I've slept on this couch _plenty _of times; I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yes," Callie chuckled out, "Now get to bed before I change my mind."

Arizona smiled, left a lingering kiss on Callie's lips, and sighed, "Okay, going to bed now."

"Sleep is evil," Callie muttered, "I'd rather stay up all night kissing you."

"Hmm me too," Arizona said rubbing Callie's arms up and down, "But the more sleep we get now...the more energy we'll have for later to stay up all night and do more than just kissing." Arizona's voice dropped slightly at the end.

Callie gulped and replied, "What are we doing? Why aren't we sleeping now?"

Arizona laughed as they both leaned in and kissed each other one last time for the night.

"Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Battleship."

* * *

**Changed the rating to M for future chapters, btw. Also, I know a lot of you probably want the sexy time, but I just want it to be perfect for these two and I have a good idea of how to do it. And I'm also kinda nervous because I've never actually written a sex scene before, so I'm kind of building myself up to it as well for you guys. I can tell you that it won't be toooo much longer. I'm not telling you when though because, hey, where's the fun in that (:**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.

**A/N: Little bit of a longer one for ya...enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:  
**

Callie woke up in the middle of the night to a soft crying coming from upstairs. Figuring it was one of the kids, she trudged upstairs to see what was happening. As she got closer to their doors though, she realized the noise was coming from down the hall in her room. This woke her up a little more as she quickened her pace.

"Arizona?" she called softly stepping into the room.

Arizona was squirming in the bed as soft whimpers escaped from her. Callie slowly moved closer, realizing Arizona was dreaming.

"Tim!" Arizona suddenly cried out, and her voice grew louder with each plea of her brother's name. She was sitting up now and flailing her arms around wildly as tears poured down her cheeks.

Callie quickly made her way onto the bed and gripped Arizona's wrists to stop her movements. "Arizona!" she called out over Arizona's cries, "Arizona, wake up! Wake up!"

Arizona continued to thrash as Callie attempted to hold her in place. "Come on, Arizona," Callie plead softer this time, just wanting the poor girl to wake up from her nightmare.

Arizona's eyes suddenly flew open, as she looked around wildly, taking in her surroundings. Her movements ceased, but the tears still stung her eyes. She noticed the grip Callie had on her wrists, and realization dawned on her. It was just a dream. A horrible dream. Tears of relief, grief, and despair began quickly falling again as she fell into Callie's welcoming embrace, burying her head in the crook of Callie's neck. Callie kept her arms tightly wound around Arizona as she stroked her back up and down and whispered soothing words in Arizona's ear.

After a few minutes, Arizona's soft cries had turned to sniffles. Callie took deep breaths with Arizona, attempting to calm her down. She could feel Arizona's shuddering breath against her chest. Gently and slowly, she moved them both to lay down, still holding Arizona in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Arizona rasped out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Callie said softly, "I'm holding you."

"But-the kids, they could come in," Arizona mentioned quietly.

"So, they come in," Callie whispered, "I don't care. I'm not letting you go tonight."

Arizona swallowed back her tears and whispered, "Thank you..."

Callie wiped the hair out of Arizona's face as she held her cheek and kissed her softly. They snuggled closer as sleep soon overcame them.

* * *

Arizona woke up in the morning, her leg and one arm haphazardly thrown over Callie. She looked up at the woman in her arms and smiled softly. She was snoring lightly and it had to be the most adorable thing Arizona had ever seen. She placed a soft kiss on the cheek of the woman she loved. Yes, the woman she loved. She knew it with every fiber of her being, she could feel it, how much she loved the girl in her arms. She swore she could feel that love being reciprocated daily, and especially last night with the way Callie just held Arizona. Callie's strong embrace, yet the gentle and sweet way Callie stroked her and looked at her made Arizona's heart melt. She wanted to just wake Callie up and tell her, right then and there, just how much she loved her. But Callie started stirring slightly and groaning lightly, stopping Arizona from doing anything.

Arizona watched in awe at the beautiful woman asleep before her, completely unaware of her onlooker.

A slow smile appeared on Callie's face as she began moaning, and Arizona's eyes went wide with realization.

Callie's back arched slightly and her breathing quickened. "Arizona..." she moaned quietly.

Arizona clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, but to no avail. This was wrong. She shouldn't be watching and enjoying Callie's private, intimate dream, even if it was about her. Oh to hell with it, she was loving every second.

Callie's eyes suddenly snapped open as she clutched the covers and looked over at a smirking Arizona. _Oh god. Why is she looking at me like that..._

"So..." Arizona started, "Sleep well?"

Callie nodded and cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah."

"I bet you did," Arizona said lowering her voice.

"What?" Callie said feigning innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so that wasn't you pleading my name?" Arizona asked innocently and lightly traced circles on Callie's arm.

Callie's face turned bright red as she pulled the covers up over her head in embarrassment. Humiliated. She felt humiliated. She felt like a stupid, horny teenager. She prayed Arizona couldn't smell her arousal.

Arizona laughed and attempted to pull the covers back down. "Oh, come on, Calliope, don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Callie's voice was muffled by the covers, "I'm just cold."

Arizona pursed her lips and said, "See, and I'd say you're the exact opposite of cold right now." She giggled quietly.

Callie kicked Arizona lightly from under the covers and muttered, "You're mean."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Arizona said, her laughter dying down, "But seriously, you think it hasn't happened to me before?"

Callie's eyes poked out from under the covers as she looked at Arizona. "Really?" she asked.

Arizona bit her lower lip slightly and said, "Oh, all the time." Her eyes bored into Callie's.

Callie lowered the rest of the covers and muttered, "That makes me feel a little better."

"Seriously," Arizona said trying to help, "Cold showers have become my specialty."

Callie laughed lightly and tried to erase the image of Arizona showering from her already-turned-on brain. They kissed softly as Arizona hovered over Callie.

"So..." Arizona trailed off, "Wanna tell me about this dream?" There was a hint of mischief in Arizona's eyes.

Callie gulped. "I uh-I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Come on Calliope," Arizona said wiping the hair from Callie's face and gently lowering herself onto Callie. "What was I doing to you?" Arizona whispered in her ear. She knew they were treading dangerous waters, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

Callie let out a shuddering breath as she wiggled slightly under Arizona. "Well, uh, you were kind of...like this. On me," Callie struggled to get out.

"Mhmm," Arizona mumbled her fingers lightly dancing over Callie's skin, anywhere she could find.

"And-and then you kissed me," Callie groaned before Arizona plunged her tongue immediately into Callie's awaiting mouth. Before Callie knew what was happening, those heavenly lips were gone.

"What next?" Arizona whispered, her breath tickling Callie's face as her eyes roamed. Arizona slowly raised Callie's hands above her head, holding them tightly so that they couldn't move. She was straddling Callie's stomach, her back slightly arched so that her heaving breasts where directly in front of Callie's face as she looked down on Callie with blonde locks cascading around them.

Callie simply moaned at the sight she was welcomed with and the way Arizona's hair lightly tickled her face. "Um, you-uh...kissed me. More," Callie managed to get out.

Arizona slowly, tortuously made her way down Callie's exposed neck, sucking and nipping at the skin she found there. "Like this?" Arizona mumbled against Callie's skin.

Callie felt like her skin was on fire. Everywhere Arizona touched was ignited.

Arizona's right hand left Callie's wrists above her head to make her way down Callie's body, but her left hand still held Callie's wrists in place. Arizona's hand made its way down into Callie's boxers as she toyed with the elastic band on Callie's hip.

Callie arched slightly, needing more contact with the woman. Every time she tried to move her hands, she felt Arizona's grip get tighter, not letting them go.

"You have a...surprisingly strong hand," Callie groaned.

Arizona hummed happily against Callie's skin and gently moved her hand toying with Callie's waistband over more to the front, lightly grazing the skin just above where Callie needed her most. "My right hand is even stronger," Arizona rasped out smirking.

Callie moaned even more and arched into Arizona, feeling wetter by the second. "Please Arizona," she breathed out, "let me feel you. I need to feel you."

Arizona didn't need to be asked twice. She released Callie's hands completely and lost herself in a deep kiss as Callie's own hands roamed her body.

"You think I haven't dreamed about this too?" Arizona rasped out her face hovering over Callie, "What it would be like to feel every inch of you? To taste you?"

Arizona realized this was getting out of hand, but everything within her just begged to be fully touched by Callie.

Callie's eyes snapped shut and she bit her lip to stifle any louder moans aching to be released. Arizona seemed to have 10 hands. Callie could feel her everywhere, except for the places she yearned for her most.

Callie felt Arizona's hands stop, and when her eyes snapped open, Arizona was straddling her, looking at her with a smirk.

Callie glared at her and cleared her throat saying, "You know, in my dream you weren't this evil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona said innocently tilting her head, but her eyes said something entirely different.

"Oh really?" Callie said rubbing her hands up and down Arizona's exposed thighs, "You kind of got straight to the point in my dream, if you know what I mean."

"I was just making your dream better," Arizona stated with a nod of her head.

"Oh, you're feeling pretty proud of yourself right about now aren't you?" Callie said chuckling.

Arizona shrugged and replied, "Yeah."

"Oh, okay," Callie said, then quickly flipped Arizona off of her and began tickling her senseless, "How about now?"

Arizona laughed hysterically under Callie's touch and responded between gasps, "Yes!"

Callie kept tickling her, laughing at Arizona's expense. They both laughed into a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Mommy!" Allegra called from outside.

They paused mid-kiss, Callie groaning slightly. "You know," she started, "I've never been too annoyed with my children, but you spend one night here and they're the biggest pain in my ass."

"Very cute ass," Arizona smiling up at her.

Callie rolled off her and called out to Allegra, "Come in, sweetie!"

"Wait, don't you want me to go?" Arizona asked looking panicked.

"No," Callie said honestly, "she's going to have to get used to you being in my bed." She smirked slightly as Arizona lightly kissed her cheek.

Allegra ran in and said, "Arizona! You're still here!" She jumped onto the bed in between the two and hugged Arizona.

"What am I, chop liver?" Callie asked feigning hurt.

Allegra turned around and kissed her mother's cheek saying, "Morning, mommy."

"Morning, babygirl," Callie said with a smile.

"Mommy, can Arizona stay for breakfast too?" Allegra asked wide-eyed.

"That's up to Arizona," Callie said glancing over at the woman.

Arizona feigned thought and replied, "I guess I could stay, but only if there's pancakes."

"Ooh, yeah, mommy can you make pancakes?" Allegra said bouncing slightly and clapping her hands.

"Yeah, please, mommy," Arizona said sitting up next to Allegra, both looking at Callie with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Callie rolled her eyes and responded, "You two with the freakin faces, yes I can make pancakes."

Arizona and Allegra high-fived laughing.

"Allegra, you go get set up and we'll be there in a minute," Callie told her.

Arizona turned to look at Callie once Allegra left. Callie was giving her a look she couldn't decipher. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Callie took Arizona's hand in hers and answered, "Since I told you about my dream...I figure it's only fair if you tell me about yours."

Arizona gulped.

"If you want to, that is," Callie added.

"It's not a big deal," Arizona said shaking her head, trying to wave it off.

"Arizona," Callie said knowingly, "it is. I woke up to your screaming last night. It's not nothing."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Arizona said sheepishly.

"No, Arizona don't apologize," Callie said toying with her hand, "Just...tell me what happened."

"If I tell you," Arizona started with a sigh as she already felt her eyes watering, "You might-you could think something, you might think I'm crazy."

"Hey, Arizona," Callie murmured gripping her neck with her thumb grazing a soft cheek, "You can tell me anything, you know that right? And I'm not going anywhere. I'm all in."

Arizona nodded as she felt tears threaten to fall. She sighed a ragged breath and started, "Sometimes, well pretty frequently actually, I have these dreams..."

Callie took both hands in hers and kissed her knuckles, urging her to continue.

"Nightmares. They're always nightmares. About the children I couldn't save, or want to save, or should have saved," Arizona closed her eyes as one lone tear escaped, but it didn't go far, for Callie caught it, "I see their tiny coffins, and their tiny hands and feet, and it's always awful. But last night...wasn't about one of those tiny humans."

"Okay," Callie whispered, eyes scanning Arizona's tear-stained face in empathy and pain.

"Last night, was one of the rare times it was even worse," Arizona's voice caught in her throat before she could continue, "Tim. It's a reoccurring dream where I'm standing in the OR and I'm operating on Tim, but Tim is little and I'm the age I am now, and he just keeps dying on me. And I can do nothing to save him and he's just lying there, bleeding out on the table, and my parents are watching the whole time."

By then, tears streamed down Arizona's face as she struggled to breathe, talking so fast that only Callie would be able to understand her.

"Okay, okay, shh," Callie pulled Arizona into a warm hug and whispered, "It was just a dream."

"It's not though," Arizona cried out pulling out of the embrace, "It's not. I wake up and he's still gone. He's not here. He'll never be here...and I could have stopped him."

"Arizona, that's not-"

"No, I could have stopped him, Callie," Arizona said nodding.

"I didn't know him," Callie said gently meeting her gaze, "But just from what you've told me and what I've seen...it seems like your brother was persistent, independent, strong, brave...nothing could change his mind. He was born to be a hero...he's kind of like his sister in that way." Callie wiped strands of hair behind Arizona's ear and smiling slightly.

Arizona shook her head slightly and whispered, "Stop. I'm no hero."

"Arizona, yes you are," Callie said in disbelief using both hands to hold Arizona's face now, "God, you have no idea just how amazing you are do you?"

Arizona said nothing as she let Callie hold her face.

"Just because you aren't physically out there in the war, doesn't mean you don't fight the battles everyday," Callie said powerfully. Her voice grew softer as she said smiling, "You're my Battleship."

Arizona let out a light chuckle as she wiped her eyes. She looked back at Callie seriously with bright blue eyes that somehow got brighter after crying. "He would have _really _liked you," she barely let out, "I wish he could have met you..."

"Me too, me too," Callie murmured rubbing Arizona's arms.

"And I wish he could know...how happy I am. How happy _you _make me."

Callie half-smiled. "He knows."

Arizona shook her head in disbelief, averting her gaze.

"Hey, look at me," Callie said gently lifting her chin, "he knows."

Arizona nodded as she felt more tears forming and her face contorting slightly and leaned in to kiss Callie hard. Tears fell down her cheeks as they kissed, Callie wiping them away as quickly as she could.

When they released, they left their foreheads together and Arizona sniffled. Callie wiped her eyes again and whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

Arizona nodded.

"Why have I never been here for any of your nightmares?" Callie asked, afraid to know the answer for some reason.

Arizona blushed slightly and answered mumbling, "I may or may not sleep better when you're sleeping with me."

"You don't have nightmares with me?" Callie questioned lovingly.

Arizona sighed, "I guess...I just...feel more safe in your arms somehow."

Callie's smile grew wide.

"What? Don't look at me like that Calliope, it's not like I want to need you like this, it just happened and don't let it go to your head because I wish I didn't-"

Callie cut her off by kissing her softly and whispered, "I'm glad you do. It just makes me even more crazy about you...I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Well, it's not exactly something I'm proud of," Arizona said.

"Still..." Callie trailed off, "If I would have known how you felt sooner...I would have never let you go."

Arizona smiled one of her big dimpled smiles as they both leaned in to kiss each other lovingly. "I still want my pancakes," Arizona mumbled against plump lips.

Callie laughed and whispered, "Anything for you."

* * *

That next week went just as wonderfully as all the others they spent together. Callie and Arizona tried to spend every night together, using the excuse of Arizona's nightmares, both knowing very well that they just couldn't stand to be apart from each other for a night. Those three words were on the tip of Callie's tongue multiple times, but it never seemed like the right moment. Either they were having too light-hearted of a conversation, or they didn't have enough time, or Callie simply chickened out out of fear. She was fairly certain Arizona felt the same way, but she couldn't risk it. It would break her heart too much to not hear those words back. Still...the way she looked at her...she swore they both felt it. She swore Arizona felt the undeniable connection and love that she felt every second with the woman.

Their little group was eating lunch at the hospital, Callie and Arizona having a small side conversation with Callie's arm thrown haphazardly over the back of Arizona's chair.

"You couldn't go two days without sex from me!" Addison said to Mark a little too loudly.

"That is just...completely true. I can't deny it," Mark said shrugging with his grin.

Callie shifted slightly in her seat, afraid of the direction this conversation was going. Arizona squeezed her thigh in reassurance.

"I could," Addison stated. Everyone at the table laughed. "What? I could!" she insisted.

"You can't keep your hands off me," Mark said cockily.

"That's such a lie," Addison said rolling her eyes, "Callie's the sex animal of this table."

Callie spit out her drink as Arizona started to choke on her food. "Addison..." Callie warned.

"What? It's true. She can't go two days without touching herself lately."

"Addison!" Callie shouted in horror. Arizona gulped at the new image suddenly in her mind.

"The walls are thin, my dear," Addison said grinning.

"I gave you that key for emergencies only!" Callie said in anger.

"Um, I was out of wine," Addison said as way of explanation.

"Oh, still. This is such a load of horse-"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing," Addison said cutting her off, "Probably good for Barbie over there when you two finally start bangin'."

"Jesus Christ," Callie said putting her face in her hands.

"Wait, you two still haven't..." Colleen said in disbelief.

"Nope, our little friends over here are choosing a life of celibacy," Addison said as though it were gossip.

"Addison, you really don't know when to shutup, do you?" Callie said glaring at her, too afraid of what Arizona was thinking right now. Arizona just looked on, eyes wide at how quickly the conversation took off.

"Oh, man!" Colleen said going on with it, "That's hard to believe, because I was going to say Arizona is the sex animal of this table."

"Okay!" Arizona said interjecting finally, "I think we should keep me and Callie's sex life private please."

"Or lack there of," Addison mumbled, high-fiving Colleen.

"Seriously, do you have Turrets or something?" Callie asked.

"Callie, it's fine," Colleen said trying to be helpful, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, because I'm sure Arizona is in the same boat."

"You would know," Addison commented.

"Hey!" Arizona said, offended.

"Oh yeah, Colleen and Arizona used to do the horizontal tango a while back," Mark murmured nodding his head.

"Stop picturing it, you ass," Addison said hitting him on the arm.

Callie's jaw tightened as she felt her blood boiling. She took her arm off the back of Arizona's chair and placed it in her lap.

"Yeah we did," Colleen said nodding, "and she couldn't go two days without it either."

"That's...that's not true," Arizona said shaking her head as her cheeks flushed, afraid to look at Callie.

"She said I was _really _good at the good stuff," Colleen said sideways at Addison, who fist bumped her.

Callie looked at Addison at that and said, "Really?"

"What?" Addison said shrugging, "I'm just saying, props to her. Maybe she's the sex animal of the group."

"This is getting way out of hand," Arizona said trying to stop it from going further.

"Would you rather us talk about your celibacy, or your obsessive need for sex?" Colleen questioned.

"Neither!" Arizona shouted.

"Yeah, guys..." Addison said softly looking at Callie, who's eyes were welling up. She realized it might have gone too far. Callie wasn't sure why her eyes were welling up, but they were, and she hated herself for it.

"I was just saying how impressed I am that you've gone this long without it," Colleen said shrugging, "It has to be a new record for you, what with all the sleeping around you've done at the hospital."

"No..." Arizona said shifting, unsure of how she was supposed to answer this.

She glanced over at Callie and their eyes met for the first time since this whole thing started, and that's when Arizona saw the pained expression on Callie's face and the tears forming in her eyes.

"Calliope," Arizona murmured, brows furrowed, as she attempting to latch on to Callie's arm.

Callie stood quickly with her tray and said, "No, it's okay I have to go...wash my face." With that she turned quickly and left before anyone else could see her tears fall.

"Thanks a lot, jackasses," Arizona said glaring at the table before getting up to follow Callie.

Arizona finally found Callie in a room she'd never been in before. It was dark and there was a light noise emanating from the big room. Callie was standing with her back turned on top of what looked like a big air vent.

"Calliope..." Arizona whispered into the room.

"Just leave me alone, Arizona," Callie said in obvious pain as she choked back her sobs.

Arizona didn't listen as she approached Callie slowly. "Calliope, please look at me."

Callie whipped her head around, make-up staining her face and tears in her eyes. "What?" she asked harshly.

"I just..." Arizona struggled to speak, "I want to talk to you."

"About what? There's nothing to say," Callie said shaking her head.

"Yes, there is," Arizona said stepping closer, "I didn't want you to hear all that, like that. It was inappropriate and wrong and mean and just...out of hand."

"I hate our friends sometimes," Callie grumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Me too..." Arizona said softly.

"And I hate that I'm crying over this!" Callie yelled throwing her hands up.

"It's okay," Arizona stated.

"No, it's not okay, Arizona. I hate that I feel like this, this irrational jealousy that's just bubbling inside me and creating this-this monster!" Callie said out of breath, "And I hate-I _hate _the fact that basically everyone I work with has seen you naked, and you didn't even tell me about it!"

"You don't think I hate the fact that Owen has seen you naked and we have to see him everyday?" Arizona responded, "I hate it. And I didn't tell you because they don't matter, and because I didn't want to subject you to that. It makes me crazy to think about you and Owen!"

"Well Owen is the father of my children! I have to see him."

"I know! But you're just going to have to get over the fact that I have a past too. Not one I'm necessarily proud of."

"I'm fine with you having a past. I just didn't know I was working with it. Seeing it everywhere. I felt blindsided out there, Arizona!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! What's this really about, Calliope?" Arizona asked her voice growing softer.

"I just..." Callie trailed off in frustration, "I don't know how to compete with all those women Arizona..."

"There's no contest," Arizona said furrowing her brows, "You win every time. Nobody compares to you..."

Callie shook her head slightly as more tears threatened to fall. "How do you know I'm worth this!? I mean, apparently you can't wait for sex this long, and God knows we've waited, so what is it? Am I not going to be good enough? Those women are beautiful, experienced, smart..."

"Calliope, stop!" Arizona shouted, "You're always more than good enough, you have to know this by now. Those women-they mean _nothing _to me. But you...God, you mean everything! I've told you this. You have _nothing _to be ashamed or worried about."

"I can't help it!" Callie exclaimed, "I just...I think about them with you...and I can't help but feel like I'm just another one. Another number. Another lay for the books."

"Great, now I'm a whore," Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"No, I didn't say that!" Callie said rubbing her temple in frustration. She groaned, "God, I just want to stop...feeling so much, you know? You just, I want you to be mine and only mine and the thought of anyone else's hands on you makes me crazy."

Arizona's expression softened again. "Then...don't think about it. I don't _want _anyone else's hands on me, don't you get it? You're it. I'm all in, remember? All in. I already know you're better than all those women because...you already are, and you will continue to be, and always will be."

"But _how_ do you know!?" Callie cried out.

"Because I love you!" Arizona shouted in exasperation.

Callie's eyes went wide at this sudden confession. Arizona even seemed taken aback by her own words, but there was no going back now.

"I do..." Arizona said shaking her head, "I love you. And I know it's too soon and this is probably not the right place or time, but I'm tired of holding back because...I love you. I'm _in _love with you. I think I always have been...and you're just, you know, you're just...inside me! I can't get you out and you're there and it feels real and wonderful, but it's scary. God, it's so scary how much I love you. And I just can't stop saying it now that I said it. I love you."

Callie's face had softened and a new set of tears formed in her eyes as she slowly smiled as Arizona kept rambling.

"Can't you see that? Can't you see how crazy you make me and just how much I can't...I can't _breathe _when you're not around? I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life. I'm so immensely, undeniably, irrevocably in love with you."

Although Callie was really enjoying this particular rant, she couldn't handle anymore space from the woman. She lunged at her, pulling her in fiercely and kissing like she'd never been kissed before. Her tongue made an immediate entrance, and she didn't care about her lack of oxygen, or the previous tears, or the obvious need she was showing right now. Of course in that moment, the fan beneath them turned on loudly, wildly sending their hair and parts of clothing up in the air with force, but their lips remained attached, for this force was no match for the force of their kiss. The only reason Callie yearned to release this kiss were because of the three words she'd been wanting to say for weeks now.

She held Arizona's face a mere inch from hers as she smiled and said, "I love you, too. You know that right?"

Arizona shook her head slightly. "You don't have to say it just because I said it."

"God no," Callie said capturing her lips again before quickly releasing, "That's not what this is at all. I've been _dying _to tell you this for weeks now. I love you. I'm so in love with you..."

Arizona smiled brightly.

"Come here," Callie instructed as she backed away and pulled Arizona with her.

"What? Where are we going?" Arizona asked, allowing herself to be pulled.

"I want to show you something," Callie said pulling her quickly as they climbed the stairs of the hospital.

As they went higher and higher, Arizona realized they were going on the roof of the hospital. "The roof? What's on the roof?"

"You'll just have to wait," Callie said smirking.

"Another one of your places? You sure do have a lot," Arizona said chuckling.

"Shutup," Callie muttered before reaching their destination. Arizona followed Callie across the roof to one side where a bed of rocks laid. Callie dug beneath them and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Arizona.

"What is it?"

"Read it," Callie said nodding toward the paper.

Arizona took a deep breath and opened the piece of paper hesitantly. "Is this a Bucket List?" Arizona asked looking up at Callie.

Callie nodded with a smile, "I wrote it around the time Owen and I were done. Around the time I met you. Just...some things I wanted to accomplish with my life again. A fresh start."

Arizona swallowed and looked back down at the paper filled with things such as travel and skydiving... she read out loud, "Tell Arizona how I feel about her..." she felt her eyes well up as she looked at the check mark and back at Callie.

"Even then I knew...even if I didn't know exactly what that was, I knew..." Callie trailed off and let Arizona keep reading.

"Fall in love again," Arizona whispered as she saw the check mark beside this one as well. She kept going for fear she wouldn't finish since she was getting choked up, "Meet my one true soul mate." Of course this box was checked off too.

"How did you...when did you-" Arizona was at a loss for words.

"I think I've always known..." Callie said trailing off, "But the night I checked both of those boxes off, was the night after our second date."

"Even then..." Arizona trailed off taking a shuddering breath.

"Always," Callie whispered, "Now do you believe me? I love you. And I'll say it as much as you need or want to hear it, because it's true. It's...it's the most true thing I've ever known. You have no idea."

Arizona smiled brightly as a few tears escaped and she let out another breath, "I think I've got a clue."

Callie stepped closer to her, but neither were touching yet, standing a foot apart. "You're it for me, too, Arizona. You're it. And I never really believed in fate or that soul mate crap...until I met you. You just, came into my life and changed everything and turned my world upside down. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, and it scares the crap out of me. That I know my life without you now, is no life at all, that you waltzed in and buried yourself within me. I just can't help but feel that..._nobody _has ever loved anybody as much as I love you."

Arizona shook her head slightly before rasping out, "I can think of someone," and lunged to capture Callie's lips with her own. They both moaned into the passionate kiss, somehow even more perfect than all their previous kisses. Because this time, neither were holding back. They poured everything they had into the kiss, giving themselves up entirely. They swallowed each other's moans and "I love you's" and frantically tried to feel more of each other. If they weren't in such a public place, both were sure they would be ravishing each other by now. Both felt an overwhelming amount of love radiating from somewhere within that didn't exist until they met one another. Both knew, it was a love that couldn't be duplicated or replaced, that it was one and only.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of saying it," Callie said, breathing ragged and tired.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing it," Arizona murmured, kissing her love once again.

Yep. Permanently, exponentially, inexplicably, irrevocably in love.

* * *

**Lots of cheesiness, but I couldn't resist ;) Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Hey guys! A couple things. I'm so sorry it took me longer to get this one out, but I hope it's worth it! It's also much longer than the other ones. Also, ALL reviews are appreciated! Never feel like it's too much; I like all the help and/or praise I can get(: Lastly, I didn't mean to make Colleen so evil in the last chapter, I just had an idea of how I wanted their "I love you" to go and it turned out that way. She is still Arizona's best friend, after all. Okay, that's it. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 15:  
**

"Callie! I'm so sorry," Addison called rushing up to Callie and Arizona, who's fingertips just barely grazed the others. They had just came down from the roof after professing their undeniable love for one another. They were on cloud 9.

"It's really okay, Addison," Callie chuckling slightly.

Colleen appeared at that point too. "No, she's right. I'm really sorry too. It was out of place and what I said...I was insensitive. I didn't even think before I opened my mouth, which I tend to do sometimes."

"What she's trying to say, is that we're supposed to be your best friends, but we were assholes back there," Addison said.

"Yeah, and we really love you two together, and don't want anything stupid we do to interfere with that," Colleen admitted.

Both Arizona and Callie started laughing. "You think the two of you could ruin what we have?" Arizona questioned lightly bumping into Callie.

"Well, we started it," Addison muttered.

"Oh, bite me," Callie said chuckling.

"We're fine. We forgive you," Arizona said smiling.

"Yeah, and we know that in your own weird ways...it means you care," Callie said nodding.

Addison studied the pair for a moment before her eyes went wide with realization and she replied, "Oh, they did it didn't they?"

Colleen nodded in agreement. "They totally did."

"Um, did what?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Admitted your nauseating love for each other," Addison said grinning.

Callie rolled her eyes while Arizona chuckled.

"I knew it!" Addison said throwing her fists in the air, "You owe me five bucks, Colleen. I knew they would before next week."

"We're going," Colleen said gripping Addison by the shoulders and leading her away, "Super happy for you both!"

"Should we be offended our friends view our lives as a personal playground?" Callie asked turning toward Arizona.

Arizona shrugged, still smiling and answered, "Nah, like you said, it's their completely unorthodox way of showing that they care."

Callie pursed her lips and nodded. "Soo, I've been meaning to ask you something," Callie said stepping closer to Arizona and leaning slightly on the counter.

"What's that?"

"You hear about that prom thing happening this weekend for one of the cancer patients here?" Callie asked twiddling her fingers.

"Hear about it? I helped organize it," Arizona said nodding.

"You hear how Ellis is making all of us go?" Callie asked chuckling.

Arizona rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I don't really get that part. Sounds pretty miserable and dumb if you ask me."

"Yeah, dumb," Callie said playing it off, "But...you know. Maybe, since we have to go and everything already, it wouldn't be so miserable if we went together..."

A grin slowly spread across Arizona's face. "Calliope Torres, are you asking me to the prom?"

"No..." Callie said putting her head down, but quickly said, "Yes. Yes I am."

Arizona giggled.

"I just thought...I don't know," Callie stammered, "My prom was terrible. My boyfriend cheated on me with his best friend and I went home crying. I was the cliche. I've always held a grudge against prom for that night, and it really isn't prom's fault at all. I just figured...taking you could change it. Give me a real prom, I guess? It sounds stupid, I know." Callie pinched her forehead.

"It's not stupid," Arizona murmured rubbing Callie's arm.

"Prom sounds terrible...but going with you? It makes prom sound irresistible," Callie admitted softly, "But if you're not into it or you don't want to go, I totally understand. It's going to be a lot of big dresses and ridiculous dancing I'm sure."

"I'd wear a big dress and dance for you any day," Arizona commented with a slight shake of her head.

"Are you saying you'll go?" Callie asked, a smile replacing her previous nerves.

Arizona cupped Callie's cheek and replied, "Calliope, I would love nothing more than to go to prom with you."

* * *

Callie gripped her clutch tightly, a familiar set of nerves settling in her stomach as she entered the hospital in her long, red strapless dress. Her hair was in a low, long ponytail, cascading over one shoulder. Arizona and Callie had agreed to meet at the hospital, seeing as that's where the whole prom was taking place and Arizona insisted on their dresses being a complete surprise. Callie shifted from foot to foot, impatiently awaiting Arizona's arrival. Arizona stumbled in a minute later, cursing the ground as though it was at fault for her clumsy entrance.

A wide smile spread across Callie's face as she took in Arizona's bright blue strapless dress, long and cutting off sideways at the knees. Her hair was pulled back with just a few blonde locks trailing down her cheeks. Arizona caught Callie's eye and a bright, dimpled smile appeared on her face as well, fall completely forgotten at this point.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments with dopey grins as they gradually moved closer and closer together until they were just a foot apart. Their eyes raked up and down each other, fully appreciating the strapless dress that offered ample cleavage on display. Callie was looking at Arizona so intensely that for a moment, Arizona felt self-conscious.

"Is the dress too much?" Arizona asked worriedly looking down at her dress. That feeling only lasted for a second though.

"God no," Callie breathed out, "It's perfect...you're perfect."

Arizona giggled slightly as her smile returned. "You know," she started, stepping closer toward Callie to put a corsage on her wrist, "I've never been to prom, but I hear this is the thing they're doing nowadays." She slipped a matching one on her own wrist too.

Callie smiled at the gesture and asked, "You've never been to prom?"

Arizona shrugged and replied, "Army brat. Moved around a lot and prom just wasn't my thing."

"But you never went so how would you know if it was your thing?" Callie countered.

"Well, I guess I just never had anyone special to go with. You ever think about that?" Arizona said half-smiling, "And now I do."

"Really? Who?" Callie asked innocently.

"Shutup," Arizona muttered before capturing Callie's lips with her own.

Callie hummed as she gladly responded to the kiss. They pulled apart slowly and Callie intertwined their fingers. "Let's go have our prom," Callie whispered as she tugged Arizona further into the hospital.

* * *

They found their group at a table and made their way over.

"Whoa, Barbie, you look nice," Addison said loudly.

"Well, thanks Addison, not so bad yourself either," Arizona responded sitting down in the seat right next to Callie.

Addison grinned and as wine got poured for their table said, "This prom is already better than the ones I went to."

"You went to multiple?" Colleen questioned.

Addison shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "The guys couldn't resist me."

Callie snorted at that and Addison glared.

"Why is this one better, Addison?" Arizona questioned, getting back to the point.

"Um, because of all the alcohol, duh," Addison said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I thought it was going to be because of me," Mark said lightly hitting her arm.

"Oh yeah, that too," Addison said offhandedly.

"Let's dance, guys!" Colleen said excitedly making her way to the dance floor with her date from some nurse in Ortho. Colleen barely even knew him.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand to gently pull her up and started walking backwards toward the dance floor. "You think you can keep up?" Callie questioned with a smirk.

Arizona rolled her eyes slightly and answered sarcastically, "Please, Calliope, can I keep up?"

They chuckled and started dancing together to the upbeat music, just letting it flow through them, wildly swinging their arms and hips, coming together and then apart and back together. They just let go. A few songs went by this way.

"I Know You Want Me" came on next, and Callie immediately pulled Arizona closer to her. Callie gripped Arizona's hips and swayed her own as she sashayed to the floor and back up Arizona's body. Arizona bit her lip as she smirked and roughly pulled Callie into her.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Arizona whispered roughly, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie said smirking.

"You, Calliope Torres, will be the death of me," Arizona said softly and began swaying her hips with Callie's.

Callie hummed and said, "You remember the last time we danced like this?"

Arizona chuckled slightly. "Do I remember?" she asked incredulously and pushed one leg in between Callie's, bringing her face close to Callie's ear, "It's all I thought about for _days_. The feeling of your hands all over me..." Arizona began rubbing her hands up and down Callie's sides. "Your breath tickling my ear." Callie's breathing became shallow and her mouth went dry. "Your body pressed up against mine..."

Callie turned her face ever so slightly to capture Arizona's lips with her own, in a passionate yet soft way. They pulled apart but left their cheeks together as a slow song came on.

"I love you," Callie whispered and kissed Arizona's cheek softly.

Arizona held Callie a little tighter and smiled softly. "I love you, too."

Callie pulled back slightly and cupped Arizona's cheek, scanning her face. "There's too many people in here," Callie said softly.

"I agree," Arizona responded and pulled away from Callie only to interlock their fingers and pulled her outside.

They walked swinging their arms slightly until they reached their spot overlooking the city. Callie plopped down in the grass and Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie, bending down so that her face was level with her. "Wait here," she whispered pecking her quickly, "I'm gonna grab us beers."

"My hero," Callie said batting her eye lashes, pretending to swoon. They laughed into another soft kiss before Arizona skipped off.

Callie stood up as she saw Arizona running back with two bottles in one hand and her dress held in the other to keep from dragging. She jogged down the hill until she reached Callie and wrapped her arms around her and immediately pressed her lips into Callie's unexpectedly. She released Callie's lips and said, "One beer for you, my dear."

"Thank you," Callie said taking it with a smile and sat back down on the grass. Arizona joined her and snuggled up close as they took long sips of their beer. "So, how's your first prom?" Callie asked.

Arizona shrugged with a slight smirk and said, "I'll let you know when it's done."

"Mean," Callie said shaking her head.

Arizona laughed and said, "Oh, my first prom has been...outstanding."

"Outstanding, huh?" Callie said with eyebrows raised, "Pretty impressive for a prom virgin."

Arizona laughed as they both laid down in the grass, Callie naturally placing an arm around Arizona as she cuddled up next to her as though they'd been doing it for years. "I have a very strong feeling the company has something to do with that," Arizona admitted.

They looked at the stars and laughed and talked for a long time, happy to just be in eachother's company. Neither could imagine being any place else. Callie was in the middle of a random story, looking up at the sky when she turned slightly to see Arizona looking at her with something she couldn't describe. She'd seen this look on Arizona before, but only when Callie was around. It was a look of love, she decided. It was almost too intense though. It made Callie swallow a sudden lump in her throat.

"What? What are you looking at?" Callie rasped out just above a whisper.

"You," Arizona whispered in awe, "You're so beautiful."

Callie gulped and let out a breath, letting her eyes flutter closed as Arizona cupped Callie's cheek. That gentle touch was gone too soon and when Callie opened her eyes, Arizona was standing with said hand extended out for Callie to grab.

"Dance with me," came the soft words from Arizona's lips.

Callie didn't need to be told twice. She took the offered hand and pulled Arizona flush against her. "There's no music," Callie commented.

"I don't care," Arizona sighed squeezing Callie slightly, resting her head on Callie's shoulder and closing her eyes. After a few moments she said suddenly, "Sing for me."

Callie was taken off guard by this sudden request. "What?"

Arizona lifted her head so that her eyes met with Callie's. "Sing for me," she repeated softly, "I haven't heard you sing since that one time...and it's all I've dreamed about hearing since."

Callie blushed slightly at the memory and said, "Oh, Arizona, I don't know."

"It's just me," Arizona said with a smile, "And you just...you have such an extraordinary, pure voice...everything about you is beautiful. And I don't think I could go another day without hearing you sing."

Callie sighed and smiled softly. She could never deny this woman. She moved closer so their cheeks were touching and she could sing in Arizona's ear.

"A fire burns, water comes. You cool me down. When I'm cold inside, you are warm and bright," Callie paused for a moment and felt Arizona squeeze her, urging her to continue.

"You know you are so good for me. With your child's eyes, you are more than you seem. You see into space. I see in your face the places you've been, the things you have learned; they sit with you so beautifully."

Arizona started to hum as Callie sang the words she knew and felt as well.

"You know there's no need to hide away, you know I tell the truth. We are just the same. I can feel everything you do, and everything you say, even when you're miles away. I am me, the universe and you." Callie finished off there softly, and pulled back to look at Arizona, who had tears in her eyes.

"Great, I'm making you cry," Callie said shaking her head and wiping Arizona's face.

"Happy tears, Calliope, happy tears," Arizona assured with a smile, "Your voice...you...everything just. You're amazing. I have goosebumps and butterflies all at the same time. And I love you _so _much. It's unreal. Everything feels unreal."

"C'm here," Callie murmured, tears forming in her own eyes as Arizona expressed what she couldn't put into words. Callie gripped Arizona's neck and kissed her fiercely, muttering "I love you" in between one break of their lips for air. Their tongues slowly moved against each others, not hurried at all, but passionately and lovingly all the same. Callie knew her lips were solely made for kissing this woman in her arms. As the kiss went on for a couple of minutes, still at the same tempo, Callie felt the familiar tingle in her stomach that expanded to her libido. This whole "going slow" thing was killing her, and she was pretty sure it was killing Arizona too. Honestly, what were they waiting for anymore? The perfect time? They loved each other, they wanted each other, it had been nearly a month...what was the point in putting it off any longer? They both knew they wanted it. They both knew. They could feel it somehow in the way they kissed the other that night, as though something big was about to happen. Both could sense it. All barriers were down, all secrets and feelings completely exposed and naked, their bodies just begging for more. Neither were hesitant, neither were anxious or worried or unsure...

When they released they both stared into each other's eyes that were somehow shades darker than moments before. "You wanna make this night even better?" Callie rasped out, lips swollen and chest heaving.

Arizona simply nodded, feeling void of words.

Both walked hand in hand until a cab came, Arizona giving the driver her own address. Their fingers remained locked during the cab ride, as they both looked out their respectable windows. Both were nervous, in the best possible way. Arizona gave Callie's hand a reassuring squeeze. Callie tore her gaze from the window and sent Arizona a mega-watt smile that could make her melt on the spot. Arizona let go of Callie's hand, only to place it tentatively on Callie's shaking leg, which immediately stilled under Arizona's touch.

They walked the length of the hallway to Arizona's apartment and dropped their clutches down at the door. Callie turned toward Arizona and noticed they were standing about a foot apart, but still had their hands locked. Callie laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"This is ridiculous," Callie commented with a sigh.

Arizona smiled slightly. "I know."

"I mean, it's not like I haven't been to your apartment before," Callie said gesturing to the air around them.

"Tons of times," Arizona agreed.

"I've slept over here countless times too," Callie added softly, "Seems stupid to be so nervous..."

Arizona stepped closer and played with Callie's ponytail. "I'm nervous though too," Arizona admitted softly. She cupped Callie's cheek and said, "I'm going to get us some wine. Sit down, get comfortable...and please for the love of God don't go anywhere."

Callie chuckled at this and said, "I wouldn't dream of it." She pecked her softly as Arizona went to get the wine.

Callie sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths. _This is ridiculous, Callie. You're fine, you have nothing to worry about. _Even as she talked herself down, it only seemed to work her up more. She wanted this to be perfect, because Arizona was perfect. She didn't want to mess up. She took one look at the woman rummaging around the kitchen and felt her stomach do somersaults. She couldn't be this nervous, right? She had to feel confident, but she was feeling anything but at this moment. It wasn't that she wasn't sure, oh no. She was so sure she thought her arousal could be smelled from outside. She had dreamed, literally, about this moment for weeks now.

Meanwhile, Arizona was pacing the kitchen, looking for the wine opener, but having no luck. _I thought you were more prepared than this, Robbins. Come on! _She was in a similar boat as Callie, basically freaking out. She wanted this to be right for Callie, for it to be easy, for it to be wonderful and perfect, but she was so nervous she felt like she was going to pee her pants. She worried she wouldn't be good for Callie, despite how much the woman told her otherwise.

Callie couldn't handle sitting still anymore, so she got up to go to the kitchen. She saw Arizona pacing and thought it was the most adorable sight she'd ever seen. She smiled softly at the beautiful blonde mumbling to herself. She realized how nervous they both were. They both knew it was a turning point in their relationship, a big moment, something to be cherished. Callie took one look at Arizona and felt her nerves overcome by the power of desire and want filtering through her body.

"Arizona," she said softly, making the other woman jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just...what are you doing?"

Arizona let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm looking for this stupid wine bottle opener, which theoretically should be in this drawer."

"Seems like you're buying time," Callie commented moving into the kitchen, dragging a finger across the counter top.

"No. No," Arizona said shaking her head, "I'm trying to find this thing, so you can relax and be comfortable and just...I have to find it."

Callie knew the truth was that Arizona also wanted to relax and be comfortable. Callie had other ideas of how to solve this. Arizona resumed her mad search opening drawers quickly and forcefully.

Callie softly came up behind her, pressing her body against Arizona's, immediately stopping the woman's frantic search. Callie pressed her breasts against Arizona's back and gently slid her arms down Arizona's sides, squeezing ever so slightly. Arizona relaxed back into the other woman's touch, closing her eyes slightly at the sensation. Callie moved her hands around to Arizona's front, continuing her slow exploration and tentatively placed a few gentle kisses to Arizona's shoulder and neck. Arizona arched her neck, giving Callie more access and let out a content sigh. Arizona gasped as Callie's hands made their way to her breasts, kneading through the clothing. Both of their breathing grew ragged at the feeling of one another. Arizona swore Callie had magic hands. The firmness and certainty in her touch, yet the gentle and loving way she moved around Arizona's body made Arizona's body do things to her she didn't even know possible with so many clothes on.

"You don't really want wine do you?" Arizona asked huskily with realization.

Callie shook her head and continued to kiss Arizona's neck. "Not in the slightest," she rasped out in a voice an octave lower than Arizona had ever heard.

"Thank God," Arizona breathed out, immediately turning in Callie's embrace and seizing Callie's lips with ferocity and wholeheartedness. Their frenzied kisses caused them both to whimper and moan into one another's welcoming mouths. The faint taste of beer and something else entirely unique to themselves passed through both of them as though they were one. They frantically grasped at each other's dresses, suddenly hating the idea of any barrier of clothing existing between them ever again. They hit counter tops and walls as they desperately tried to maneuver around the kitchen aisle in search of the bedroom. It proved to be a much more difficult task than it should have been, both being way more preoccupied with the other one's lips to take notice of the direction they were moving. Neither had ever experienced so much urgency or physical want for another human being ever before.

"Bedroom," Arizona demanded as they finally made it to the living room. Arizona wasn't sure who designed this place, but she was certainly going to complain about the layout to someone, because this was just ridiculous. The bedroom was much too far for anyone's liking and it felt like it was taking an eternity to get there.

"I'm trying," Callie panted slightly smirking into another frantic kiss as she walked backwards in the direction of the bedroom. Arizona pressed Callie up against the door from the outside roughly, grasping at any exposed skin she could find.

"I hate these dresses," Arizona muttered as she desperately tried to get closer to Callie.

"Worst part about prom,'' Callie muttered back, mirroring a similar position of trying to get the worthless dress off of the woman.

Arizona's hand eventually by some miracle found the handle to the door as they flew into the bedroom quickly slamming the door behind them. Arizona whipped them around so that she had Callie pinned to the door once again. Both stood staring at each other a mere inch apart, panting and gulping as they tried to regain some oxygen. Neither wanted to move, afraid to break this spell they constantly found themselves under. Lips swollen and chests heaving, neither had ever seen a sight so beautiful.

After a few moments, Arizona broke the silence first. "Are you sure?" she whispered gently.

Callie looked at the woman with awe and love as she heard those words leave her lips. Arizona wanted to make sure Callie was absolutely ready, and just the fact that she would stop to ask her...it made her love her even more somehow.

Callie nodded with certainty and said, "Absolutely, 100% sure...I love you so much."

Arizona slowly smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

They both leaned in to kiss each other tentatively, softly, relishing in the feeling of their gentle touches. It wasn't nearly as hurried or frantic as their previous kisses, but just as passionate, if not even more so. Arizona sucked in a breath as she felt Callie's tongue make entrance into her inviting mouth as they carefully explored every inch of one another's lips. They slowly made their way to the bed, still standing in front of it, kissing each other lovingly.

Arizona gently pushed Callie onto the bed in a sitting position and looked down at her, releasing the clip in her hair so that it cascaded around and off her shoulders. That alone could have made Callie come on the spot. Callie pulled Arizona's body between her legs, her arms moving towards Arizona's zipper at her back, silently asking for permission. Arizona gently nodded, causing Callie to find a hold on the zipper, but her hands were shaking. She couldn't stop them from shaking, and she didn't know why. Everything had been going so perfectly, nerves hadn't had time to settle in, but they slowed down, and now Callie's strong, unyielding hands were shaking. "Is this some kind of super zipper?" Callie muttered angrily.

Arizona smiled gently and stilled Callie's arm by placing her own hand over it. She bent down and pressed her lips into Callie's, sucking gently on her bottom lip. "It's okay, Calliope," Arizona whispered, "this is new for both of us. And I'm going to be right here with you the whole time. I promise."

The gentle reassurance from Arizona was all Callie needed and the blue dress was in a puddle at Arizona's feet.

Callie's eyes went wide at the sight. She'd never seen so much of Arizona, all at once, and she wondered why she hadn't attempted to see all of this glory sooner. Arizona's black lace set contrasted perfectly with her cream, soft skin. From her toned legs to her taught stomach and glorious breasts, pushed up for the world to see, Callie was done for. Nobody should look this good. It shouldn't be allowed. Arizona allowed Callie a few moments to rake her eyes up and down her body, and for the first time in a long time, Arizona felt truly loved. Her body felt loved, she felt loved, she could see the look in Callie's eyes, which said it all. She slowly reached around her back to tentatively unhook her own bra, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her breasts to Callie for the first time.

Callie immediately moaned at the sight and her eyes turned darker, if at all possible. Callie yearned to touch the beautiful creature before her, so she reached her hands out and pulled Arizona against her, kissing her stomach slowly. Arizona's hands went into Callie's hair as she let Callie explore her stomach for a while, although it was pure torture. Callie looked up at Arizona and let out, "You're...you're perfect. You're so beautiful. I've never...I've never seen anything like you."

Arizona smiled and gripped Callie's face to kiss her. How could she not after a statement like that?

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," Arizona muttered against Callie's lips, slowly pushing them both down onto the bed. Callie chuckled slightly at this, and Arizona hovered over Callie as she crawled up her body. Arizona began to kiss her way down Callie's neck, searching for the zipper on Callie's side. First she pulled the small hair tie from Callie's ponytail so that her dark locks cascaded around her shoulders.

"Arizona," Callie moaned softly, wriggling beneath Arizona's touch, "I'm not-I can't...wait. Wait, wait." She pulled Arizona's face up to meet her own eyes.

"What? What is it? Should we stop?" Arizona asked slightly out of breath.

"God, no, nothing like that," Callie said pecking Arizona lightly, "Never stop."

"Then what?" she asked softly.

"It's just..." Callie gulped as she struggled to speak, "I'm not-well you know, I've had kids, and I'm just-uh..."

Arizona wiped the hair out of Callie's face, urging her to continue.

"I have scars. On my stomach. And I don't look how I used to, God knows I look _nothing _like you and I want to prepare you so you're not disa-"

Arizona put her finger gently over Callie's lips to stop her from finishing that sentence. "I'm going to stop you right there, Calliope," Arizona whispered, tugging at Callie's zipper. She discarded Callie's dress haphazardly to the side and let her eyes wander all over Callie's body. She felt her mouth go dry and her brain turn to mush as she looked at the glorious woman beneath her. Callie's plump, heaving breasts, her caramel skin, the curve of her hips, her strong legs-all of her. Callie could feel Arizona's eyes boring into her skin, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel ashamed of her own body. She felt beautiful, just by the simple glance of Arizona. Arizona finished, saying softly and out of breath, "Because you...you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." She let her hands wander all over Callie's stomach as she gently touched any exposed skin she could find. She bent lower and placed a few gentle, wet kisses over Callie's scars from her C-section, reveling in the contracting of Callie's stomach just from her touch.

Callie moaned and pulled Arizona up to kiss her hard, unable to take it anymore.

"Still too many clothes," Arizona muttered, immediately discarding Callie's bra and finding a taught nipple with her lips. Callie gasped at the sudden sensation. She'd never been touched this way in her life. After a few moments of this, Callie gripped at Arizona's hair, indicating that she needed her up where she could see her. Arizona fell completely flush with Callie, their breasts and stomachs coming together for the first time. Both gasped at the feeling and kissed lazily. Once acquainted with this new feeling, Arizona slowly, tortuously moved her hands down Callie's body and toyed with the last piece of clothing keeping them from being completely one. She ripped the underwear off suddenly hating the article of clothing, and Callie quickly followed suit in doing the same with Arizona's.

They both silently looked into each other's eyes, content to enjoy every single moment with one another. They wanted to cherish and remember every single detail of the other's face, skin, every inch, every curve...all of it. Arizona slowly moved her hand through the valley of Callie's heaving breasts until she reached her destination and tentatively cupped the skin there, causing Callie to moan softly again. Callie followed suit, letting Arizona take the lead and moved her own hand down Arizona's body until she was also at her destination. Arizona toyed with Callie's lips with one finger, and groaned at the feeling. Callie did the same, and was taken aback at the wetness she found there.

"God, you're so wet," Callie moaned in pleasure and tilted her head back slightly.

"All for you, baby," Arizona responded softly.

"Arizona..." Callie moaned, needing more of Arizona, "I need you. Inside me. Please."

If confident Callie was hot, begging Callie at the complete mercy of Arizona was off the charts, unrealistically hot. Arizona didn't need to be asked twice, understanding the same need Callie felt.

Arizona entered Callie with one digit suddenly, causing Callie to arch even more into Arizona. "Together," Arizona rasped out.

Callie nodded as she tentatively entered Arizona as well, relishing in the feeling of her walls already contracting around her finger. Arizona gasped as Callie curled her finger inside her, already knowing what Arizona wanted. Both slowly started to build a rhythm as they gradually moved together as one, Callie's body arching into Arizona's, kissing each other sloppily. Callie pressed harder into Arizona, causing Arizona to groan in pleasure. They both picked up the pace and added a second finger at the same time, causing them to cry out each other's names. Arizona flicked her thumb over Callie's clit, causing Callie's nerve endings to ignite with a new fire. Callie squirmed and desperately kissed Arizona, adding her own thumb as well.

"Calliope..." Arizona moaned in pleasure.

Callie loved when Arizona said her name all the time, but during sex, oh. my. god. It was beyond hot. "I'm so close, Arizona," Callie mumbled, eyes squeezing shut as they both rode each other's hand.

"Me too," Arizona groaned, trying to maintain eye contact with Callie.

"Please..." Callie begged, simply to the air around them. If at all possible, Arizona picked up her pace even more, trying to use all energy she had to thrust harder into Callie. Although, it proved difficult considering she was a little distracted by another hand doing wonderful things to her own body. Callie squealed into the air as she felt her walls closing and a sudden rush through her, eyes going blind with white light. Arizona immediately, during Callie's, felt her own orgasm ripping through her. Both relished in the feeling of the other coming on their fingers, and a unique scent of purely Callie and Arizona flooded the room. As they both slowly came down from their high, catching their breath and attempting to come back down to the real world, they slowly extracted their fingers one by one from the other. Arizona found Callie's lips somehow and kissed her languidly and sloppily before regaining enough strength as she started kissing her way down Callie's body once more.

Callie attempted to speak, finding her entire world fuzzy in a wonderful way. "Where-where are you going?" she asked breathlessly.

Arizona moved back up Callie's body, hovering over her. "I'll be right back, my love. I just want to taste you," Arizona said so innocently Callie almost came again on the spot.

Arizona moved agonizingly slow down Callie's body, memorizing every inch of exposed skin. Callie's hands tangled in Arizona's hair and she wriggled slightly under Arizona's enchanting touch. Arizona gently opened Callie's legs, and literally moaned at the wetness awaiting her. She gently blew air between Callie's legs, sending chills throughout Callie's body. Her hips bucked in response.

Arizona smirked as Callie gently attempted to nudge Arizona closer to where she needed her.

Arizona breathed in the scent purely Callie and hummed against her slick lips. "Patience," she mumbled with hot breath.

Callie's toes curled in response as her body arched unintentionally again. "Arizona..." she growled in frustrated desire, "I'm-I am. Patient. Evil."

Arizona chuckled slightly against Callie at her inability to speak. Callie was about to respond when Arizona's strong tongue suddenly darted out and tasted Callie's lips for the first time. Arizona knew once she tasted Callie there was no going back. She couldn't play the slow game anymore; they'd been going slow for weeks. It had felt like an eternity of foreplay.

Her tongue picked up pace as she eagerly tasted a writhing Callie.

Callie gasped and moaned in pleasure, her body in complete shock and undergoing more than it ever had. The things Arizona could do with her tongue should be considered illegal. Her head was between Callie's legs, lips moving a mile a minute, somehow deeper with each eager lick. Just when Callie thought her pleasure had reached rocket levels, Arizona latched onto her bundle of nerves and sucked hard, yet tenderly. Callie's eyes snapped shut as her body arched more than she thought capable and her scream of Arizona's name got cut off by the pure loss of breath. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She could only feel the unbelievable orgasm ripping through her body. Arizona left her mouth there, soaking up all the juices and reveling in the deliciousness of Callie Torres.

Her tongue slowed as Callie gasped for air, gradually coming down from her orgasm. Arizona crawled back up a panting Callie, who still had her eyes closed.

Arizona just looked at the beautiful woman beneath her, unable to comprehend how she got so lucky. "You doing okay, love?" Arizona asked softly kissing Callie's cheek.

Callie opened her mouth a few times to speak, no words coming out. She swallowed and answered with a raspy, "Um, yeah-good. I'm good. Give me one second."

Arizona giggled and leaned in to kiss Callie soundly, who moaned at her own taste on Arizona's mouth. She felt her face flush even more so as she realized her obvious need and desire sitting right there on Arizona's lips.

Callie felt a whole new level of need as she kissed Arizona and the familiar throbbing resumed in her lower region. Callie slowly flipped them over so that she topped Arizona and let her hands wander down Arizona's body again. She kissed down the valley of Arizona's breasts, and paused as she reached one, instinctively claiming a taught nipple with her mouth. Arizona gasped at the sudden pressure on her breasts, one being kneaded by Callie's hand and the other being gloriously sucked by Callie's lips. Callie loved the feeling of Arizona's hardening nipple under her touch. After a few minutes of this menstruation, Callie started kissing down Arizona's toned stomach.

"What-what are you doing?" Arizona asked, her breathing already ragged.

"I thought it was only fair for me to return the oh-so-generous favor," Callie mumbled against Arizona's stomach.

Arizona sighed, getting lost in Callie's touch, but her brain caught up, and she needed to make sure Callie understood. "Ca-Cal-Callie," Arizona breathed out, wiggling slightly, hands tangling in raven locks.

"Hm?" Callie questioned, still continuing her slow exploration downward.

"Wait, wait," Arizona said gently tugging Callie up to her level.

"What is it?" Callie asked softly, scanning Arizona's face.

"It's okay," Arizona said swallowing, "It's okay if you can't, or don't want to. It isn't for everybody. And I don't need you to...I mean, it's fine if you aren't ready or don't want to." She finished the last part softly, just wanting Callie to be happy.

Callie cupped Arizona's cheek and shook her head slightly in pure awe of the woman in her arms. "Not only do I want to taste you, but I _need _to," Callie husked out. Arizona whimpered at Callie's words.

Callie bent down slightly to capture Arizona's lips with her own and mumbled, "I need you. All of you. I need to feel you, taste you. Is that okay with you?"

Arizona slightly nodded, breathing heavy and mouth going dry. She looked in Callie's darkened eyes, and knew the truth of her intensity. Callie was moving so slowly down Arizona's body, and she knew this was payback for the torture she put Callie through. She also knew that Callie just wanted to revel in every moment and drag out as much of this as they possibly could, because it's what she wanted too. But right now, Arizona's throbbing between her legs caused her body to betray her patient thoughts as her hips bucked into Callie.

"Now who's the impatient one?" Callie mumbled, smirking against Arizona's hip.

"Calliope..." Arizona growled.

Callie chuckled as she slowly moved Arizona's legs apart and was met with the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She looked up at Arizona from between her legs and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Arizona moaned slightly as she let Callie contently watch her whilst she licked her own lips.

Callie gripped Arizona's things and gave a gentle squeeze as she tentatively let her tongue taste Arizona for the first time. It was such a gentle touch, Arizona might not have felt it if every nerve ending wasn't hyper aware of Callie's movements. Callie moaned at the wonderful taste she knew she'd always hunger for. She gently started to build a rhythm, moving slowly against Arizona's sex.

Arizona felt her arousal growing by the second as Callie quickened her pace. How was Callie's tongue everywhere all at once? It seemed impossible, but Callie was doing it. Callie moaned into Arizona, causing Arizona's hips to buck and writhe even more.

Suddenly Callie's heavenly movements ceased, and Arizona opened her eyes, about to question Callie when suddenly Callie's lips claimed Arizona's bundle of nerves, sucking hard and earnestly. Arizona's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sudden and fervent set of lips working magic on her own. Arizona cried out in pleasure as she felt an orgasm ripping through her body, and arched off the bed. Callie held Arizona's legs in place as she lapped up all the juices she could, and just when Arizona thought she was coming down from her high and breathing was regained, Callie latched back onto Arizona's clit and worked her magic again, not ready to stop. Arizona's eyes went wide as she saw stars and a second orgasm ripped through her body at measures she didn't think to be attainable. She attempted to breathe, but felt as though she'd lost her breath permanently. She gripped Callie's hair tightly, who slowly moved up Arizona, catching her as she fell limp into Callie's arms.

Arizona's eyes were closed as Callie gently let them both back down onto the bed. Callie's own breathing was ragged and heavy, out of breath from the lack of air she allowed her own body to get. She threw her leg over Arizona and kissed her shoulder gently as she rested on her side.

"You okay, Battleship?" she asked breathlessly.

Arizona lazily opened her eyes as a dopey grin grazed her features and her breathing still remained ragged. "I-you...yeah," she managed to rasp out.

Callie chuckled slightly and cupped Arizona's cheek, causing her to open her eyes all the way to look into Callie's.

"Arizona," she said gently as a big smile consumed her. "That was-I mean I've never-not like that...just-my God," she said chuckling in pure bliss.

"I know," Arizona said shaking her head incredulously, "Me neither. That was just-I mean are you sure you've never done that before?"

Callie laughed and pecked Arizona lightly before saying, "Never. But I plan on doing _that _over and over again."

Arizona laughed and wiped Callie's hair out of her face, "Sounds wonderful to me."

Callie scanned Arizona's face and suddenly felt timid as she asked, "You don't have to say that you know. If it wasn't...If I wasn't..."

Arizona propped up slightly as she cut her off, "Calliope, stop. Are you kidding? That was...I mean that was the best sex I've _ever_ had. Soooooo worth the wait..."

Callie slowly smiled as she replied, "Glad we're on the same page. Because I thought I knew...but oh dear God I was wrong. I know what I've been missing my whole life..." Callie trailed off, finding more truth in the words than Arizona would ever know. She was so happy to have found her.

Arizona smiled softly, understanding the same feeling and pulled Callie in for a long, loving kiss. "I love you..." she whispered trailing off.

Callie smiled against Arizona's lips and sighed before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope it was worth it! Honestly it took me a long time to write all this, because I was nervous and I wanted it right, which is why it took so long to get out. Be honest and let me know what you think. Never wrote something like this before, but I hope it was alright! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Guys, I am SO SORRY! I know, I know, it's been over a month. I hate when people do this to me too, so I get it. At least I didn't leave it on cliffhanger. But life gets in the way, and it's been harder for me to find motivation for this story for some reason. I'm obviously going to continue because I know where I want it to go(: Just might be one update every two weeks for a while. But I'll try my best to make it faster than that. Thanks for your patience and understanding and for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

Arizona woke up the next morning and felt around the bed next to her. Her eyes snapped open as she didn't immediately feel the soft skin of the woman she loved.

It was empty.

She sat up in bed, hair in disarray, wondering where Callie had gone. _Don't panic, _she assured herself_. _

"Calliope!" she called out as loud as she could.

Nothing. She heard nothing.

Had Callie really left this morning without saying goodbye? She looked around for a note, but again found nothing.

_Did she freak out and run?_

Arizona was starting to have a mini panic attack.

She groaned and hit her head with a pillow repeatedly and cowered under the covers. She started muttering to herself. "Stupid, stupid. Of course she left, you idiot. Stupid. You freaked her out with your lesbianness and now she's gone."

Callie came into the doorway wearing just a white robe holding a tray of breakfast, and leaned against the door frame as she smirked at the rambling blonde under the covers.

She cleared her throat, getting Arizona's attention.

Arizona slowly pulled the covers down from over her head and peered out at Callie.

Callie chuckled slightly at the embarrassed blonde, finding her absolutely adorable.

"Um..." Arizona trailed off, clearing her own throat, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Bits here and there," Callie said making her way over to the bed, putting the tray down at the bedside table.

"When I called your name and you didn't respond I thought you had left," Arizona admitted sheepishly, picking at the covers.

"So I gathered," Callie slowly getting on the bed and crawling her way up Arizona, "I just had my headphones in while I was making your breakfast." Callie softly let her body land on Arizona's as they came face to face and gently twirled the blonde strands.

"You made me breakfast, that's so sweet," Arizona said with a smile as she rubbed Callie's arms, "But it's my apartment, I should have been the one to make you breakfast."

"I don't think that would have been good for anyone," Callie said chuckling.

Arizona scoffed.

"I've seen you cook, sweetie, and we know how that turned out," Callie said smiling slightly.

"That was one time!" Arizona said in mock anger, "And that spaghetti was really hard to make. Not my fault it burned and-yeah okay, I'm a terrible cook."

Callie laughed gingerly.

"But that's why I like to keep you around," Arizona said wiping raven locks out of Callie's face.

"Mm, yeah, that's the only reason," Callie said knowingly, leaning down gently to give Arizona a proper good morning kiss. The kiss was slow, yet still loving as their lips moved as one, tongues seeking entrance in the other's mouth.

Callie slowly pulled away, leaving her lips lingering for a moment and mumbled, "Morning."

"Mm, morning," Arizona muttered sweetly.

"You really thought I left this morning?" Callie asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Arizona attempted to cover her face with her arms as she mumbled, "Maybe..."

"Arizona..." Callie drawled, pulling Arizona's arms away from her face, "How could you even think that?"

"I just..." Arizona struggled to find words and sighed, "I don't know. I guess I just thought maybe you freaked out this morning after you realized what we did last night, or maybe last night wasn't as wonderful once you woke up in the morning..." Arizona avoided eye contact as she looked anywhere but Callie.

Callie smiled slightly and lightly cupped Arizona's cheek to force eye contact. "Arizona," she sighed scanning her face, "Last night was just...I can't even think of an accurate word to describe just how..." Callie trailed off looking into Arizona's eyes, unable to convey such a strong feeling with words. "I don't know about you, but for me...last night was perfect," she whispered softly.

"Mind-blowing," Arizona whispered as her smile grew.

"Earth-shattering," Callie added.

"Life-changing," Arizona said with a laugh, "Glad we're on the same page."

"See, even those words aren't enough."

"Agreed."

"I'm not going to run, I'm not going to freak out," Callie said, reassuring Arizona as much as possible, "I'm all in, and I'm staying right here as long as you'll have me."

"Then plan on staying right here for a _very _long time, Calliope," Arizona said blinking and gripped Callie by the nape of her neck to pull her in hard for a kiss. Callie moaned slightly, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss.

"You don't want your breakfast?" Callie muttered against Arizona's lips.

"Mm, no," Arizona said shaking her head, continuing to kiss Callie.

Callie smirked slightly and said, "But you have to be hungry, what with all of the...exercise we did last night...you should eat something."

Arizona smiled back into their kiss and replied huskily, "Oh, I plan on doing plenty of eating..."

Callie gasped into the kiss feeling immediate heat once again as Arizona's tongue stuck out into her mouth.

"While I love how you look in my robe," Arizona mumbled slowly pushing the sides of the robe down, "You're a little overdressed for my liking."

Callie chuckled as she helped Arizona rid of her own clothes and slid under the covers for skin on skin contact.

Arizona flipped them over so that she was on top and immediately sunk into Callie's form as their slick bodies moved as one. Arizona moaned as she pushed her leg in between Callie's and was immediately met with wetness.

"You're already so wet, baby," Arizona breathed out kissing Callie's face wherever she could.

"I'm always wet around you," Callie managed to groan out.

Arizona wasted no time in nipping and sucking her way down Callie's body. Now that she had tasted Callie, she never wanted to taste anything else again. She stuck her head between Callie's legs and took a long, deep breath, basking in Callie's perfect scent.

Callie bit her lip and gripped the sheets just in anticipation of what Arizona was about to do.

Arizona wrapped her arms securely around Callie's thighs and muttered in awe, "I'm never going to get used to this," before latching onto Callie's bundle of nerves and working her magic with her strong tongue. Callie squirmed as her hips bucked and her knuckles went white from the vice grip on the sheets. She grabbed a pillow and pushed it over her face to stifle a moan, but it did no good as she cried out Arizona's name for the world to hear in pleasure, an orgasm only Arizona could produce ripping through her body.

Arizona slid her way up Callie's body and tossed the pillow away from her face and wiped the hair out of her face before kissing her soundly. Callie felt herself respond to the kiss, despite the high she was still coming down from.

Arizona hummed in satisfaction and whispered, "You are insanely hot, Calliope."

Callie opened her eyes finally and smirked as she wrapped a hand around Arizona's head to pull her in for another kiss.

"Back at ya, Battleship," Callie muttered.

"Especially when you're loud," Arizona added with a giggle.

Callie stilled her movements and grabbed a pillow to cover her face in embarrassment. "Shutup..."

Arizona laughed and tossed the item aside once again and said, "I'm being serious. And it bodes well for my ego."

"Mhm. I'm sure it does," Callie said with a slight smile. "I can't exactly help it when you..." she trailed off and finished with a whisper, "do those wonders with your tongue."

Arizona giggled into another kiss and muttered, "Well, now I'm full."

"Really?" Callie questioned lightly, "Because I am _starving_."

Arizona chuckled as Callie captured Arizona's lips with her own and started to kiss her way down Arizona's body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the time. "Fuck!" she shouted suddenly stopping her movements.

"Well, not really, but close enough," Arizona said looking down at Callie.

Callie chuckled and made her way back up so that she was hovering over Arizona. "I have work," she whispered sadly," and I forgot. Because the only thing I've been thinking about is you."

"That's okay," Arizona said with a smile and wiping hair out of her face.

"No, it's not. I'd rather spend as long as possible worshiping you," Callie said scanning Arizona's face.

Arizona bit her lip slightly and whispered, "We've got plenty of time for that."

Callie smiled brightly, then suddenly rolled off Arizona saying, "Okay. I'm going to clean all the sex off of me." She got up and sauntered to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Arizona watched Callie leave and pouted a little, not satisfied with this end to their morning.

Callie peaked around the corner a moment later with a smirk and asked, "Well? Don't you want to come?"

Arizona slowly smiled and shook her head slightly at Callie's double meaning. She threw the covers off and ran to Callie as fast as humanly possible. Both laughed at Arizona's quick entrance and how their bodies slammed together in sudden contact. They giggled into a kiss as Arizona pushed them into the shower.

Arizona squealed slightly and released her hold on Callie as she felt the cold water slam onto her head.

Callie laughed and said, "You didn't give it time to heat up!" as she shivered slightly, feeling the cold water surround them both.

"Doesn't matter," Arizona muttered reclaiming Callie's lips with her own and pushing her into the cold tile.

Callie groaned at the feeling of Arizona's slick body pressed firmly against her own then suddenly flipped them around so that she was in control.

Arizona squirmed under Callie's hold as she attempted to grasp anywhere she could find, needing to feel more of Callie.

"Patience," Callie whispered biting down on Arizona's bottom lip and dragging it through her teeth slowly. "Let. me. taste. you," she muttered in between pecks as she slowly moved her hands all over Arizona's body.

"Then hurry up, Calliope," Arizona moaned as she struggled to move her hands from Callie's hold.

Callie chuckled and muttered, "Someone's bossy."

Arizona simply growled in response, needing Callie to finish what she started in the bed.

"Easy, Battleship," Callie muttered, tortuously moving her way down Arizona's body.

"Calliope, if you don't do something then I'm going to-ohhhhhhh!" Arizona was cut off as Callie suddenly bent down and immediately attached her lips to Arizona's, wrapping Arizona's legs around her head and gripping her thighs.

Arizona's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she struggled to find a grip on anything to hold herself up. She tangled her hands in Callie's wet hair and cried out as she felt her orgasm building quickly. She felt her knees go weak as she lost herself in Callie. Callie crawled back up and held Arizona against her, her legs securely wrapped around Callie's waist. Callie held Arizona's limp body, simply enjoying the feeling of Arizona coming on her and watching Arizona's response. Her one arm held Arizona, securely wrapped around her back and the one hand holding her head, the other arm wrapped around Arizona's legs to keep the contact as close as possible. The echo of Arizona's scream created by the tile surrounded them.

Arizona slowly breathed and opened her eyes allowing herself a moment to regain strength before releasing her legs from Callie's hips and simply pulled Callie's body close against hers in an intimate hug.

"That was new," Callie muttered kissing the crown of Arizona's head who laughed in response and clutched Callie tighter.

"We should probably actually get you cleaned up," Arizona said releasing her head from Callie's shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"But being dirty with you is so much more fun," Callie commented with a smile and slight bite of her lip.

"I'll get you nice and dirty again after work," Arizona rasped out with a smile.

* * *

Again, Callie couldn't contain the smile as she walked down the halls at the hospital.

She stood at the counter, not paying attention to anything around her, simply basking in the memory of Arizona. The smile on her face when Callie told her something she loved, the look Arizona gave her when she told Callie she loved her, the faint scent of Arizona she could still smell if she tried hard enough, the look on her face as Callie rode her to her peak...all of the images flowed through Callie's mind as a memory and she missed Arizona already. She had a constant need to be around the blonde, which was a feeling she was gradually being accustomed to. She'd never been so dependent on another person before, and she found herself wondering what she ever did without the blonde.

"Someone's happy," Addison said startling Callie out of her thoughts.

"Jesus, Addy!" Callie said jumping slightly.

"I waved from like a mile away," Addison said as way of explanation, "You are off in Barbie land or whatever."

Callie just smirked.

Addison studied her for a moment, looking at the smile on Callie's face and her body language. "Oh my god! You had sex!" Addison said, all too loudly.

"Addy!" Callie said in a harsh, hushed tone.

"Well, you did didn't you?" Addison said excitedly, "I was wondering where you two went off to last night! Or more accurately, got off-"

"Yes, Addy, okay, we did, happy?" Callie said just trying to shut the girl up.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Addison said lightly nudging Callie.

"When would I have done that? After sex last night, or from the shower this morning?" Callie asked in disbelief, not realizing the information she was giving away.

"Oh my gosh! It's about freakin' time!" Addison said clapping a little, "Well, how was it?"

Callie shook her head, blushing slightly with a smile. "I don't want to talk about this with you. It's between Arizona and I."

"That good huh?" Addison questioned knowingly.

Callie returned to her charts, not giving into Addison.

"Okay, fine...just blink once if it was bad and twice if it was good."

Callie laughed slightly, blinked once, then twice, then repeatedly batted her eyelashes as fast as possible.

Addison squealed in delight at the meaning.

"Okay?" Callie said giving Addison a glare, but there was a twinkle in her eye, "Satisfied?"

"You obviously are," Addison said suggestively.

Before Callie could even respond, Arizona showed up on the other side of her with a grin. "What's happening over here?"

Callie jumped slightly before realizing it was Arizona and a soft grin grazed her features. Arizona was leaning on the counter looking up at Callie, their arms lightly brushing.

"We were just talking about how satisfied Callie was last night," Addison stated.

"Addison!"

"And this morning," she added.

"Really, Addison? Was that necessary?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Well, I already knew that," Arizona said grinning and raising her eyebrows in Callie's direction.

"You're just egging her on," Callie said shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, it's not a secret," Arizona said with a shrug, "you weren't the only one being satisfied."

Addison barked with laughter.

Both turned to look at her. "Don't you have somewhere to go," Callie asked pointedly.

"Nope. I'm rather enjoying this conversation," Addison said smirking.

"She can stay if she wants," Arizona said nonchalantly, "We're just going to be staring at each other the whole time anyways." Arizona put her head down on her hand and looked up at Callie lovingly and Callie played along by nuzzling their noses together.

"Ugh, okay, it just got gross," Addison said in disgust and walked away.

Callie laughed, "That's all it takes."

"Soo, what did you tell her?" Arizona drawled, pursing her lips.

Callie chuckled slightly. "I didn't tell her much of anything. She just knew by the look on my face."

Arizona grinned, dimples in full force and said, "Good, I'm not the only transparent one."

"Not at all."

"Why didn't you tell her? If I may ask," Arizona said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Because it's between me and you," Callie said in an obvious tone, "And I like it that way."

"You're not ashamed?" Arizona felt silly even asking.

"No," Callie said chuckling in disbelief. She cupped Arizona's cheek and continued softly, "It's too special to share or describe to anyone else. It just, it means too much. You mean too much to me to just start talking about like you were a great lay."

Arizona raised one eyebrow questioningly, but she was smirking.

"I mean, you obviously were...ughh," Callie shook her head at her words, "You were but I don't want to brag about it because...it's not something I want anyone else to be apart of. Does that make sense?"

Arizona put a hand on Callie's arm and replied quietly, "Yes. I was just teasing you. But I appreciate the reassurance."

"Goof," Callie said shaking her head.

"You love it."

"I love you."

Arizona hummed as they leaned in for a soft kiss. Arizona sighed as she released and looked Callie up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that," Callie said smiling.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

"Oh, but I have," Arizona said lowering her voice.

"But everyone will know if you keep looking at me like that," Callie whispered leaning on the counter to Arizona's level.

"I'll stop looking at you like this if you stop," Arizona argued.

Callie winced, "Don't know if I can do that."

"Exactly," Arizona said chuckling, "Now that I've seen you naked, I'm always going to picture you that way. No question. I say you never wear clothes again."

Callie barked with laughter. "Even when I'm in surgery?" she challenged.

"I admit it's a little unorthodox..." Arizona said shrugging.

"Ya think?"

"But it could totally work. It would be awesome. As long as the patient was under and nobody else was around. Yep, I could definitely work with that..." Arizona said trailing off in thought.

"As long as you're naked in there with me," Callie challenged.

"Deal," Arizona whispered.

* * *

**Fluffy fluff fluff**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: I suck. I know. I don't know what's happening. College is crazy, mom was in surgery...life. All is well and I'm hoping to update more frequently than once every month...I apologize for the delay and I thank you all kindly for your patience and continuously awesome reviews. They keep me going.**

**Chapter 17:**

Callie knocked on Arizona's apartment door and bounced back and forth on her heels nervously. Sure, she'd been with the blonde for a while now, but that didn't stop the welcomed set of nerves and butterflies that entered her stomach every time she thought about the blonde. And after last night...well she didn't think anything could get better but she found herself loving every second even more than the last when it was spent with the beautiful blonde.

"It's open!" she heard from inside, so she gently opened the door.

"Arizona?" She didn't see the blonde in the living room, or the kitchen, or the bedroom for that matter. When she opened the bathroom door however, she was met with a sight she'd love to die looking at. Arizona was in the bath, covered up to her head in bubbles, resting with her head back and eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, blonde locks tossed messily on the top of her head.

"Calliope," Arizona said warmly, lifting her head slightly to look at her welcomed guest.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood in the same position for a moment. "What a greeting," she rasped out.

Arizona giggled slightly sinking into the bubbles.

"I could have been a stranger you know," Callie commented before making her way over slowly to the tub.

"Well thank goodness I knew you were coming over," Arizona grinned.

"Yeah, I don't want some perve staring at my girl," Callie said sitting down on the edge of the tub.

Arizona hummed. "I like the sound of being your girl. And don't worry, nobody gets the goods but you," she said gesturing down to herself.

"Good," Callie murmured before she leaned down to kiss Arizona. She left her lips lingering for a moment and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," Arizona drawled out with a smile.

"How was your day?"

"Well, it started off kind of awesome," Arizona said with a smirk.

"Kind of awesome, huh?"

"Yes. And it ended with you being here, so it's been great."

"Likewise."

"You going to join me?" Arizona asked swirling the bathwater.

"That's the best offer I've gotten all day," Callie said with a sigh, "But I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Oh, okay," Arizona said suddenly becoming serious and sitting up slightly, "Is everything okay? Did I do something?"

"No, no, of course not. It's nothing like that," Callie said laying a reassuring hand over Arizona's on the edge of the tub, "You've got to stop assuming the worst."

"Sorry," Arizona muttered sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, just understand that I'm not going anywhere," Callie said, eyes boring into Arizona's.

Arizona nodded slowly with a half-smile, believing every word from the intensity in those eyes. "If it's not bad, then why can't you join me?"

"Because if I go in there, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," Callie retorted.

Arizona chuckled and said, "You have no self-control."

"After 10 months of celibacy until last night and add a naked, wet you, can you blame me? I'm surprised I haven't jumped in to attack you already."

Arizona barked with laughter. "Okay, then what is this thing we have to talk about? Let's get it over with so you can be in here with me."

"Okay," Callie said with a sigh, "Well, I kind of have something for you, and you don't have to take it or want it if it's too soon I completely understand."

"Deep breaths, hun," Arizona said with a smirk.

"Right. Okay," Callie rubbed her hands over the expanse of her jeans, trying to calm the sudden jolt of nerves, "Well I-" as she reached into her pocket to pull the object out, it slipped from her grasp thus landing in the middle of all the bubbles and water.

"Oh, shoot," Callie muttered, embarrassed and immediately began shuffling around the tub, forgetting about her long sleeved shirt and the fact that she was moving around a very naked Arizona.

"Calliope," Arizona said laying a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Looking for the object while leaning over, mixed with Arizona's suddenly gentle touch caused Callie to slip and land directly in the water, immediately soaking her clothing. She was essentially sitting sideways over Arizona's lap.

"Callie! Are you okay?" Arizona asked moving around the bubbles to check on her.

Callie pouted with and nod and blew the bubbles off her chin. "Hmph."

Arizona slowly smiled and let out a few giggles before it turned into a full on belly laugh.

Callie couldn't help the smile that slowly formed on her face, finding hilarity in the situation. She sobered up a little and said, "I'm glad you find this so funny."

Arizona tried to form her face into something more serious as her laughs died down. "I'm sorry, it's not funny..." She was still grinning.

"You're not going to get your present," Callie said moving to get up.

"No, Calliope, I'm sorry," Arizona said gently grabbing her shoulder, "What is it?"

"It was supposed to be so much more graceful than that..." Callie trailed off.

"Oh, honey, that fall was so graceful," Arizona said with a smile.

Callie shook her head and muttered, "Whatever. Now it's gone."

Arizona pursed her lips. "Well, I think I feel something under my left thigh, if I just move a little..." She slowly let her hands come through the water and bubbles to find a very small, very shiny key.

Arizona gasped slightly as she immediately knew what the key was for. She looked up at Callie and let her explain anyway.

"Okay, look, I know it's awfully fast and that we're taking things one step at a time and we just took a big step last night and this one seems big, but...it's just a key to my house. That's it. Just so you can get in whenever, come see me or the kids, get something you may need, just...it's just a key. It's practical, really."

Arizona slowly smiled with slight tears in her eyes as she listened to Callie's ramble.

"And if you don't want it, it's no big deal. I can just take it back and it won't change anything and...it just. It doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't?" Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow.

Callie gulped and replied softly, "No. That's a lie. Of course it means something."

Arizona felt her eyes welling up, and realized she hadn't responded yet due to the magnitude of this gesture.

Callie continued, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, "But it doesn't have to. We can pretend it never happened and go back to our little bubble. I was just giving you an out. Do you...want it to mean something?" Callie cringed, expecting an answer she wouldn't like.

"No..." Arizona trailed off as Callie looked down, "I want it to mean _everything_."

Callie's head snapped up as Arizona tilted her head with a giggle and suddenly gripped Callie by her neck and pulled her in for a breathless kiss.

"You sure?" Callie asked, not sure she heard correctly.

Arizona gave one more nod, pressing her lips hard against Callie's once again, gripping her cheeks, trying to show her how much she meant it. How much this gesture meant to her.

When they released she made sure to keep their foreheads together for contact, still clinging tight to Callie's neck, while Callie gripped one of Arizona's arms. "You've got to stop assuming the worst too..." Arizona trailed off lightly rubbing Callie's nose with hers.

Callie slowly grinned looking into Arizona's eyes.

"I'm so...I'm so overjoyed you want me to have a key to your place and that you want it to mean something," Arizona said with a soft smile, "Because I feel the same way. And I'll go get my key because I want you to have one too."

Callie giggled softly saying, "You need a copy or you won't be able to get in."

"I don't care," Arizona said with a shake of her head, "Take it. Take all my keys!" They laughed into another kiss, the slight taste of the bath water on their lips.

"I love you..." Callie whispered when they pulled apart.

Arizona sighed with a slight shake in her voice as she responded, "I love you too, Calliope, so unbelievably much" she reclaimed Callie's lips with hers with a ferocity only these two could compose.

Lips moved against lips, tongues against tongues, as hands tangled in hair and moans became one. As Callie's hands made their way down Arizona's naked sides into the water, her hips bucked involuntarily.

"You're at a slight advantage, Calliope..." Arizona trailed off seductively.

"I'm not complaining," Callie said pulling Arizona close and kissing her neck slowly.

Arizona chuckled and pulled Callie's face back up to kiss her properly. She let her hands wander to the hem of Callie's wet shirt, slick against her stomach and pulled it up slowly, making sure to keep their lips in contact for as long as possible.

"Much better," Arizona muttered wrapping herself completely around Callie.

Callie quickly worked the pants off her legs as fast as she could while Arizona worked magic on her neck.

Soon both of their moans filled the room loudly, echoing against the tile and ringing in their ears, both reaching orgasms only they could produce with each other. It was a new dance they'd already perfected, one that couldn't be replicated by anyone else. They fit together as one, better than puzzle pieces, their movements resembling the purest of melodies, combined together to create a beautiful symphony. Neither could imagine anything in their lives getting better, and this was only the beginning.

**This one was a little shorter, but I figured any update was better than none at all. Hope you enjoyed! I have a direction I want to go with these two. Let me know if you have any suggestions or requests. XO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: GAH I'M SORRY. Which doesn't make up for it, but hopefully a chapter will? :) I'm not going to bore you with the many reasons and excuses I have for not updating sooner, but I have them. Read away!**

Chapter 18:

A few weeks went by this way, in their happy little bubble, using each other's keys if need be, or just because they wanted a chance to use them. They were happy, and both loved the place they were in.

"What's this for?" Arizona asked picking up a green pepper. They were in the kitchen, Callie cooking at the stove while Arizona sat on the counter top next to her.

Callie chuckled. "It gives the rice some flavor."

"Can't we just put some butter on it?" Arizona asked with a grin. She loved to tease Callie.

"No, we cannot do that," Callie said with a smile while she concentrated on her cooking.

Arizona watched the slight crinkle in Callie's eyebrow, her plump lips pursed in concentration, hair loosely pulled back into a long ponytail. She bit her lip slightly, smiling at the beautiful Latina.

"Have I ever told you how insanely hot you look while you're cooking?" Arizona drawled out sliding off the counter slowly.

Callie smirked, not meeting Arizona's eyes. "Hmm maybe once or twice."

"Well you are," Arizona said wrapping her arms around Callie from behind, placing her head gently on Callie's shoulder, nuzzling her neck and hair and inhaling the scent purely Callie, "And you smell extra good while you're cooking too. Is it the peppers?"

Callie laughed and refused to meet Arizona's attempts. "I'm not going to be able to finish cooking if you keep doing that."

"Is there a problem with that?" Arizona asked seductively, nibbling on Callie's ear.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed in contentment as Arizona did wonders to her neck. Arizona knew that special spot behind Callie's ear that could always get to her.

Arizona made sure her body was pressed up against Callie's as she ran her hands gently down Callie's sides. The doorbell rang, stopping Arizona in her movements. She kissed Callie's shoulder gently and said, "Your kids are here."

"Well then you better finish what you started later, because that was just wrong," Callie said chuckling slightly, obviously aroused. It didn't take much when she was around Arizona.

Arizona laughed and skipped to get the door. The second she opened the door, Allegra wrapped her tiny body around Arizona's legs and Owen took the two boys in as well. "Hi, Arizona!" they all sang.

"Where's mommy?" Allegra asked.

"In the kitchen cooking something yummy," Arizona barely responded before Allegra hopped away, the boys waddling after her.

"Thanks for dropping them off," Arizona said with a sincere smile. She'd always liked Owen as a person. Just not with Callie, obviously.

"Yeah, of course," Owen said, but stood scratching the back of his head slightly, as though he had more to say.

"Do you...wanna come in?" Arizona asked holding the door open a little more.

Owen nodded and walked past her to the living room.

"Callie's in the kitchen," Arizona said, confused as to why Owen chose the couch.

"Yeah, I know, I..." Owen started, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Arizona said, startled, "Okay..." She sat down on a chair across from where Owen sat, waiting patiently for him to start talking.

"Things with you and Callie are pretty serious," Owen stated. Arizona nodded. "And my kids seem to love you," he again stated.

"I'm just glad they can put up with me. I'm crazy about them," Arizona said grinning.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said nodding.

Arizona hesitated, and said gently, "But I could never replace their father. It's not like that."

Owen sighed a little. "Yeah, I know. I do. I'm really glad Callie is happy and that the kids get along with you. I wish they got along with Cristina as much."

"Ahh," Arizona said in understanding, "Well, just give it time."

"And I know this sounds a little, albeit, hypocritical coming from me, but..." Owen said, careful with his word choice, "Just. Take care of her."

Arizona knew the conversation had flipped to Callie. "Of course," Arizona said obviously, a little annoyed, "What gives you the right to-"

"I know, I said it was hypocritical, okay?" Owen admitted, "But I care about her and want the best for her. And that just wasn't me. I never meant to hurt her. But I did. And I just don' t know how much more pain she can take..."

Arizona nodded slightly, trying to understand where he was coming from. "No offense, Owen, but I would never even think about doing what you did to Callie. She's the most important person in my life, and I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Owen nodded. "Well, I appreciate that."

"And she's not broken," Arizona said, feeling the need to add more, "she may have been in pain for a while, but I've watched the pieces slowly get put back together."

"Because you've put them back together," Owen admitted with a smile. Arizona smiled back.

"Well, I'll get going," Owen said moving to get up.

"Hey, Owen?" Arizona called after him before he could leave.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said in full seriousness looking him directly in the eye.

He gave a half smile and said, "Yeah, I know."

Arizona made her way to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Callie had Ethan on her hip, Allan tugging at her leg, and Allegra on a chair leaning over the food trying to help. She smiled and rubbed her arms to try to rid the goosebumps that formed through her body at watching this little family. No, she wasn't going anywhere.

Callie turned slightly and saw Arizona watching them. An even bigger smile grew on her face as she looked at the blonde.

"Come help, Arizona!" Allegra called hopping off the chair to grab Arizona's hand to drag her in the kitchen.

Soon the group was sitting at the table, talking and laughing and eating together. After dinner, they sat in the living room on the floor with the lights dimmed, all playing games together. Naturally, they pulled out the game Operation.

Arizona had a concentrated look on her face as she attempted to pull the funny bone out without touching the edges. Callie had been rubbing circles on Arizona's lower back, relishing in the goosebumps that formed there. As Arizona was about to get the funny bone out, Callie moved her hand lower and gently squeezed, causing Arizona to shiver and resulted in dropping the game piece.

"For a doctor, you stink at this game, Arizona!" Allegra said laughing as she reached for the tweezers.

"Hey!" Arizona said in defense, "I _was _winning."

"_Was_ being the key word," Callie said smirking as the kids giggled.

Arizona glared at Callie but was smiling, "Oh yeah, no idea how that happened."

"Mommy, your turn!" Allegra said handing over the tweezers.

As Callie tried to pull out the heart, she felt Arizona's hand on her thigh creeping up higher and higher slowly. She swallowed as she tried not to think about the hand making circles on her inner thigh. She knew she has only asked for this by distracting Arizona. Arizona's hand made one flick over the seam of Callie's jeans and Callie was done for. The game beeped loudly causing the kids to laugh.

"You stink too, Mommy!" Allegra said clapping her hands.

Arizona casually draped an arm over Callie's shoulders and said, "Yeah, mommy, what happened?"

Callie turned to look at Arizona and said said softly, "Touche."

The doorbell rang at that moment, breaking the group's little game.

"I'll get that," Callie said smiling and making her way towards the door. A tall man she immediately recognized stood before her. "Daddy?"

Her father looked passed her and into the living room, confirming what he suspected. "What the hell is this?" he asked a low, gravely tone.

"Grandpa!" Allegra chirped excitedly.

Arizona had been frozen since she heard the word "daddy" escape from Callie's lips.

"Uh...dad..." Callie started.

"Calliope, I will not stand for this," he said roughly making his way into her home.

Callie's initial fear was immediately replaced by something else entirely as she gained a new confidence in her voice. "Allegra, take your brothers upstairs," she said still staring at her father.

"But Grandpa is-"

"Allegra, take them upstairs and go to bed, please," she said calmly never breaking eye contact.

Arizona cleared her throat slightly and spoke up for the first time, "I can take them if you want."

Carlos immediately whipped his head around to glare at her, "Absolutely not, we will not condone this!"

"Dad!" Callie yelled, "You can't just come into _my_ home and start barking orders. Allegra, go to bed, now," she looked at her daughter for the first time.

Allegra nodded and grabbed each hand of her brothers and ran up the stairs. She didn't need to be told twice this time. She saw the look in her mother's eyes.

Arizona quietly got up off the floor as Callie made her way into the living room and turned on some lights. Carlos fidgeted slightly.

Arizona cleared her throat and tried to speak again, "I can go."

"No," Callie said softly, but firmly, "I want you right here." She gently grabbed Arizona's hand in her own. "Unless you want to leave."

Arizona smiled slightly. "Not a chance."

Callie looked up at her father, who was looking at the pair in disgust. She tried to remain calm. "Would you like to sit down and discuss this calmly?"

"There's nothing to discuss Calliope. What you're doing is wrong. It is a sin," he said sternly.

Callie rolled her eyes, "So who told you anyway?"

"Owen's mother talked to me and let it slip that the two of you were playing house."

"We're not playing, dad. This relationship between Arizona and I-"

"Don't you dare!" he cut her off, "Don't you dare call this-this-_thing _a relationship! This is not real."

"How dare you. How dare you!" Callie said squeezing Arizona's hand slightly, "I'm trying to have a calm discussion about this and you won't even give me a chance to explain, immediately disproving of my relationship before even giving it a chance!"

"It's not a relationship, Callie. It's an abomination. An eternity in Hell. Do you know what that's like? Knowing your child will be going to Hell?"

"Enough!" Callie said, beyond angry, "What I have with Arizona is _real. _And I won't let you just barge into my home and tell me otherwise! Jesus is my savior, daddy, not you!"

"I thought I taught you better than this," he said obviously not listening to her, "I just don't understand where I went wrong."

"Where you went _wrong?"_Callie asked incredulously.

"Yes, where I went wrong! I raised you to be better than this, Calliope, and I can't believe this-this-this woman, waltzes into your life and ruins it."

"Hey!" Callie said letting go of Arizona's hand to stand near him, "Don't you dare talk about her that way. Ever. She didn't do anything but-but _love _me, and support me, which is what I thought a father was supposed to do too!

"I do love you, Calliope, which is why I'm here now, to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"This is not a mistake, dad, God!" Callie exasperated, "What we have is _real, _and beautiful, and more loving than any relationship I've ever known. I love her, Dad."

"Don't you dare insinuate there's anything loving or normal about this!"

"That's enough," Arizona voiced, strong and suddenly from behind Callie.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at her.

"That's enough," she repeated, "You've done enough here." Callie was out of breath and looked as if she were about to cry any moment, face bright red, tears waiting to spill. Arizona reached for Callie's hand again and squeezed it gently before continuing, "Your daughter is still the caring, honorable, beautiful girl you raised her to be. And I love her. I do. More than anything in the world. And I can't let you stand here and tell me that's not real, or more importantly, I can't let you stand here and hurt Calliope anymore. You've done enough. So get the hell out."

Carlos stood still for a moment, glaring. After a moment of silence he said, "It's her or your family, Calliope. I hope you know that. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Seriously, Dad, you're going to make me choose? Because it will be her every single time," Callie got the last part out in a breath as she felt tears choking up inside her.

Carlos shook his head.

"Get out, Dad. Just go," Callie said one tear escaping.

Carlos hesitated, turned to leave and slammed the door shut behind him.

**Okay, so I hate the Carlos stuff that always happens in these stories, but it had to be done so I can move on to other stuff. I've kind of been avoiding this chapter. So hopefully the next ones will be updated sooner. Plus, summer is here in 3 DAYS SO YAY  
Let me know what you thought. Open to ideas. Feels good to be back (:  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Not to happy with what's going on in Grey's right now...obviously. So. many. feelings! It made me so angry for a while. But, at least their story will be interesting. As long as they stay together in the end...okay. So I know I've written them all perfectly happy and stuff, but I figured we could use a little bit of that. And don't worry, there will be some angst down the road, just enjoying this part of it for now. Shonda kills me. Alright, read away.**

**Chapter 19:**

Both Callie and Arizona stood staring at the closed door for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments. Arizona didn't know what to say. Callie's mouth was wide open, tears waiting to spill, eyes staring at the invisible path her father just formed. Arizona gently placed a tentative hand on Callie's lower back, causing her to tense at first, but then relax underneath Arizona's magical touch.

Arizona walked in front of Callie's eye-line, trying to gauge her facial expression, but Callie seemed to be coming up blank, not looking Arizona directly in the eye, looking everywhere but. Arizona placed both hands on Callie's cheeks, but even then the girl seemed distant.

Arizona rasped out a small, "Calliope..." in an apologetic, melodic, and distraught tone that caused Callie to finally snap out of it, looking deep into those bright blue orbs before she immediately burst into a fit of sobs and tears. She collapsed into Arizona's awaiting arms, burying her head in the crook of her neck, fists clenching at Arizona's shirt. Arizona wrapped strong arms around the woman she loved, one holding her head tight to her chest as she peppered kisses into her hair and whispered soothing words into her ears.

Callie was gasping for hair as Arizona tried to take deep breaths for Callie to follow with her. She gently led them over to the couch, where she laid against the back of it and wrapped her arms around Callie, who still had her face covered and as close to Arizona as possible. Arizona could feel the hot breaths against her collar and the trail the tears had formed.

"I-I-I'm sssorry," Callie managed to gasp out between sobs.

Arizona immediately gripped Callie's face and forced her to look up at her, "What on earth do _you _have to be sorry about?" She asked stroking Callie's cheeks and hair.

Callie took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking and rasped out, "He said-he said aw-awful things about you, and none of them are true at all-"

"Hey," Arizona said softly cutting her off, "I know, okay? I know. You have nothing to apologize for, love. He said awful things about _you _too-his own daughter. And right now, you need to just...let it out. Let go, Calliope."

And let go she did. She gripped her arms tighter around Arizona as her tears continued to fall and her soft lips quivered on Arizona's clavicle. Arizona tried to keep her own tears at bay, for just seeing Calliope in such a state hurt her more than anything else could. She buried her nose into Callie's hair and continuously smoothed her hands over Callie's back, lifting her shirt ever-so-slightly.

"Are the kids-"

"Fast asleep. I had them out, no problem," Arizona whispered, trying to ease any pain she could.

"Thank you..." Callie whispered, trailing off.

Arizona lifted her chin slightly and kissed her nose softly, lingering, and whispered, "Let's get you to bed."

Callie barely nodded before they slowly got up, Callie feeling a little wobbly and needing to lean on Arizona.

Arizona managed to get them upstairs and sat Callie down on the edge of the bed. Callie was staring blankly ahead once again. Arizona slowly lifted Callie's arms up and pulled the shirt gently over her head. She unzipped her pants and managed to get Callie out of them with little help. She swallowed as her eyes raked up and down the gorgeous body she loved in front of her with a lustful stare. This only lasted for a moment though before she snapped out of it and shook her head, keeping her mind on the situation present.

She bent down in front of Callie, trying to meet her gaze. "Calliope," she rasped out, once again grabbing her attention, "What can I do? I need to do something."

Callie smiled ever-so-slightly and reached out to graze Arizona's cheek with her fingers. "You're doing everything..." Callie whispered.

Arizona grasped the hand lightly tracing her face and leaned into to kiss it lightly.

"Can you just...hold me tonight?" Callie asked shyly.

"Of course I can," Arizona said incredulously, "Let me just grab you a pajama shirt."

"Wait," Callie said grasping Arizona's hand before she could get far.

"What? What is it?" Arizona asked softly.

"I don't need a shirt," Callie stated.

"Okay..."

"I just...I need...Well, I just..." Callie couldn't seem to be forming sentences tonight.

"Whatever you need," Arizona assured giving her hand a squeeze.

"I need to feel you," Callie admitted looking up into the blue orbs she loved so much.

Arizona gulped and nodded, slowly pulling her shirt over her head. She understood what Callie wanted, what she needed. Arizona felt comforted by the skin on skin contact as well. Usually, the skin on skin contact led to something else entirely, though, so this would be different.

Arizona slowly pulled down her pants while Callie stared on lovingly, not expecting it to lead anywhere, just loving her girlfriend's body. Arizona saw the look in her eyes and let out a raspy sigh. She could feel the love Callie felt just with a look.

Arizona moved toward the bed as Callie scooted backwards and Arizona crawled right beside her and pulled her into her body. Callie sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Arizona's warm body, the only thing separating them being their undergarments.

"Thank you..." Callie whispered as small tears escaped.

"Shhh," Arizona soothed, "Get some sleep. It's okay."

Callie nodded slightly against her chest and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Callie awoke and felt around the bed for the warm body of the woman she loved, but felt nothing but sheets. Her head snapped up as she looked around the room and saw no blonde hair. She threw a large shirt on and quickly made her way down the stairs and heard Arizona in the kitchen. She stopped before making her way around the corner and smiled at the blonde humming her own tune at the stove, wearing one of Callie's large T-shirts. Callie folded her arms and watched the blonde, oblivious to her onlooker.

Arizona turned and jumped slightly. "Oh! Good morning, Calliope."

Callie chuckled slightly and replied, "Good morning."

"I know you told me not to make anything in your kitchen," Arizona said pointing the spatula toward Callie, "But it's just pancakes. And I couldn't burn them."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I could," she admitted, "but I didn't and I really just wanted to something nice for you and the kids."

"Arizona," Callie tried.

"But I know you get nervous with me in the kitchen and I shouldn't have so I'm sorry."

"Arizona," Callie said a little louder.

"Yeah?" she said taking a breath.

"It's...it's fine. Perfect, even. Thank you," Callie admitted walking further into the kitchen.

Arizona smiled softly and continued to flip the pancakes.

"And...thank you. For last night. You didn't have to do that and I know it's a lot to handle..."

"Stop," Arizona said softly yet sternly, "Just, stop, Calliope."

Arizona put down the spatula and walked closer to Callie.

"Stop thanking me...because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Callie slowly smiled brightly and pulled Arizona lightly by her shirt so that she stumbled closer and had no choice but to meet her lips with Callie's softly. They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment before Callie reclaimed Arizona's lips with hers and Arizona certainly wasn't complaining. Callie caressed Arizona's thighs beneath the large shirt sending goose bumps through her body. Arizona let her arms loop around Callie's neck as she leaned into the kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like you in my shirt?" Callie mumbled against pink lips.

"Mmm, not that I recall," Arizona replied with a smirk.

"Oh, 'cause I do," Callie said lightly kissing Arizona again, "And also, your pancakes are burning."

"What?!" Arizona exclaimed releasing Callie and turning around to fix the mess up, "That was completely your fault, Calliope. You distracted me."

Callie chuckled and said, "I'll let this one slide."

"Well you should, or else you're getting this burnt pancake."

"Eh, I like my pancakes a little brown."

"Ha, ha," Arizona said sarcastically finishing off the batter. She put some on a plate for Callie and herself and sat down at the table near her. "Soo...how are you? I mean, obviously I know, but how are you?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Callie said playing with her pancakes.

"Which means the exact opposite," Arizona commented.

Callie looked up and met her eyes, "I will be fine. And I _am _fine, as long as I have you here."

Arizona looked down and admitted, "I feel terrible, Calliope."

"What? Why?"

"If it weren't for me..." Arizona trailed off.

"Arizona, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am. I would be in a loveless marriage still, or in the middle of a messy divorce, and my kids wouldn't have you in their lives. I wouldn't have you in my life...and I can't imagine that."

"You wouldn't have that fight with your father," Arizona pointed out.

"And not have known who I really am?" Callie asked incredulously, "Arizona, I feel like for the first time, with the exception of my children, I have finally found where I belong."

Arizona smiled softly, but needed to hear more. "And you don't...regret what you said? About...choosing me? Because I would understand if you changed your mind. It's your father for Pete's sake and-"

Callie cut Arizona off with a quick kiss to her lips and rested their foreheads together, lightly nuzzling her nose, "Stop. Just stop. He can ask me a million times, and my answer wouldn't change. I choose you. No, you know what, it's not even a choice, because I _need _you in my life."

"You need your family," Arizona said choking up, trying not to cry.

"You are my family," Callie said gripping her neck.

Arizona let out a light sob.

"You are apart of my family, you hear me? Don't you feel it too?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona could only nod, forehead still pressed against Callie's.

"Good," she said wiping Arizona's hair out of her face, "Listen, if my father can't accept me...if he can't accept _us_...I don't want him in my life. I'm not going to let him ruin what we have, because I know what we have is the real deal stuff, okay?"

"Real deal stuff," Arizona mumbled with a nod.

"Can't believe you even had to ask, you moron," Callie muttered with a slight smile and leaned in to kiss those lips she loved.

Arizona smiled into the kiss as they slowly made out wearing nothing but t-shirts and underwear. "I gotta make more pancakes," Arizona muttered, "for when your kids get up."

Callie shook her head and leaned in to kiss Arizona again, "We still got time."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Allegra called hopping down the stairs.

"Dammit," Callie muttered and Arizona laughed, getting up swiftly to make more pancakes.

"Morning, Allegra," Arizona said at the counter.

"Morning, morning, morning!" Allegra said excitedly hopping over to give Arizona's leg a hug then racing to jump in her mother's lap.

"Morning, beautiful girl," Callie said with a grunt as Allegra landed in her lap, "You must have grown over night..."

Allegra's eyes went wide and she asked excitedly, "Can we check? Can we check?"

Callie chuckled. "After breakfast, we'll measure you. Go get your brothers, please, so we can all eat together."

Allegra hopped off her mother's lap and raced up the stairs.

Arizona pouted slightly as she placed a plate on the table.

"What's the matter with you?" Callie asked lightly.

"I just realized we never got to finish our game of Operation," Arizona said sadly.

Callie laughed. "What are you, 4 years old?"

"Hey, it's a good game, Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed hitting her lightly with the spatula, "It was the first game that made me want to be a surgeon."

"It's a child's game," Callie pointed out chuckling.

"It's symbolic."

"It beeps."

Arizona grinned, "I know. I love it. So when can we play it again?"

"How about 50 years?" Callie asked.

"Next week!"

"Never."

"You're not very good at this bargaining thing, Calliope," Arizona said with a pout.

Callie laughed and couldn't resist the pout anymore, "Fine, I'll play it again...one day. But on that day, you will owe me so big. I can't stand operating on that piece of plastic."

Arizona grinned widely and pecked Callie lightly. "Thank you," she said a little too peppy for Callie's liking.

"Don't go and gloat about it," Callie said lightly flicking pancake batter at Arizona.

"Hey!" Arizona said with a chuckle, flicking some back, hitting Callie in the face.

Callie's mouth and eyes went wide as she slowly wiped off the batter, and Arizona covered her mouth trying to stifle the giggles that unwillingly escaped.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Callie slowly picked up a larger portion of the batter and held her hand up, ready to fling it at Arizona.

"You wouldn't," Arizona said scooting her chair back a little.

Callie proceeded to fling the batter, getting it all in Arizona's hair, causing Callie to burst into a fit of hysterics. They both jumped up out of the chairs at the same time and started flinging batter on each other, realizing very well the example they were setting for the kids. Arizona grabbed one bowl while Callie grabbed the other, just as the kids came bouncing down the stairs.

"I call Allegra!" Arizona shouted.

They ended up having Arizona and Allegra hiding behind the island in the kitchen, while Callie flipped the table over for her and the boys to hide behind, pancake batter effectively all over the kitchen.

"Okay," Allegra whispered to Arizona, "You go around that way, and I'll go the other way."

"They'll out-man us!" Arizona whispered harshly.

"We have to try! We can't just give up!" Allegra insisted.

Arizona nodded with a smile. "Ready?"

Allegra nodded.

"Go!"

They both went around opposite sides, but Callie was already waiting as she got batter all over Allegra. Arizona came up behind Callie, hopping on her back as she slammed batter in her face, the twins soon climbing on top of Arizona to do the same to her. They all were in a fit of hysterics on the messy floor, pancake batter covering the kitchen and themselves. The kids went to get more batter, realizing both bowls were empty, leaving Arizona on top of Callie laughing.

"Hey," Callie said cupping Arizona's cheek, getting her attention and causing her laughter to die down. "I love you, you know that?"

Arizona slowly smiled and kissed the batter off Callie's nose. "And I love _you_."

**Alright, let me know what's going on in those wonderful minds of yours(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; all belong to Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance to the show is simply borrowed.**

**A/N: Didn't re-read this one, but I wanted to get it out, so hopefully it's alright. I'll fix any mistakes later. Thanks for stickin' with me and I appreciate all the kind reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: **

Callie and Arizona's relationship was continuing to bud, only growing more and more beautiful every day somehow. With the exception of Callie's father and rest of the family, Callie was happy, and that was because of Arizona and her children.

Arizona had texted Callie asking her what her plans were for tonight were, but she got no response. Arizona was really hoping to have some one on one time with Callie, and texted her when she knew her shift was about to end, but the brunette had left Arizona confused and anxious. Why wasn't Callie answering? She tried to call the brunette, but it went straight to voice mail. She didn't care that she was blowing up Callie's phone, she really wanted to know where she was and why she wasn't answering her because now she was starting to worry that something was wrong.

Arizona entered her apartment and tossed her things on the couch as she tried Callie's number again.

"Sure, of course now she doesn't answer her phone," Arizona grumbled as it continued to ring.

"Hello?"

"Callie? Callie! What the hell?" Arizona said into the phone.

"What?"

"What do you mean "what!"" Arizona exasperated, "I've called you a dozen times! Where are you?"

"Well I had some errands to run," Callie said calmly.

"Errands?" Arizona questioned as she made her way to her bedroom, "Errands that you couldn't even bother to answer your-"

Arizona lost her words mid sentence as she opened her bedroom door to a beautiful, very naked (well, almost naked) Callie lying on her bed on her side. She felt her open mouth go dry as she took in the sight before her: Callie in a matching red lace set, her breasts pushed up gloriously in the air, long legs going on for miles, one curvy hip high in the air, and to top it off, wearing that killer smile.

"...H-holy mother of-"

"Having a key certainly has its perks," Callie commented raising her eyebrows.

Arizona closed her mouth and swallowed as her eyes still took in the brunette as she nodded numbly. "I'll say," she rasped out.

"Forgive me for not answering?" Callie asked innocently, silently praising herself for the look she was receiving right now.

Arizona opened and closed her mouth a few times, "Uh-you-um..." She scratched her head lightly at her own loss of words.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Callie smirked.

"You never have to answer if you always wear that," Arizona said finally finding her voice.

Callie slowly smiled seductively, as if it weren't enough. "What are you still doing all the way over there, you goof?"

Arizona slowly moved one foot in front of the other, willing herself to move toward the best sight she'd ever laid eyes on. "I have no idea," she commented slowly getting on the bed and tracing her fingers lightly over the tanned skin below her.

Callie watched with a raised eyebrow as Arizona barely grazed her skin, from the swell of her hip to the underside of her breast, her eyes following the path her fingers traced.

Callie's chest rose and fell a little more as Arizona's magical hands touched her. "What are you doing?" she asked gently.

"Making sure this isn't a dream," Arizona immediately replied, "And also you're so perfect I feel like I can't even touch you..."

Callie smirked and pulled the blonde down so that her face was an inch away from hers. "You can touch me," Callie whispered.

Arizona moaned and gripped Callie's face in her hands to kiss her soundly. "Sorry I yelled at you," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"You're forgiven," Callie said before quickly reclaiming Arizona's lips with hers. Arizona slowly settled her body on top of Callie's.

"Not that I'm complaining, like at all," Arizona said looking down appreciatively, "But what was this for? Did I forget something?"

Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair and said, "Well, I don't know, I feel like I haven't had quality alone time with you in a while. And also we've been together 6 months now...figured it was something to celebrate a little bit."

"Oh my gosh...I didn't even realize, Callie, I'm so sorry-"

"No, stop it's fine," Callie said with a chuckle, "It's something silly I remembered the other day."

"I should have remembered," Arizona admitted sheepishly, "But honestly, every day with you feels this special. No mark of time is going to change that."

Callie slowly smiled and whispered, "Good answer," before running her hands up Arizona's arms until they reached her hands and she linked them together whilst kissing her slowly.

"I can't believe it's been six months," Arizona said suddenly when they parted.

Callie chuckled and said, "What? Feel like you've been with me too long already?"

"Never," Arizona said shaking her head with a giggle, but then stopped and made her tone serious, "I just...I can't believe it's been six months because I feel like I've known you my whole life. And I don't know what my life before you even looked like..."

Callie sighed as her heart swelled. "You're just on fire tonight, Battleship."

"It's this new underwear set; you've got my brain all mushy," Arizona said running her fingers over Callie's breasts.

"You like it?" Callie questioned hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" Arizona scoffed, "But really..." Arizona said slowly leaning down and kissing Callie down her neck. "I'm even more interested in what's underneath this," she muttered into Callie's skin, sending goosebumps down the brunettes entire body.

Callie whimpered at the feeling of Arizona's lips all over her. "I'm, uh, feeling overdressed," she struggled to get out.

Arizona quickly rid herself of her clothes until she was just in her underwear as well and reclaimed Callie's lips with hers.

"No fair," Callie rasped out, "That's my favorite part."

"That's your favorite part?" Arizona questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I like to be the one to take your clothes off," Callie said with a small pout.

"No time," Arizona breathed out before lunging at Callie.

They moved their bodies together, immediately feeling the heat radiating between them. Hands tangled in hair, fingers grazed skin, stomachs slid together, and lips devoured each other. Callie reach around Arizona's back to unclasp her bra, needing to have some sort of role in the undressing of her lover. Soon both were completely naked, kissing lovingly and passionately. Arizona's leg settled in between Callie's as they grinded together. Callie immediately felt wetness on her thigh and moaned as her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Oh, my, gosh you are so wet," Callie groaned appreciatively.

"So are you, baby,"Arizona rasped out as she buried her head in Callie's shoulder, loving the feeling. She lifted her head slightly to look in Callie's eyes. She stopped their movements for a moment and wiped the hair out of Callie's face, cupping her cheek lovingly.

"Wha-Wh-why'd you stop?" Callie questioned catching her breath.

"Do you think you can come like this?" Arizona asked softly and hesitantly.

Callie smiled as her chest rose and fell, "Are you kidding? I could probably come if I just looked at you long enough."

Arizona slowly smiled and began building their rhythm back up again. They felt their slick bodies molding together, and their thighs dripping.

After a few minutes of this, they both cried out the other's name, coming closely together. They never imagined any two people being so in sync with each other. Once they both came down and caught their breath, Arizona slowly rolled off Callie, causing them both to groan.

"Oh. My. God. That felt so good..." Callie said in between breaths.

Arizona nodded numbly, finding her words, "Uh-amazing. So fucking hot."

Callie chuckled appreciatively as she buried her head in her hands for a moment.

"And that laugh," Arizona said looking over at the brunette, "When you laugh like that after we have sex I think I could just come all over again...ridiculously sexy."

Callie slowly smiled her radiant smile as she looked over at Arizona, "Then why don't you come over here again?"

Arizona smiled and quickly hopped on top of Callie. "You good for round 2?"

Callie flipped them swiftly so that she was on top and whispered "All night," against Arizona's lips.

* * *

Arizona slowly took a seat at their lunch table and winced slightly as she felt the soreness in her muscles. Totally. Completely. Worth it.

Addison, Mark, and Colleen were already at the table.

Callie came a few minutes later and groaned as she also tried to take a seat at the table.

Addison smirked as she observed her friends. "What the hell did you two do last night?"

Arizona and Callie's heads both snapped up at their friend's words. They glanced at each other and blushed slightly.

"That good, huh?" Addison said laughing as the others joined.

"Wait, how can you even get sore?" Mark asked, "Unless you used..."

Addison slapped Mark on the back of his head, "You can totally get sore in other places besides your vagina, Mark. Your penis isn't that big so don't act all superior."

"Hey!" Mark said offended, "I was just asking. Is it not your vaginas that are sore?" Mark tried again, directing the question at the pair.

"I don't know..." Colleen said studying them, "Callie's hands are pretty darn big, I feel like they could do some damage."

Callie immediately put her fork down and put her hands under the table. Both Callie and Arizona were too stunned to say anything.

"I don't think it has anything to do with vaginas," Addison said offhandedly, "Girls are more flexible than guys. Put two girls together..."

"Enough!" Callie said clamping her hand over Addison's mouth.

Arizona giggled slightly, knowing that Callie would snap eventually.

"We hadn't had sex in a long time and last night was our 6 month anniversary, okay?" Callie said still holding Addison's mouth shut.

Addison pulled Callie's hands away saying, "Whatever, just get those darn big hands away from me." Everyone started laughing at that, and even Callie smirked as she shook her head.

"While talking about our sex life seems to be the most interesting topic you guys can come up with, can we please talk about something else," Arizona said reaching for Callie's hand under the table.

"Oh yeah, we definitely have much better things to talk about anyway," Addison said resting her hands under her chin.

"Like what?" Colleen asked.

"Oh...I don't know," Addison said waving her left hand around a little more so everyone could see. Callie was the first to notice. She gasped and pointed at the ring on Addison's finger.

"You're getting married?!" Arizona and Colleen both gasped as well.

"What?!" Mark asked in shock. Everyone paused and looked at him confusedly, "...Just kidding."

"Oh my god!" Arizona said excitedly rushing over to Addison to hug her, Callie and Colleen joining the group hug shortly after so that they were a small pile of squeals.

"It's about time," Callie said high-fiving Mark.

He shrugged, "Well, I kinda like her." Addison and Mark shared a look, Addison all smiles.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Arizona said excitedly.

"Yep, and I want you guys to be my bridesmaids," Addison said looking at all of them expectantly.

"Of course we will," Colleen beamed.

At that moment all of their pagers went off, except for Addison's signaling a 911.

All immediately jumped up, switching into work mode, but not before Arizona crushed Addison in one more hug quickly and ran behind Callie shouting over her shoulder, "Congratulations!"

Addison shook her head and chuckled. She was getting married.

* * *

**Addison and Mark are getting married! Thought it would make for a good side story. And also that means our girls get to dress up a little bit later(: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
